Un peu plus d'amour dans le monde
by MissButterfly22
Summary: Lily Evans deteste James potter tous le monde le sais. Mais comment va réagir la jeune gryffondor lorsqu'au cours de leur dernière année a Poudlard , celui qu'elle deteste ce met à la detester a son tour. si le coeur vous en dit venez lire ma première fic
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous et merci d'avoir choisi de lire ma fic.

C'est ma toute première fic alors forcément il n'est pas parfait donc si vous avez des suggestion , des critiques, des choses a dire sur ce que vous lisez dites le moi dans les reviews.

Tous les personnages ( a part deux ou trois) et les lieux appartiennent a J.K Rowling.

Rating : c'est une fiction à la base sur le couple James Potter / Lily Evans, mais il y aurai aussi d'autre couples.

Merci et Bonne lecture !

**Titre : un peu plus d'amour dans le monde.**

**Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle James Potter , J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis depuis peu orphelin. Mes parents sont mort au début de l'été a cause de ce psychopathe de Mage Noir Lord Voldemort. Leur mort m'a anéanti, rien que d'y penser mon cœur souffre et j'ai envie de pleurer. Ils me manquent tellement. Maintenant je me sens seul, même si mon meilleur ami Sirius Black est là pour me soutenir. C'est un frère pour moi , toujours là quand il le faut, sans lui je crois que je n'aurai pas tenu le choc.

La mort de mes parents m'a beaucoup changé. Je ne suis plus ce gamin à faire des conneries à tous bout de champs. Je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour , mais je suis devenu plus adulte. J'ai décidé de ne plus m'attaqué a mes ennemis, les serpentards, juste pour le plaisir. Si je le faisais cela me rappellerais trop que mes parents sont morts sans aucune raison. Ils ont été attaqués, au cours d'une de leurs mission, parce qu'ils étaient aurors , et que étant des sang – pures ils ne voulaient pas être du coté de forces du mal. Alors Voldemort, qui n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non, c'est précipité pour régler leurs compte. Après ça je me suis juré que je deviendrai auror comme eux pour le faire payer a Voldemort et a ses connards de Mangemorts.

Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant la rentré a poudlard et en ce moment je suis au chemin de traverse, pour la dernière fois avant que je retourne au château, et je suis seul. Sirius a eu la gentillesse de me laisser sortir sans sa compagnie (depuis un ans il habite chez moi). Je marche, je marche sans faire attention a ce qui m'entoure, à part bien sur la boutique de quidditch. Mais je n'y fait qu'un petit tour, histoire de voir les nouveautés.

Au moment ou je sort de la boutique je vois un peu plus loin la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur à cent a l'heure. Oui c'est _elle_… _cette_ fille…avec ses beaux cheveux roux, sa fine taille, ses jolies formes, et surtout ses splendides yeux verts. Cette fille me rend dingue. De toutes les demoiselles que j'ai vu dans ma vie ( et j'en ai vu pas mal) elle est la plus belle et la plus intelligente aussi. Je suis profondément amoureux de cette fille… de Lily Evans. Mais malheureusement cet amour n'est pas réciproque, bien au contraire. Elle me déteste. Elle prétend que je suis prétentieux, arrogant, coureur de jupon, imbécile, mal élevé, etc.… mais ce qui l'énerve le plus c'est que je la harcèle pour qu'elle sorte avec moi. Quelle se rassure, je ne l'embêterais plus, c'est fini. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne l'idée de la conquérir.

Je suis a quelques mètres d'elle et elle vient de me remarquer. Signe qu'elle ma vu : elle plisse légèrement les yeux d'un air méfiant. Tiens ! je viens d'avoir une idée. Lorsque je passe près d'elle je ne lui sort pas mes habituels sourire charmeur et mes clins d'œil, mais je lui dit tous simplement « salut Evans » et je continue ma route. Je suis sur qu'elle doit être extrêmement surprise. C'était justement l'effet recherché. Maintenant attendons de voir ce qui va ce passer.

POV Lily

Euh… je rêve ou quoi ? oui c'est ça je rêve… non parce que James Potter qui me dit juste « Salut Evans » ça me paraît impossible. Quand je l'ai aperçus je me suis méfiais ( il y a de quoi après ce qu'il ma fait subir les années précédentes). J'étais sur qu'il allait venir ma parler , pour me faire chier avec ses déclarations bidons et , pour la je ne sais combientième fois, me demander de sortir avec lui.

Non la il ma juste dit salut et il est partit. Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? et qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il paraisse plus… mûr. Oui j'ai l'impression qu'il a grandit rien qu'en le regardant. A mon avis il a dut ce passé quelque chose de… ah mais oui j'y suis. Oh mon dieu c'est vrai, il a perdu ses parents. La Gazette des sorciers a fait de cet événement un gros titre. Quand j'ai lu l'article je me suis sentis assez mal pour potter. Ses parents étaient des gens bien. Je devrais peut être lui présenter mes condoléances.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir où il est. Je l'aperçois et je cours pour le rattraper.

Eh Potter ! POTTEEER!

Ah il m'a entendu. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi. Quand j'arrive près de lui il me dit :

Tiens donc. Les rôles s'inversent on dirait. Maintenant c' est toi qui me cours après.

Ne rêve pas trop Potter c'est exceptionnel. Alors profites en parce que ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois

Oh ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas en mourir , si tu ne recommences pas.

Vraiment ?et quel est le _crétin_ qui disais qu'il allais sois disant « mourir » si je ne sortais pas avec lui ?

Ha ha ! dit il d'un ton ironique. Très marrant Evans, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Tiens ça tombe parce que tu en est un d'imbécile.

Oh mais toi aussi tu en ai une.

Je te demande pardon ? lui demandais- je incrédule. Il est devenu fou jamais il ne m'avais parlé comme ça

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, parce que tu vois tu n'as pas changé ton attitude envers moi , alors que moi j'ai changé de mentalité et aussi mes sentiments.

Je reste bouche bée. Il a décidément pété un câble. Je reprend mes esprits et lui cria :

tu n'es qu'un abruti Potter. Moi j'étais venu juste pour te présenter mes condoléances pour tes parents et toi …. Tu n'es qu'un débile profond, un…

Tu vois, tu recommence a m'insulté et en ce qui concerne tes condoléances, je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas besoins de ta pitié.

Ma pitié ? mais tu es complètement fou !

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de dire ça ? il est malade ce type !

oh non Evans je ne suis pas malade j'ai même tous mes esprits. La mort de mes parents m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai réalisé que la vie est trop courte et qu'il ne faut pas la gâcher a perdre du temps avec un fille comme toi. Alors maintenant je ne t'embêterais plus sois tranquille. N'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

je…

Tu vois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'une fille comme toi. Une fille aigrie, sans cœur, coincée, ennuyeuse et agaçante. En fait je viens de me rendre compte que si j'étais amoureux de toi juste parce que tu étais très jolie, comme toutes les fille avec qui je suis sortis.

Alors, sans me contrôler, je lui administre une gifle comme jamais il n'en avait reçu.

je ne suis pas comme un des filles de ton putain de fan club , et je t'interdus de me comparé à ces pétasses, lui dis-je

Tu es raison tu n'es pas comme ces fille. Tu es pire !

Et il partit en me laissant planté là. Décidément ce garçon est devenu complètement sénile. Comment ose-t-il me comparés a ses groupies ? et de quel droit ose-t-il m'insulté ainsi ? je ne lui ai rien fais et il me balance des insultes.

En tous cas une chose est sur, aujourd'hui plus que jamais je déteste James Potter.

Bon voilà c'était mon premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Un seul moyen pour mes le dire : des reviews.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**Voici mon deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier ( si vous avez aimé bien sur)**

**Merci pour vos revis, ça m'a fait plaisir En ce qui concerne les dialogues lors du premier chapitre veuillez m'excuser, je ne m'étais pas rendu conte que les tirets ne sont pas apparus. pour les fautes je m'excuse aussi mais moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux mais je ferai plus attention, promis.**

**Bon j'ai dit tous ce que j'avais à dire, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 

-Non tu plaisantes ! Tu ne lui a pas dit ça ! Pas à _elle_ ! s'exclama Remus Lupin

C'était une semaine après la dispute entre Lily et James. Celui- ci était en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew , dans le Poudlard Expresse qui partait en direction du château , et il racontait à Remus et Peter ce qui c'était passé dans le Chemin de Traverse. Bien entendu Sirius était déjà au courant.

Remus, abasourdit par ce que James venait de dire lui dit

-Rassures-moi James tu ne lui a pas réellement dit ça à Lily ?

-Bah…. si, répond-il passant sa main dans ses cheveux

-Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête mon gars. La traité de fille aigrie. Même Rogue n'aurait jamais osé lui dire un truc pareil.

-Oh ça ce n'est rien par rapport à la suite. , dit Sirius

-Ah parce qu'il y a une suite ?

-Oh oui ! Aller ! Vas--y Cornedrue, dit leur ça que tu lui a dit, rajouta sirius.

Le dénommé Cornedrue semblait assez mal à l'aise

-Euh … bah après… je…je lui ai seulement dit que…que si je voulais sortir avec elle, c'était parce qu'elle était jolie comme…

-Comme ? demanda Remus, craignant le pire

-comme … les filles avec qui je suis sortit.

Remus et Peter restèrent bouche bée. Quelques secondes plus tard Remus lui dit :

-Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête, t'es complètement malade. S'il y a bien une chose que Lily Evans déteste c'est d'être comparé à ces filles! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça ?

-J'en sais rien…On était en train de se disputer et c'est sortit tout seul ! Rassurez- vous je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que je disais.

-Je me sens soulagé tout d'un coup, dit Remus avec ironie

-Bon écoutez, c'est vrai ça que je lui ai dit n'était pas très gentil, mais si j'ai fais ça c'était pour lui donner une leçon en quelque sorte, dit James

-Une leçon ? répéta Sirius, laquelle ?

-Et bien, quand je l'ai vu me regarder avec méfiance, je savais dès le départ que si j'allais lui parler, elle allait me hurler dessus quoi que je fasse, et ça j'en ai marre alors je me suis dit que un peu de changement ne lui ferai pas de mal donc j'ai agis comme elle. Je lui ai balancé des horreurs sans raison.

-Comment a-t-elle réagis face à ce que tu lui a dit ? demanda Remus

-Elle était extrêmement surprise et en colère

-Et tu t'en ai sortit indemne ? demanda Peter

-Ce serai être optimiste. Non en fait, je suis reparti avec une grosse trace rouge sur la joue. Elle ma mis la plus grosse claque de ma vie.

-Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Sirius

James réfléchit un instant puis répondit :

-Je vais continuer à faire comme elle. Je la laisserais tranquille mais quand elle viendra me parler, je serais intraitable. On verra bien comment elle réagira.

Sirius, Remus et Peter se regardèrent inquiet et surpris. Ils avaient plutôt pensé qu'il allait la supplier de lui pardonner.

-Et tu pourras supporter le fait de lui hurler dessus ? Demanda Sirius.

Le regard un peu triste James lui répondit :

-Ca va me faire souffrir sans doute un peu, mais si ça peu faire bouger les choses. J'ai fait tous ce quelle voulait, et pourtant elle n'a rien remarqué. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouve pour qu'elle prête un peu attention à celui que je suis réellement.

-Euh bah… ça va être gai cette dernière année a Poudlard, dit Remus avec ironie.

Du coté de Lily et de ses amies Pauline Ashton, Mélissa Parker, et Alice Becker, la discussion portait sur le même sujet.

-Déconnes pas ! il a réellement dit ça ? demanda Mélissa les yeux grands ouverts de surprise

-Ouais ! s 'exclama Lily

-Et c'est James qui t'a dit ça ? James Potter le Maraudeur ? demanda Pauline tout aussi surprise que Mélissa

-Ouais ! répéta Lily

-Il n'a pas put t'insulter ainsi, c'est impossible ! dit Alice

-Et bah apparemment si puisqu'il l'a fait !

-Ecoute Lily, à mon avis il a dit ça mais il ne le pensait pas, dit Mélissa

-Et comment tu peux en être sur ? dit Lily

-Je connais bien James, j'ai très souvent parlé avec lui et ce n'est pas le genre de personne à agire comme ça

-Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Potter, l'esprit le plus con de la planète.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit, dit Mélissa légèrement mécontente de se qu Lily venait de dire, mais a mon avis il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Ou bien c'est la mort de ses parents qui lui a fait dire n'importe quoi, suggéra Pauline

-Non, Bien qu'il soit chamboulé par l'assassinat de ses parents, il n'est pas du genre à insulter comme ça juste parce qu'il ne va pas bien. Il dit des insultes juste aux personnes qu'il déteste et pas aux personnes qu'il aime, et James t'adore Lily.

-Oh mais, arrêtez de dire que Potter m'aime. C'est faux. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, tous ce qu'il veut c'est sortir avec moi pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Il n'y a aucun amour là- dessous, dit Lily qui en avait marre qu'on lui dise que Potter l'aimait.

-Bordel Lily, tu es ma meilleure amie mais sincèrement tes propos sur James commence à me faire chier, dit Mélissa qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour. Tu as un regard si noir sur lui que tu ne vois pas qu'il a changé pour toi. Il a arrêté de se « pavaner » comme tu le dis, il a arrêté de s'ébouriffer les cheveux parce qu'il sait que tu as horreur de ça, et pendant toute l'année il est sortit avec 2 ou 3 filles maximums. Alors il serait peut être temps que tu change d'avis sur lui.

-T'en mieux pour lui s'il a changé quelques trucs , mais il est toujours aussi prétentieux, gamin…

-Mais Lily, il ne peut pas être parfait, coupa Alice. Il a des défauts comme tout le monde. Tu exiges trop de lui. Tous ce qu'il veut c'est que tu lui prête plus attention. S'il est maladroit c'est parce qu'il ne sait jamais comment réagir en ta présence et il faut dire que tu n'arranges pas les choses. Toi tu es resté sur de vieux préjugés alors que lui il a mûrit

-Oui bon j'ai compris, il a changé. Et je dois admettre que c'est vrai, dit Lily agacée. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me jette à ses pieds pour qu'il me pardonne ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est hors de question.

-On ne te demande pas de te faire pardonner, ce serait inutile, mais tous ce qu'on veut c'est que cette dernière année ce passe le mieux possible, et pour ça il faudrait que tu sois plus aimable avec James.

-Vous me demandez beaucoup mais je vais essayer, dit Lily en haussant les épaules, n'attendais pas de miracle non plus, ajouta t-elle.

-Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller voir Franck, dit Alice en se levant.

Heureuse de pouvoir changer de conversation, Lily demanda :

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ?

-Non, mais on a gardé le contact pendant les vacances, c'était…. super, dit-elle d'un air rêveur

-Et bien il serait peut être temps que vous vous mettiez ensemble tous les deux, on attend plus que ça

-Oui, tout comme on attend que tu sois avec James. A tout à l'heure.

Puis Alice sortit.

Le voyage continua, mais Lily était dans ses pensées :

« J'en ai marre, tout le monde est contre moi on dirait. Pourquoi tu fais ça a James, et blablabla. Ca ce voit que ce n'est pas elles qui doivent le supporter. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Etre aimable avec Potter va pas être facile surtout que je sente que ça ne vas pas se faire. Dès que je le vois j'ai envi de le tuer, c'est impulsif. Je sens que cette année va pas être du gâteau. »

**voilà c'est fini pour le deuxième chapitre. Ce chapitre est un peu plat je pense mais c'était plus pour introduire les autres personnages principaux. Pour me dire ce que vous en pensez vous savez comment faire ! (des reviews)**

**A bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou,**

**Merci pour vos reviews j'étais ravie de voir que le deuxième chapitre vous a plut. Maintenant voici le chapitre 3 qui je vous préviens est assez court.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouve dans la Grande salle en compagnie de mes amies et à prier que les Maraudeurs ne se mettent pas à coté de nous. Le problème est que depuis deux ans Pauline et Sirius Black jouent au chat et à la souris et ce depuis un an. Ce qui ne déplait pas à Pauline. Alors j'ai peur que Black veuille reprendre ce jeu. Seigneur, s'il vous plait, que Potter et ses amis ne…. Et merde, ils viennent près de nous. Super ! Ça va être le meilleur repas de l'année. Engueulade garantit. Bon la seule solution c'est de l'ignorer. Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, dit Black galamment ce qui émoustilla Pauline. Alors jouant au même jeu elle répond de la même manière :

-Bonsoir Messieurs.

-Ce serait un plaisir pour moi et mes amis de partager ce repas en votre compagnie.

-Mais ce serait avec plaisir. Qu'en dites-vous les filles ?

-Moi je suis d'accord, dit Mélissa, et toi Lily ?

Elle est Pauline me regardent comme pour me dire « fait gaffe a ce que tu vas dire » mais je peux m'empêcher de dire :

-Je ne crois pas que Potter supporterait d'être en compagnie _d'une fille aigrie._

_-_Lily ! S'exclamèrent Mélissa et Pauline mais je n'y prête pas attention.

-A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas digéré ce que je t'ai dis la semaine dernière, dit Potter

-Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas tous les jours traitée de fille aigrie.

-fallais bien que ça arrive un jour. Mais ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu tiens à cœur ce que j'ai dit.

**-**Dis pas n'importe quoi. Je m'en fou complètement de ce que tu m'as dis. Je …

-Inutile de mentir, Evans. En fait tu …

Dieu merci, les premières années sont arrivées à ce moment là ce qui l'a fait taire. Une fois que les nouveaux élèves s'arrêtèrent devant un tabouret et le choixpeau magique, celui- ci se mit à chanter sa chanson de l'année et lorsqu'elle prit fin la répartition commença.

A la fin de la répartition notre cher directeur, Albus Dumbledore se lève pour faire un discours. C'est bizarre en principe il les fait toujours après avoir manger.

-Chers élèves, bienvenue a Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Avant de commencer à dîner, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à un nouvel élève, venant de l'école Durmstrang. Il entrera directement en septième année. Nous l'avons soumis au test du choixpeau, et celui-ci a déclaré qu'il ira dans la maison Gryffondor. Voici Jack Crighton.

Le nouveau sort de la salle situé derrière la table des professeurs. Mmm.. Pas mal du tout le gars. Grand, belle carrure( il doit sans doute faire du sport), brun, une belle gueule. C'est bizarre mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un, mais je ne sais pas qui… Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à le trouver canon.

Il marche en direction de la table des Gryffondor, que lui avait indiqué Dumbledore. Tout à coup nos regards se croisent et il marche dans ma direction. Près de moi je vois qu'il a de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il me dit :

-Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?

Je regarde Pauline qui était en face de moi et me dit oui de la tête, puis, je remarque Potter qui le fixe d'un air méfiant, alors pour le faire enrager j'accepte.

-Merci, je m'appelle Jack, dit-il

-Moi c'est Lily Evans, si tu as besoin d'aide je peux t'aider, je suis préfète en chef, dis-je tandis que le repas apparaissait, et que tous le monde se servait.

-C'est peut être la préfète en chef mais c'est aussi la reine des enquiquineuses.

-Lui c'est James Potter, l'abruti de cette école…,

-Et le capitaine de Quidditch de la maison l'équipe de Gryffondor, rajoute t-il

-Ne fais pas attention à ça. Tous ce qui compte pour lui c'est le Quidditch. Normal qu'il a de la semoule en guise de cerveau.

-Et toi de la fiente d'oiseau, dit-il en s'attaquant directement à moi cette fois.

J'allais rappliquer, mais Pauline me coupa :

-comme tu as put le constater, c'est le grand amour entre eux (je lui lance un regarde d'un œil noir ) Moi c'est Pauline Ashton.

Après elle, chacun se présenta à son tour.

Un de ces jours je vais tuer Potter. Il a fallu encore qu'il me fasse chier et me faire honte. Ça ne lui arrive donc jamais de la fermer ?

POV James

Super ! Lily a mit le grappin sur le nouveau, à qui d'ailleurs je ne fais pas confiance. Il m'a l'air douteux, mais je me fais des peut-être des idées. Après tout je ne le connais pas. On verra avec le temps mais il faudra que j'en discute avec les autres maraudeurs, et que je le surveille de près. Le fait qu'il fut à Durmstrang ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais C'est bizarre, il est pourtant à Gryffondor, alors qu'il était dans la plus grande école de Magie Noire. J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il irait chez les serpentards.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son « vrai » discours de début d'année :

-Maintenant que nous nous sommes bien nourrit et abreuvé, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite et certains de nos anciens élèves devraient se le rappeler ( Tiens je crois qu'il s'adresse à moi et aux autres maraudeurs. Ensuite M. Rusard à voulu que je vous dise que la liste complète des interdictions de cette école, est accroché sur la porte de son bureau ( comme si quelqu'un allait regarder). De plus il manque des joueurs dans certaines équipes de quidditch. Pour participer aux sélections veuillez vous présenter auprès du directeur de votre maison. Et maintenant j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet grave. Comme vous le savez le Mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemort, gagne en force de jour en jour et devient, par conséquent, de plus en plus dangereux. Bon nombre d'entre vous ont dut souffrir à cause des meurtres qu'il a commit. Un seul conseil : restez unis car ce sera dorénavant notre seule force. Si jamais vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, veuillez immédiatement prévenir un professeur, M. Rusard ou un des préfets. Soyez très vigilent. Bien. Je sais que des lits vous attendent dans vos dortoirs, alors bonne nuit à tous.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde se lève. En sortant de la Grande salle, je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers Jack. Il est en compagnie de Lily. Elle va sans doute lui montrer le chemin. En tant que préfète en chef c'est son boulot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans mon dortoir, sur mon lit, en pyjama, allongé et les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Je réfléchis et apparemment Remus l'a remarqué :

-A quoi tu penses Cornedrue ?

-Oh il doit penser à Evans, dit Sirius.

-Non je pense au nouveau. Je me demande …si…

-Si tu dois lui faire confiance, c'est ça ? me coupa Remus

Ce type, il est pas croyable. Il peut lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses comme ça, dit Peter. Il est à Gryffondor quand même.

-Et le fait qu'il fut à Durmstrang ne doit rien me faire? Dis-je en m'asseyant. Mes parents étaient aurors. Ils m'ont toujours dit de me méfier de ceux qui, de près ou de loin, utilisent la Magie Noire, et Durmstrang est une où on pratique ce genre de magie.

-Je dois avouer que le fait qu'il fut là-bas n'est pas rassurant, dit Remus, mais…

A ce moment là, il est interrompu par la porte du dortoir que s'ouvre. C'est Franck Londubat et Jack.

-Salut, dit Franck, je suppose que vous parliez encore de filles, comme toujours.

-Oui, répondit sirius. Alors dit moi Jack, comment trouves -u la gente féminine de cette école ?

-je n'ai pas encore bien fait attention à toutes les filles, mais le peu que j'ai put remarquer me paraissait satisfaisant. Mais celle qui sort de lot c'est Lily Evans. Elle est vraiment très belle, et ses yeux sont absolument magnifiques.

On reste calme, zen. Après tous il est nouveau, il n'est pas au courant de mes sentiments pour Lily. Je vois que les autres garçons me jettent un coup d'œil pour voir ma réaction.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, mais tu sais, euh…comment dire…elle est déjà prise par quelqu'un, dit Sirius.

-Elle à déjà un petit ami ? demanda Jack

-Euh… non pas tout à fait. En fait quelqu'un a l'intention de sortir avec elle, dit Remus

-Et bien il va être déçut car je compte bien la séduire et sortir avec elle. Je ne laisserais pas une fille comme ça m'échapper, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Franck, Sirius, Remus et Peter furent alarmés par ces propos. Apparemment ils ont bien senti que s'ils ne font pas quelque chose et vite ce mec se retrouvera 6 pieds sous terre après que je l'aurai tué

-Euh bon …je …je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher. Demain on à cours, dit Remus.

Franck et Jack… ou plutôt Crighton, se préparèrent pour aller dormir, tandis que moi et les autres, nous nous glissons dans nos lits.

Ainsi il fait une déclaration de guerre. Et bien la guerre, il l'aura. Il faut que mon plan marche et au plus vite. Ça va pas être facile du tout, mais je suis un Potter et je tiendrai jusqu'au bout. Il ne va pas être au bout de ses surprises le nouveau.

Et voilà pour le chapitre trois. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Comme je vous les dit au début, c'est court, mais rassurez vous je mettrais bientôt le chapitre 4. alors maintant SVP laissez des reviews.

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, **

**Voici, le chapitre 4, qui comme je vous l'ai promis, arrive très vite après le 3. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Le fait de savoir que ma fic vous plait me fait très plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 4 

-Ce n'est pas pour te démoraliser Cornedrue, mais tu vas en baver, dit Sirius.

C'était le lendemain, au cours du petit déjeuner. Lui, James, Remus et Peter discutaient de ce qui c'était passait la veille.

-Je crois que tu devrais abandonner ton plan. Ça risque de mal tourner, dit Remus

-Il est hors de question que j'arrête, dit James.

-Oui mais rends toi compte que ton plan à de moins en moins de chance de marcher, dit Sirius

-A oui ? Et pourquoi ?

ce fut Remus qui répondit :

-Réfléchis. Ton plan consiste à faire ce que Lily te fait, donc autrement dit, elle et toi allez très souvent vous hurler dessus. Mais Jack, qui veut Lily, va profiter de la situation. Lily sera tellement en pétard après vos disputes, qu'il va sûrement essayer de la calmer, de la rassurer, en gros de se rapprocher d'elle. Tu piges maintenant ? Plus Lily et toi vous disputerez plus Jack et Lily vont se rapprocher. En exécutant ton plan, tu permet au nouveau de s'approprier Lily, ce dont tu ne veut pas.

-Lunard tu sais que tu réfléchis drôlement bien. Alors ? Quel est ton verdict Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius.

James réfléchit quelques secondes puis déclara :

-Je fais ce que j'avais prévu. Non écoute ce que j'ai à dire Remus. Tu as raison ce plan est très risqué maintenant qu'il y a Crighton, mais je risque de le regretter si je n'essaie pas. C'est ma dernière chance. Si je vois que ça ne marche pas j'abandonne, mais ce pas avant d'avoir tenter ma dernière chance

-Ok, dit Remus, c'est toi qui vois, mais sois prudent quand même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall, passa pour donner les emplois du temps et une fois en poche, il partirent pour leur premier cours de botanique.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent devant la serre, James remarqua que Lily était déjà arrivé et qu'elle était en compagnie de Pauline, Mélissa et pour son plus grand malheur avec Crighton. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Lily, qui apparemment avait remarqué sa présence, celle-ci le regarda avec un œil noir. A ce moment là, une fille vint interpeller James. C'était Sally Smith, une des filles de son fan-club. Il détacha son regard de Lily.

-Salut James !

-Salut Sally ! Dit –il. En se souvenant ce qu'il avait dit à Lily au chemin de Traverse, il regarda celle-ci avec un sourire mauvais.

Lily savais pourquoi il lui souriait ainsi, et elle avait pensé à la même chose. Enervée contre lui, elle sortit sa baguette

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ta baguette ? demanda Pauline

-Je vais donner une leçon à un sale enfoiré, puis elle se dirigea vers James qui ne la regardait plus. Sans prévenir, elle pointa sa baguette vers James et dit :

-_Aguamenti_

Un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et arrosa James. Une fois la « douche » terminée, James était trempé et Furieux de voir que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Quant à Lily elle alla rejoindre ses amies. James décida de se venger à son tour. Il sortit sa baguette, se sécha avec, la pointa vers Lily : et pensa :

-_Levicorpus_

Aussitôt, Lily se retrouva suspendu par les chevilles et en l'air. Malheureusement pour elle, sa jupe descendit et tout le monde put voir ses très jolies jambes ( se dont James apprécié énormément) et bien entendu sa jolie petite culotte. Tous les garçons sifflèrent. Lily rouge de honte essayait tant bien que mal de remonter sa jupe pour cacher ses jambes, puis elle cria :

-POTTER ! LIBERE MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- D'accord, dit tous simplement James puis il annula le sort.

Une fois libérée, elle tomba, mais ce que n'avait pas prévu James, c'était que Crighton vint la rattraper et une fois Lily à terre, celle-ci allait se ruer sur Potter, mais le professeur chourave arriva :

-Bonjour, chers élèves, vous pouvez entrer.

La journée passa, et tous e monde ne parlait plus que de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque des garçons passaient à coté de Lily ils la sifflèrent, et lorsque James passait à côté d'un serpentard il le traitait de « poule mouillée » ( Ha ha ha ! très comique, vraiment très intelligent, pensait James )

Plus la semaine passait, plus Lily voulait tuer James. Dès qu'ils se parlaient, ça éclatait en énorme dispute. Pourtant la jeune gryffondor rejetait toujours la faute sur James bien que ses amies lui rappeler que c'était la sienne.

Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais Lily était perturbée par le nouveau comportement du jeune homme. Il ne venait plus la harceler, ni lui parler, ni essayer des tactiques bidons pour la séduire. En fait, il l'ignorait tous simplement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce changement de situation l'affectait autant, mais elle c'était jurée de ne rien montrer, et pour le moment d'en parler à personne

Du côté de James, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas pour lui. Les nombreuses disputes avec sa bien aimée lui fendait le cœur et ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était que les choses se compliquaient. En deux semaines Lily et Crighton c'était beaucoup rapprocher. Comme l'avait prédit Remus, Jack profitait de la situation. Dès qu'une dispute éclatait entre lui et Lily, c'est à dire au moins trois une fois par jour, Jack s'en mêlait pour défendre Lily et pour la calmer. Il jouait au chevalier servant ce que n'appréciait pas James.

Le vendredi de la deuxième semaine, après les cours, James fit passer les sélections pour une place de poursuiveur dans son équipe de Quidditch. Beaucoup de monde se présenta et une heure trente plus tard, au moment où James allait prendre sa décision, Jack, accompagnait de Lily arriva.

-Les sélections ont commencé depuis longtemps. Tu arrives trop tard, dit James sur un ton sec.

-Oui je sais, mais j'avais un devoir à terminer. Si tu me laisses te montrer mes talents d'attrapeur, tu seras surpris et tu me choisiras aussitôt, dit Jack très sûr de lui.

-Tes talents de quoi ? demanda James extrêmement surpris et croyant avoir mal compris

-Mes talents d'attrapeur, répéta Jack

-On a déjà un attrapeur dans l'équipe, je te rappelle.

-Je sais et justement à ce propos, je pense que tu devrais virer l'attrapeur et le remplacer par moi. Je doute qu'il soit aussi bon que moi.

James n'en revenait pas, et tout le monde y comprit Lily aussi. Bien qu'elle déteste James, elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais douter de ses capacités en ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Mais après tout Jack ne savais pas que James était justement attrapeur donc on pouvait le pardonner, pensait Lily. L'équipe, quant à elle avait peur de ce qui allait ce passer. Si les joueurs avaient voulu donner un conseil au nouveau à ce moment précis, ce serait de prendre ses jambes a son cou. James, lui essayait de se calmer, ce qui n'était pas chose facile

-Alors écoute-moi bien, toi. S'il y a des sélections ce soir, c'est pour ceux qui veulent devenir poursuiveur. Alors si tu veux un autre poste dans l'équipe, tu n'as rien à faire ici elle a déjà tous ce qu'il faut. Et puis en ce qui concerne l'attrapeur, il ne peut pas partir, c'est impossible, dit James qui au fur et a mesure qu'il parlait s'énerver de plus en plus.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ? dit Jack avec un sourire méprisant

-Parce que l'attrapeur c'est moi

Jack arrêta aussitôt de sourire et avait l'air très contrarier. Il était furieux.

-Toi attrapeur ? Je me demande comment ton balai peut décoller avec une tête aussi grosse que la tienne.

-Tiens donc ça me rappelle une des insultes d'Evans. Tu ne lui aurais quand même pas dit de me dire ça pour me contrarier Evans ! Parce que si c'est le cas c'est pathétique de ta part.

Jack, fou de rage, prit James par le col et l'équipe les sépara avant que la bagarre commence. Le monde autour d'eux était de plus en plus excité.

-Laisse Lily tranquille Potter, cria jack

-Et toi ne te mêles pas de nos affaires Crighton !

Jack de plus en plus furieux essayer de frapper James mais les personnes autour de lui l'en empêchait alors, il décida de retourner au château.

Lily devant tous ce remue-ménage n'avait rien fait mais quand elle vit son ami reprendre le chemin du château elle décida de faire ce qu' elle savait le mieux faire : crier sur James

-Potter c'est lamentable de ta part de lui crier dessus sans raison. Il n'était même pas au courant que c'était toi l'attrapeur.

-Par pitié Evans ne m'énerve pas toi aussi.

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. Tu le déteste avant même de le connaître. Tu le déteste parce qu'il vient seulement de Durmstrang

-Ah parce que tu le connais toi ? Ne mens pas Evans tous ce qui t'importait ces deux semaines c'est de me hurler dessus alors je ne vois pas où tu as trouvé le temps d'apprendre à le connaître.

-Bien sur que je le connais. Il est euh…gentil, … dit Lily mais de moins en moins sûre d'elle

-Ah oui ça c'est ce qui s'appelle le connaître. Franchement Evans tu m'exaspères. Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux. Il a des défauts pas possible, ceux que tu me reproches. Il est arrogant, prétentieux et j'en passe. Mais pourtant tu reste avec lui et tu le trouve sympathique. Tu n'es pas possible. Alors je vais te donner un conseil, méfie-toi de lui.

-S'il y a une personne en qui je dois me méfiait c'est toi, dit Lily. Et sur ce elle tourna les talons pour à son tour aller au château.

James en avait de plus en plus marre. Il donna le nom du nouveau poursuiveur, la date du premier entraînement et parti en compagnie de ses amis pour aller dîner.

Du côté de Lily elle retrouva Jack, Pauline et Mélissa dans la Grande salle. Jack était toujours furieux mais sa colère c'était un peu calmé. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui mit la main sur le bras et lui dit

-Jack, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Potter est un abruti. Il ne te connaît pas.

-T'en fait pas Lily jolie. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'est Potter.

Mélissa et Pauline se regardèrent. Jack avait appelé Lily « Lily jolie ». Dès que James l'appelé comme ça, elle tapée un scandale mais là elle n'avait rien dit, au contraire, elle lui avait sourit. Toutes les deux se disaient qu'il fallait absolument avoir une conversation avec elle.

Remus et Peter, qui n'était pas loin d'eux, avaient entendu et observé la scène. Lorsque James et Sirius arrivèrent, ils virent un James furieux, et boudeur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Cornedrue ? demanda Remus inquiet

Sirius, sachant que son meilleur ami n'aurait pas la force de raconter ce qui s'était passé, pris la relève. Une fois le récit terminé Remus et Peter se regardèrent mal à l'aise ce qui n'échappa à James :

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te faire plaisir, dit remus. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait entendu avant qu'il n'arrive.

James en avait pris un coup. Il avait à peine manger qu'il se leva et partit en direction de la salle commune suivis par ses amis. il s'assit sur un des meilleurs fauteuils devant la cheminée et dit :

-Je le hais. Il essaye de me prendre _ma_ femme, et maintenant _mon_ poste dans l'équipe de quidditch.

-Techniquement Lily n'est pas ta femme, dit Sirius, c'est bon j'ai rien dit, ajouta t-il en voyant le regard noir que James lui lança.

-Crighton va en baver de m'avoir contrarié. Je vais lui faire de sales coups. Il va me le payer. Je propose qu'on mette au point des blagues. Dit James, déterminé

-euh… mais tu nous as pas dit que tu ne voulais plus faire de blague comme ça pour le plaisir ? demanda Remus

-Oh ce n'est pas pour le plaisir. Bon en fait si un peu. Mais je vais surtout lui faire regretter de me prendre les deux choses qui me tiennent le plus a cœur.

-Et en ce qui concerne Lily ? demanda Sirius

-Elle ne sera pas affectée pas les blagues mais je continuerais mon plan. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Crighton l'a embobinée. Bon venait, on va dans le dortoir. On pourra parler tranquillement.

Dès que les garçons entrèrent dans leur dortoir, Lily et ses amis (Jack inclus) entrèrent dans la salle commune. Les filles voulaient aller dans leur dortoir, mais Lily ne voulait pas laisser Jack.

-Allez-y les filles. Je vais attendre Franck je sais que si je rentre dans le dortoir et que je trouve Potter dans le dortoir, cette limace va ce retrouver à l'infirmerie avec une jambe et un bras cassé.

Agacée, Pauline dit,

-Tu ne connais pas James. Il est très fort et peut tout aussi bien t'envoyer _toi_ à l'infirmerie

-Ma chère Pauline, dit Jack, Personne ne peut me battre. C'est impossible. J'ai passé des années à apprendre les art martiaux. Je suis cent fois plus fort que lui.

Pauline commençait à s'énerver et décida d'aller dans son dortoir avant que ça ne dégénère. Elle fut suivie par Mélissa, tout aussi mécontente. Lily, elle, resta pour dire bonne nuit à Jack :

-Bon, bonne nuit Jack et devant Potter essaye de te contrôler.

-Ne t'en fait pas je suis un pro de self-contrôle

Puis, elle monta dans son dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur elle referma la porte derrière elle et dit à Pauline sur un ton de rapproche :

-Qu'est ce qui ta pris de lui dire ça ?

-Désolé mais il m'a énervé.

-Il n'a pourtant rien fait.

-Oh, bien sur il n'a rien fait. Bon je vais te dire ce que je pense : je ne l'aime pas.

-Mais ça fait à peine deux semaine qu'il est là et tu le déteste déjà. Tu agis comme Potter.

-Tiens ça tombe bien que tu parle de lui parce que, tu vois toi tu crie sur Potter parce qu'il est prétentieux et arrogant. Mais est-ce que tu as vu deux secondes l'attitude de Jack. Il est pire que James. A côté de Crighton, la tête de James c'est un petit pois. A chaque fois il se vente. « Et moi je sais faire ci et moi je sais faire ça. »

-Bah peut être que s'il fait ça c'est parce qu'il veut se faire remarquer.

-Et bien il a réussi. Franchement tu m'étonne Lily. Il fait des choses que tu dis ne pas supporter, et pourtant tu ne fais rien tu restes gentiment en train de le regarder raconter son baratin. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux. Je ne te comprends plus.

-Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous lui administrée des défauts qui appartienne à Potter.

-Mais putain Lily arrête de lui trouver des excuses. Mélissa prend la relève je n'y arrive pas.

Mélissa, la plus calme du groupe prit alors la parole :

-Bon écoute Lily. Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je suis de l'avis de Pauline. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit écoute ce que j'ai à dire. On a l'impression que Jack c'est Potter mais en pire et ce qu'on ne comprend pas c'est que tu apprécie plus Jack que James alors que celui-ci a arrêté, ou du moins, est devenu moins prétentieux et arrogant. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu illogique ?

-Mais vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est vraiment gentil et…

-Mais tu crois vraiment le connaître ? James aussi est gentil alors que tu le détestes.

Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle dit alors :

-Vous voulez que j'apprenne à le connaître d'accord. Mais vous aussi alors et vous vous rendrez compte qu'il est mieux que Potter.

-d'accord on verra. Dit Mélissa. Mais fait attention à son comportement et à celui de James. Si tu réfléchis bien tu verras qu'il se ressemble plus ou moins. Et j'espère que tu prendras conscience que si tu peux supporter jack tu peux supporter James.

-on verra, dit tous simplement Lily. Bon je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les filles.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent Pauline et Mélissa.

Une fois en pyjama et dans son, Lily essaya de dormir mais en vain. Elle n'arrêtée pas de repenser à ce qu'on lui avait dit aujourd'hui.

« Qu'elle embrouille ! Je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi tous mes amis détestent jack ? Après tous il n'a rien fait. Bon c'est vrai il raconte beaucoup d'exploit à lui et se croit toujours le meilleur mais de là à le comparer à Potter c'est abusé. Bon j'avoue, ils se ressemblent un peu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je préfère Jack. Peut être parce qu'il ne me cour pas après ? Non Potter aussi a arrêté de me courir après et pourtant…. Oh j'en ai marre pourquoi c'est si compliqué. Entre Potter qui m'ignore, ce qui me tout petit peu, et mes amies qui me disent que lui et Jack sont pareil et q'elle ne l'apprécie pas avec tous ça je ne suis plus quoi penser moi. »

Toute la nuit elle se tourmenta et pourtant elle n'arriva pas à trouver d'explication logique, ce qui l'énervait. Au alentour de 3h30 du matin elle parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Et voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Et SVP laissé moi des reviews.

**A bientôt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut,**

**Et voici le chapitre 5. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai adoré. Pour information j'ai autorisé les reviews anonyme.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 5 

Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on a commencé les cours et c'est déjà un vrai calvaire. Non seulement les cours sont durs, on nous surcharge de devoir, mais en plus entre Potter et moi c'est l'enfer. On passe notre temps à se hurler dessus, à s'insulter, c'est à la limite si on se tape. Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que ces disputes ne me laissent pas indifférente. Après chaque dispute je ressens quelque chose de bizarre, qui me donne presque envie de pleurer, comme si ça me faisait souffrir. Mais c'est illogique parce que, pour que je souffre de ça, il faudrait que j'aie des sentiments pour Potter ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Une autre chose qui m'énerve c'est ce qui ce passa entre Potter et Jack. Ils sont comme en guerre. Depuis un certain temps ils se lancent des mauvais coups. Quand un prend des furoncles, l'autre se venge en mettant soit une potion bizarre dans le jus de citrouille de la victime et vice-versa. Je dois avouer que Potter est plus imaginatif que Jack pour les blagues mais peu importe.

D'ailleurs Potter non plus n'est pas le seul à ne pas l'apprécié. Mélissa et Pauline aussi ne l'aiment pas. Et pourtant on a appris à le connaître. On a appris que Jack est anglais mais que son père voulait qu'il aille à Durmstrang pour endurcir son caractère. Sa mère est morte quand il avait cinq ans. Mais sinon la plupart du temps il reste mystérieux sur d'autre point. Par contre, il n'hésite pas a raconté des histoires un peu abracadabrantes sur des poursuites a balais avec un troll ou je ne sais quelle créature. Ça a le don d'attirer les filles mais aussi celui d'agacé Potter, Pauline et Melissa. Je dois avouer aussi que ça me soule un peu. Jack est gentil mais un peu faux. Ce n'est pas le genre de mec avec qui je voudrais sortir. Pour le moment il reste avec moi et les filles parce que comme il est nouveau il faut bien l'aider un peu.

En ce moment, je me retrouve dans mon dortoir, j'ai envie de me coucher mais Pauline et Mélissa veulent me parler.

-Lily on peut te poser une question ? Me demande Pauline.

-Oui, laquelle ?

-Mais il faut que tu nous promettes que tu seras sincère, dit Mélissa

-C'est promis. C'est quoi cette question

-ça te fait quoi maintenant Potter t'ignore ? demande Pauline

Oh non pas cette question. Tous sauf cette question.. J'en étais sur qu'elles allaient me poser une question dans ce genre.

-Ca va peut-être vous paraître étrange, mais le changement de Potter ne me laisse pas indifférente. A chaque fois qu'on se dispute lui et moi, je ressens que chose de bizarre et ça m'inquiète. Quand on se crie dessus, sur le moment tous ce qui m'importe c'est de lui dire ce que je pense, mais après j'ai comme un… un pincement au cœur que je ne comprends pas.

Quand il est en compagnie d'une fille, sans le vouloir, je l'observe et je le vois en train de rire de lui sourire, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais dans ces moments là je ressens encore un truc bizarre. Avant je m'en foutais parce que je savais que s'il faisait ça c'était pour me rendre jalouse, mais maintenant comme il m'ignore… oh je sais plus ou j'en suis.

-Et maintenant tu le hais encore ? demande Mélissa

-Oui…non… j'en sais rien. Je ne le supporte pas, mais je ne le hais pas comme je hais Malfoy ou Rogue. Comment vous l'expliquer ? Je ne le hais pas vraiment, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. C'est un truc dans le genre.

-Tu as l'esprit bien embrouillé, tu es complètement perdue, me dit Mélissa

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Si seulement Potter n'avait pas changé.

-Je te rappelle que s'il a changé c'est justement parce que tu le voulais, me reprocha Pauline

-Oui je sais, mais avant c'était net entre Potter et moi. Il me courait après, je le repoussais et je le détestais. Maintenant qu'il m'ignore, c'est moi qui vais le voir pour lui dire ma façon de penser, et je ne vois plus clair dans mes sentiments.

-Tu veux que je te dise, me dit Pauline, j'ai l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés. Réfléchis fais la comparaison entre le présent et le passé et remarque bien les similitudes.

-c'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblances mais moi je ne le rejetais pas cruellement comme il le fait. Dès que je veux lui parler, ou plutôt lui gueuler dessus, il m'envoie chier.

-Désolé Lily, mais tu agissais de la même façon avant et à ce que je vois, tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte. Si tu es honnête envers toi-même tu verras que j'ai raison.

Je plonge dans mes souvenirs et … oh non… elles ont raison.

-comment j'ai pu… c'est pas mon genre…pourquoi j'ai… tu m'étonnes que maintenant il me déteste j'ai été vache avec lui

-Merci Merlin, elle a enfin réalisé, dit Pauline soulagée. Ça y est Lily ? Tu as compris ? Le problème dans ta relation avec James, c'est que pour je ne sais qu 'elle raison, tu le rejetais, ce qui entraînait de la souffrance et maintenant de la rancune.

-En fait tout est de ma faute. Si ça se trouve, si je ne l'avais pas rejeté, on aurait put devenir amis. Mais qu'est ce que je suis débile, une vraie conne.

-Mais non, tu es loin d'être bête, dit Mélissa en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur mon lit et en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Et puis tu sais, tous n'est pas perdu. Il te reste encore jusqu'au mois de juin.

-Dernière question, maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur, tes sentiments pour James ont-ils changé ? me demanda Pauline

-c'est un peu tôt pour le dire, il faut d'abord que j'encaisse le coup et après on verra. Bon les filles je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Je me glisse dans mon lit et je sens que je ne vais pas dormir de ci-tôt.

Comment ai-je pus être si aveugle. Je m'en veux vraiment mais je crois que le mieux à faire c'est de ne rien dire à Potter, et prendre mes distances avec lui pour le moment. Mais une question me trotte dans la tête. Comme me la demandé Mélissa mes sentiments pour lui ont-ils changés et surtout changeront-ils un jour ?

**POV James**

J'angoisse. Hier j'ai de demandé à Pauline et Mélissa de m'aider à savoir ce que Lily ressens maintenant. J'ai été obligé. Lily sait très bien cacher ses sentiments alors il fallait que ses amies lui demandent. C'est important pour la suite de mon plan. Depuis la rentrée j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que je vais faire. Mais tout dépend de ce que vont me dire Pauline et Mélissa. En principe hier soir elles ont dut lui demander. Et si elle ne ressent rien ? Et si tous tombe à l'eau ? Et si elle me déteste plus qu'avant ? Toutes ces questions qui me trottent dans la tête.

En ce moment je suis dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner, mais je suis tellement stressé que je n'avale rien

-Manges quelque chose et arrête de stresser. Même un match de Quidditch ne t'angoisse pas autant, me dit Sirius

-Oui mais là Patmol ce n'est pas un match de Quidditch, c'est quelque chose de plus important.

-Tu dois vraiment être très amoureux d'elle pour dire qu'elle est plus importante que le Quidditch, dit Remus. Au fait, c'est quand votre premier match ?

-Une semaine après le match entre Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle qui est dans deux semaines.

A ce moment là, Lily et ses amis se lèvent de table. Lily sort de la Grande salle tandis que Pauline, Melissa et malheureusement Crighton se dirigent vers nous.

-Où est donc passé Evans ? demandai –je

-Elle a une réunion avec Dumbledore en compagnie de Amos Diggory, répond Pauline. Il faut qu'on te parle Mélissa et moi.

Je vois de quoi elle veut parler. Elles ont parlé à Lily

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Intervient Crighton avec un air supérieur qui m'insupporte.. Qu'est ce qui peut être si important pour qu'on me laisse tombé moi, Jack Crighton. Je suis très intelligent vous savez, je peux moi aussi être utile dans les affaires importantes et…

-Si tu es si intelligent que tu le prétends, tu aurais remarqué que moi et mes amis ne voulons pas de toi, dis-je de plus en plus agacé

-La ferme Potter. Tes commentaires j'en ai pas besoin. Moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps ? Je reste seul ?

-Tu te demerdes, dit Pauline. A la base, si tu reste avec Lily, Mélissa et moi c'est parce que Lily le veut. Mais sinon, quand Lily n'est là, on s'en fiche de toi.

-Donc si je comprends bien, je reste avec vous var Lily ne peut pas ce passer de moi, dit Crighton. Donc ça veut dire que je lui plait. Parfait.

Le dernier mot me met en colère. Je me lève sur le point de réduire ce fumier en bouillit, mais Sirius et Remus me retienne. Je ne me rends même pas compte que la Grande Salle est devenue silencieuse et que tous le monde nous regarde.

-PARFAIT ? Comment ça parfait ? Lily n'est pas un objet qu'on manipule. Si tu reste avec elle c'est juste parce qu'elle a du cœur et que comme tu es nouveau elle veut t'aider.

-Oh mais regardez tous, le grand James Potter est jaloux de moi. Je suis vraiment le meilleur. Mais une chose Potter, pour que tu sois jaloux, il faudrait que tu aie des sentiments pour Lily. Intéressant. Non seulement je t'ai rendu jaloux mais en plus j'ai pris celle que tu voulais. C'est de mieux en mieux.

Si Pauline n'était pas entre nous, et si Remus et Sirius ne me retenaient pas, je l'aurai étranglé.

-Oh toi et ton ego surdimensionné vous la fermez, intervient Pauline, énervée. Tu crois que tous tourne autour de toi ? Que tu es le nombril du monde ? Tu rêves mon vieux. Ne te fait pas de faux espoir pour Lily. Je te rappelle qu'elle est préfète en chef et c'est son boulot d'aider les nouveaux alors on ne peut pas dire que tu as pris Lily à qui que ce soit et James n'es pas jaloux de toi, il n'a rien à t'envier.

-Ecoute petite, ne te mêle pas de nos affaires, alors tu serais gentille de la mettre en veilleuse, dit Crighton

Cette fois, c'est Sirius qui veux le tuer, mais Remus et moi nous retenons.

-Parle lui encore comme ça, et le prochain endroit ou tu te retrouveras ce sera au cimetière, cria Sirius, furax

-Tais-toi Black ne la …

-Bon maintenant ça suffit tout le monde, Intervient Remus. Jack tu as intérêt à te calmer. Je ne suis peut être pas préfet en chef mais je reste quand même préfet. Je pourrais très bien te mettre une retenue pour avoir causé tous ce remue-ménage.

-Toi me mettre une retenue ? J'aimerai bien voir ça, dit Crighton avec arrogance.

Non mais comment il parle à Remus. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se laissera pas faire

-Vraiment ? Alors une retenue pour toi avec McGonagall, lundi soir à 18h, pour avoir tenté de provoquer une bagarre, et pour insolence envers un préfet. Je crois que ce sont des motifs suffisant. Maintenant dégage et nous suis pas, ou tu pourrais le regretter

Sur ces derniers mots, Crighton sorti de la grande salle et parti dans le parc.

-Venez, je connais un endroit ou personne pourra nous déranger, dis-je.

On sort de la grande salle et on se dirige vers le septième étage, pour aller dans la salle sur demande. Une fois arrivés, je passe trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à ce que je veux autrement dit une salle pour pouvoir discuter. La porte apparaît. Mélissa et Pauline sont ébahis.

-Wouah ! C'est quoi cette salle ? demanda Pauline

-On rentre et après je vous explique. Dis-je.

Je rentre le premier et tout le monde me suit. Les filles sont impressionnées. Chacun s'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil, puis j'explique la fonction de cette salle.

-On appelle ce lieu la salle sur demande. Elle permet d'avoir une salle de ton choix. Soit pour travailler, pour s'amuser, etc. Pour ça il suffit de passer comme je l'ai fais trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à ce que l'on désire. C'est une pièce vraiment spéciale et très pratique. Peu de gens la connaissent. Bon maintenant les filles dîtes mois ce que vous avez découvert. Vous lui avez tous fait avouer ?

-Oh oui on a eu tous ce que tu voulais et même plus, dit Mélissa ravie.

Paulien et Melissa me racontèrent tous dans les moindres détails. Que Lily était troublé par mon changement me rendais fou de joie, mais apprendre qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle me rejetait, injustement et qu'elle culpabilisait, à ce moment là j'étais aux anges.

-Merci milles fois les filles. Vous avez étaient super, et le mieux c'est que même la présence de Crighton n'a rien fait. J'avais peur qu'il la détourne dans ces sentiments, mais finalement ça n'a rien changé. Maintenant je vais pouvoir passer au plan numéro deux. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant ces deux mois et j'ai trouvé la solution idéale.

-Et qu'elle est-elle ? demanda Remus

-Lily est assez perturbée par ce qui ce passe entre elle et moi depuis la rentrée, elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Donc pour lui permettre de faire le tri, je vais faire l'inverse de ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

-Tu veux dire être gentille avec elle ? demande Peter

-Exactement. Au départ j'étais vraiment cruel avec elle. Je lui hurlé dessus tout le temps dès qu'elle veniat me voir. J'étais insupportable pour elle, mais maintenant je vais me montrer aimable avec elle, tous en ne l'étouffant pas. en fait, je vais lui montrer celui que je suis vraiment

-Mais tu ne crois pas qu'en agissant comme ça du jour au lendemain tu ne la chamboule encore plus ? Demanda Pauline.

-Comme toi et Mélissa me l'avaient dit, elle ne sait pas si elle me hait ou pas, alors c'est le moment idéal de lui montrer ma vraie personne. Comme ça, quand elle fera le tri dans sa tête, elle gardera une image de moi positive.

-Franchement Cornedrue, tu m'impressionnes, dit Sirius. Je ne savais pas que tu avais du génie. Ton plan est ingénieux.

-Je te l'ai dit à la rentrée : je suis prêt à tous pour elle. Les filles, ce serait sympa si vous pouviez surveiller ce qu'elle pense sur moi, et sur Crighton aussi, s'il vous plait.

-Ok, dit Mélissa, mais si jamais elle apprend ce que tu manigance, elle t'égorge.

-C'est un risque à courir. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, être lundi pour débuter mon deuxième plan

**Voilà pour mon cinquième chapitre. Maintenant vous n'avez qu'une chose à faire : me dire ce que vous en pensez** **dans une review.**

**A bientôt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou,**

**Et voilà le chapitre 6. Je vous remercie pour vos supers reviews. Comme je le dis à chaque fois je les adore.**

**Maintenant place à la lecture !**

Chapitre 6 

James était impatient de montrer à Lily sa vraie nature. A l'idée que sa bien-aimée puisse du bien de lui à l'avenir le remplissait déjà de joie. Il était sûr de lui maintenant. Il aura ce qu'il souhaite le plus au monde et enverra Crighton au diable par la même occasion.

Pendant le week-end, la situation entre Lily et James étaient calme. Il n'y avait eu aucune dispute entre eux pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs proches et des professeurs. An réalité, Lily évitait James. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant lui et elle culpabilisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle fut si cruelle envers quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine, alors qu'en général, elle était une personne calme et douce. Elle craignait d'être lundi, car étant dans la même classe que James elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter aussi souvent que le week-end.

Le lundi tant attendu pour un et tant redouté pour l'autre arriva. James attendait l'occasion de pouvoir exécuter son plan, mais elle n'arriva pas durant la matinée. Mais il était patient. Le moment idéal arriva après le déjeuné, pendant le double cours de potion. Le professeur Slughorn avait formé des binômes. Sirius fut avec Pauline, Mélissa avec Remus, Jack avec Peter et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, James avec Lily. Celle-ci allait prendre ses affaires pour aller rejoindre son partenaire quand elle entendit James demandé au professeur :

-Professeur ? Pourriez-vous me changer de partenaire s'il vous plait ? Il serait préférable pour Lily qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un de plus compétant que moi.

-Mais Monsieur Potter, ne croyez-vous pas que vous vous améliorerez si justement vous avez comme partenaire une personne compétente ? demanda le professeur

-Sans doute professeur, mais je ne veux pas ennuyer Lily avec mes erreurs en potion. Je ne veux pas abuser de sa patience. Vous devriez la mettre avec Remus et moi je serai avec Mélissa.

-Très bien, c'est d'accord. Miss Evans vous serez avec Monsieur Lupin.

Tout le monde était surpris par la soudaine gentillesse de James, et Lily la première. Lorsqu'elle regarda le jeune homme, celui-ci, qui la regardait aussi, lui sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais, c'était un sourire bienveillant, sympathique, ce qui surpris encore plus Lily.

C'est ainsi que James se comporta pendant tous le reste de la semaine. Dès qu'il croisait Lily dans les couloirs, il la saluait gentiment. Quand leurs regards se croisaient, il lui souriait. Cette situation perturba encore plus Lily qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quant à Jack, il était de plus en plus énervé et agacé. Et les autres, eux, étaient heureux du changement.

Le vendredi soir de cette étrange semaine, Lily décida de s'expliquer avec James seul à seul. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas comprendre. Ainsi après le dîner, elle alla sur le terrain de quidditch, là où se déroulait l'entraînement de l'équipe de James. Elle remarqua que Remus aussi était présent et elle alla le rejoindre dans les gradins. Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il s'exclama :

-tiens ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'attends Potter, dit-elle

-ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? D'habitude tu préfère le fuir non ?

-Oui mais il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec lui. Il est bizarre avec moi depuis le début de la semaine. Non en fait, il est bizarre depuis la rentrée. Tu ne saurais pas pourquoi par hasard ?

-Si me je préfère laisser James le soin de t'expliquer.

Sirius qui s'entraînait lui aussi ( il était l'un des batteurs de l'équipe), vola vers Remus et Lily. Il avait remarqué la présence de la jeune fille ce qui l'étonna :

-Tiens donc ! Mais c'est notre préfète en chef préféré. Hey Cornedrue , Cria-t-il, regarde qui nous rend une petite visite !

James vola vers lui pour voir ce qui se passait, et à son tour il vit avec étonnement Lily :

-Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut que je te parle. C'est important, répondit-elle

-d'accord. L'entraînement est bientôt terminé. Si tu veux, attends-moi quand ce sera terminé devant le terrain.

-Ok.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'entraînement termina et Lily attendit James, comme prévu et en compagnie de Remus qui attendait Sirius. Quand celui-ci arriva avec son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de dire une bêtise :

-Bon et bien Remus et moi on va vous laisser. Ne faites pas de bêtise surtout. A plus tard.

Puis il partit en direction du château avec Remus.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda James à Lily tout en marchant pour aller à leur tour

-j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe. Depuis la rentrée tu es bizarre. Au début tu ne me supportais pas, et puis du jour au lendemain tu deviens aimable. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui ce passe et je dois avouer que ça me perturbe.

-J'étais sûr que t'allais me poser cette question. Si je suis devenu aimable du jour au lendemain c'est parce que ce week-end, Remus ma reproché d'être trop dure avec toi. On a bien discuté et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai vraiment été odieux avec toi, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Peut être ce qui m'est arrivé cet été, j'en sais rien. Je te pris de me pardonner pour mon attitude.

-Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Pour ce que je t'ai fait pendant trois ans. Figure-toi que j'ai eu la même discussion avec Pauline et Mélissa et elles m'ont ouvert les yeux. Au début je t'en voulais c'est vrai mais après je ne t'en voulais et pour te dire la vérité, je culpabilise.

-Ne culpabilise pas, tu avais de bonnes raisons pour me crier dessus. J'étais agaçant et lourd. Je n'arrêtais pas de te harceler, logique que à la fin tu pète un câble. J'agissais comme un vrai gamin.

-C'est vrai mais tu as mûri et c'est bien. Je suis vraiment contente que tous soit réglé.

-Oui moi aussi, tous ce que j'espère c'est que maintenant on va arrêter de ce disputer. Hey ! Tu te rends compte, ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'on parle et on ne s'est pas crié dessus. Une chose à inscrire dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, vendredi 30 Octobre, à…(il regarda sa montre) 18h 25, Lily Evans et James Potter on eux pour la première fois une vraie discussion sans hurler l'un sur l'autre, dit James comme pour faire une déclaration.

Lily ria, et James en bondit de joie intérieurement. Il avait réussi _enfin_ à la faire rire. Il trouvait que son rire était le plus beau au monde. Un rire qui réchauffe le cœur.

Une fois qu'elle arrêta de rire, un silence un peu gênant s'installa. Pour y mettre fin James dit :

-Bon excuse-moi mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour un devoir.

Lily très étonné haussa un sourcil :

-Toi aller à la bibliothèque ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'y rendais ? Ou plutôt je ne savais pas que tu travaillais tout court.

-C'est rare quand j'y vais mais j'aimerai faire mon devoir de potion qui m'a l'air un peu compliqué et comme je veux m'avancer dans mon travail il faut que je m'y rende.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Lily proposa :

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider.

James avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Et Lily venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais ça ne la dérangeait pas pour autant.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Euh… oui. Et comme ça me donnera l'occasion de le faire aussi. J'ai mon sac avec moi alors… mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave.

-Non au contraire j'en serais ravi et puis ça nous permettra de parler un peu, de mieux nous connaître. Dit James en lui souriant.

Puis tous les deux partirent en direction de la bibliothèque.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils revinrent dans la salle commune après avoir travaillé et discuté. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers qui mené vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-c'était vraiment sympa de discuter avec toi. Et je me rends compte que je ne te connaissais vraiment pas, dit Lily

James allait dire quelque chose quand Jack sortit comme un boulet de canon du dortoir et cria en descendant les escaliers.

-Tu ne peux pas donc laisser Lily tranquille Potter, tous vas bien Lily ? il ne ta rien fait ?

Comme pour la protéger, il mit ses mains sur sa taille, mais ce geste ne plut pas à Lily et James non plus. Lily se détacha de lui très vite :

-Alors de un de quel droit tu te permets de mettre tes mains sur ma taille et de deux je fais ce que je veux.

-je veux juste te protéger de cette ordure, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à James.

-« L'ordure » et moi étions en train de discuter c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, je me débrouille très bien toute seule, se défendit Lily

-comment ça tu discutais avec lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais ?

-bon écoute Crighton ne te mêle pas de nos affaires. Mais si tu veux savoir, Lily et moi avons arrêté de nous disputer, on a fait la paix en quelque sorte. N'est pas Lily ?

-Oui tout à fait. Maintenant s'il te plait Jack remonte là haut et évite de provoquer des ennuis tu en as déjà provoqué et je te rappelle qu'à cause de ça tu as eu une retenue lundi.

Très en colère, Jack ne remonta pas ce coucher comme l'avait demandé Lily mais sortit de la salle commune.

Lily soupira :

-Excuse le, depuis un petit moment il agit bizarrement, il est très possessif envers moi, comme si je sortais avec lui ce qui n'est pas le cas et ne le sera jamais.

Le cœur de James bondit de joie à cette révélation.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? demanda James

-Non. Il est gentil mais il a des manières qui laissent un peu à désirer. Et je me vois mal sortir avec lui.

-bon et bien je vais monter. Bonne nuit Lily. J'ai passé un bon moment avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit Potter. Dit Lily en montant les escaliers

-Je te rappelle que j'ai un prénom, cria James

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

Une fois dans le dortoir elle se sentit bizarre, mais contente. Passer du temps avec James fut pour elle un véritable plaisir. elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand Pauline lui dit :

-Eh bien tu en as mis du temps. Ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend. Ça a été si long que ça de régler tes problèmes avec James ?

Lily revient sur terre et dit :

-euh… pardon. Tu disais ?

-Je t'ai demandé si régler tous tes problèmes avec James avaient été si longs pour que tu ne reviennes que maintenant. , dit Pauline

-Oh non ça a été rapide. On s'est vite expliqué et tout est réglé maintenant.

-Tu étais passé où alors ? demanda Mélissa

-j'étais avec James.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Pauline. Attends, tu dis que tu es resté près de deux heures avec lui ? et depuis quand tu l'appelle James ?

-Expliques-nous tout en détail, dit Mélissa tout excitée.

Lily leur raconta ça soirée avec James. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire, elle souriait de plus en plus.

-On a vraiment passé un super moment. Et ça me surprend un peu, dit-elle pour terminer.

-Oh arrête de douté. Tu as enfin commencé à apprendre qui est James, dit Pauline un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

A ce moment là, Alice rentra dans le dortoir. Bien qu'elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec ses amies, elle suivait ce qui se passait entre Lily et James en demandant à Pauline et Mélissa.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda t-elle en voyant l'euphorie qui régnait dans la pièce

-Devine quoi, dit Mélissa, ce qu'on souhaite depuis un moment est arrivé. Lily à passait un agréable moment avec James.

-Sérieux ? et bah ça bouge enfin entre vous deux, il était temps.

-oui enfin, et ça va continuer de progressé vous allez voir. Après ils vont sortir ensemble, après ça va être le mariage, tu as intérêt à faire de moi ta demoiselle d'honneur. et pour finir le bébé, et…

-Stop! intervint Lily. Ne vous emballez pas trop vite. On a juste passé deux heures ensemble à discuter et à faire nos devoirs. C'est tout. Bon maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller me changer pour aller me coucher.

-Ok, mais dernière question, dit Pauline. quel est ta première impression maintenant que tu as passé un petit moment avec James ?

-je dois avouer qu'il est gentil. Je me suis trompé sur son compte, répondit Lily avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Au même moment, dans le dortoir des garçons James criait sa joie :

-Elle est merveilleuse ! Je l'aime ! Je l'adore !

-c'est bon Cornedrue, on a compris, dit Sirius. Ça fait dix minutes que tu n'arrête pas de répéter la même chose. Dis nous plutôt ce que tu lui as dit et ce qui c'est passé en suite.

James raconta tous ce qui c'était passé entre Lily et lui, de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient quitté.

-Ca devait être un super moment, dit Remus, mais pour ton excuse tu as été un peu malhonnête non ? Tu as utilisé ce qui lui est arrivé à elle, c'est pas très bien ça.

-je sais, c'est pas tout à fait la vérité mais je ne devais pas lui dire mon plan et en plus si ça se trouve, on aurait put avoir cette discussion si j'avais vraiment été méchant avec elle.

-Oui mais imagine qu'elle apprend la vérité. Tes chances de sortir avec seraient anéanties, dit Remus

-peut être mais est-ce un crime de vouloir tout tenter, pour trouver le bonheur ? J'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie, et rien que pour ça je veux me battre pour l'avoir.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, James se réveilla, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Ce jour là était un samedi, et il était prévu une sortie a Près au Lard pour tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Ce fut de très bonne humeur qu'il alla se doucher et se préparé. Il avait fait le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades. Il alla dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Croyant déjeuné seul, il vit à sa grande surprise, et pour son plus grand bonheur, Lily déjeunant, elle aussi et seule.

-Bonjour, lui dit –elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Salut, dit-elle à son tour venant de remarquer sa présence. Elle sourit timidement.

James engagea la discussion. Les minutes passèrent, et quand leurs amis arrivèrent, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite leur présence.

-Tiens mais regardé qui voilà, Jamesie et Lily ensemble, en tête-à-tête, un si beau matin. Que c'est romantique, dit sirius.

-Alors de un patmol, pour la trois cents cinquantièmes fois, ne m'appelle pas « Jamesie » et de deux, ça n'a rien de romantique, on est juste en train de discuter.

-Vous vous êtes quand même levé tôt ce matin, dit Pauline.

-au lieu de dire des bêtises, asseyez-vous et mangez.

Tous s'exécutèrent, sauf Jack. Il regardait James avec un regard haineux.

-Un problème Jack ? demanda Lily

-non il n'y a aucun problème, répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant.

-Je vous propose un truc et si on allait Près-au lard tous les sept … ah non je l'avais oublié lui. Bah alors tous les huit, proposa James.

-Ouais pourquoi pas , dit Lily, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de leurs amis. Lily qui aime une idée de James ce n'était pas commode. Sirius et Pauline se regardèrent.

A ce moment là Dumbledore, se leva pour faire une annonce.

-Chers élèves, j'ai le bonheur de vos annoncé qu'un bal aura lieu le samedi vingt-trois décembre pour la fête de noël. Les robes de soirée seront obligatoires. Pour cela une autre sortie à près au lard aura lieu le jour même.

Puis il se ressaya. Cette annonce fut pris avec un grand enthousiasme par les élèves.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit Lily ? demanda Pauline

-Parce que c'était un secret, dit Lily.

-Dit moi Cornedrue, tu aimerais y aller avec qui ?demanda Sirius.

James savait très bien là où il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sais pas laisse moi réfléchir un peu.

Il voulait bien évidemment demander à Lily de l'accompagner mais il était trop tôt pour ça. Il n'avait cessé de ce disputer que la veille, il lui fallait encore du temps. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Mais il fallait faire vite car il savait que Crighton allait bondir sur l'occasion. Finalement il changea d'avis.

-Bah tiens Lily, ça te dirait de venir avec moi au bal ? demanda t-il d'un ton neutre.

-euh non désolé Potter mais Lily ne viendra pas avec toi puisqu'elle vient avec moi, déclara jack ce qui énerva Lily :

-Je te demande Pardon ? tu ne m'as même pas proposé d'y aller avec toi alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux être sur que j'irais avec toi.

-c'est évident. Tu ne m'aurais pas dis non. Tu n'aurais pas pu résister. Alors j'ai pris la décision en avance, dit Jack avec son habituel air supérieur

-Et bien tu te trompes, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec toi. James je serai heureuse de venir avec toi, dit Lily d'un ton décidé.

Le cœur de James explosa de Bonheur. Elle l'avait appelé par son nom pour la première fois et il sera avec la plus belle femme au monde et cela mettra en colère Jack. D'ailleurs il était déjà énervé en ce moment même.

Lorsque James, Lily et leurs amis partirent pour Près au lard, Jack les laissa tombé, pour le plus grand bonheur de tout le monde, même celui de Lily qui l'avait agacé ce matin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça.

Tous les sept firent le tour des magasins. Ce promener ensemble était un véritable plaisir pour chacun. Cependant des couples se familiarisaient. Sirius rigolé avec Pauline, Remus et Mélissa discutaient, tous comme Lily et James. Quant à Peter, il se sentait exclu.

Quelques heures plus tard, au Trois balais, ils allaient passer leur commande dans le comptoir quand un des employés de Madame Rosmerta, dit à James et Lily :

-Vous êtes Lily Evans et James Potter ?

-Oui, répondirent les deux concernés

-On ma demandé de vous donné ceci, dit l'employée en leur tendant chacun une lettre. Je vous conseil de voir ce que contiennent ces lettres dehors, avec le monde qu'il y a, ce ne serais pas prudent.

-Vous savez qui est- ce qui vous a remis ces lettres ? demanda Lily quelque peu inquiète

-Non désolé, je n'ai pas vu qui c'était. Il portait une capuche qui lui couvrait le visage.

L'employée retourna à son travail, Lily et James se tournèrent vers leurs amis

-Moi et Lily allons dehors pour voir ce qu'il en est. Vous n'avez qu'à nous attendre à l'intérieur et nous garder des places, dit James.

Puis lui et Lily sortirent. Il était un peu inquiet.

-Je me demande ce que ça peut être, dit Lily.

Ils ouvrirent ensemble l'enveloppes qui contenaient les lettres. Mais il ne trouèrent rien à part chacun une capsule de bouteille. Ils ne comprenaient rien

-Mais qu'est ce que c'….

Lily ne put terminer sa phrase car elle sentit une secousse au niveau de son nombril tout comme James. Leur pied quittèrent le sol ils virent un tourbillon de couleur autour d'eux. Tout à coup leurs pieds atterrirent lourdement sur le sol et ils tombèrent par terre. Ils se relevèrent précipitamment. Il y avait beaucoup d'arbre autour d'eux et il faisait sombre

-Où on est ? Comment on a atterri ici ? dit Lily paniqué

-On est dans une forêt, mais pas la Forêt Interdite. On est en dehors de Poudlard, et c'est un portoloin qui nous a amené ici. Dit James sûr de lui. Etant un animagus, et ayant passé énormément de temps dans la Forêt de poudlard, il savait faire la différence.

-Mais pourquoi on est là ? je ne comprends rien, dit Lily qui se rapprocha de James qui la prit dans ses bras comme pour la protéger

-Moi non plus, dit-il

Mais derrière eux se tenait quelqu'un.

-Bonjour, dit l'homme qui avait une voix froide et aiguë.

Tous d'eux se retournèrent horrifié car devant eux se tenait ….

**Haha ! Suspens ! Mais qui est cet homme ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Dîtes-le moi dans un review.**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou !**

**Comme je le dis à chaque fois merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est super sympa. Voici maintenant le chapitre 7 que vous attendez.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 7 

(_ fin du chapitre précédent)_

_-Mais pourquoi on est là ? Je ne comprends rien, dit Lily qui se rapprocha de James qui la prit dans ses bras comme pour la protéger._

_-Moi non plus, dit-il._

_Mais derrière eux se tenait quelqu'un._

_-Bonjour, dit l'homme qui avait une voix froide et aiguë._

_Tous d'eux se retournèrent horrifié car devant eux se tenait …_Lord Voldemort

Lily se raidit, pétrifiée de se retrouver devant le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle. James, lui ne ressentait aucune peur. Tous ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égare de Voldemort était une haine telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Il voulait se venger de tous ce que Voldemort avait fait dans le passé. Il voulait venger ses parents.

-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Demanda James d'une voix grave et glaciale.

-Allons, allons, qu'est ce que c'est ces manières. Je vous salue amicalement, et vous ne me saluez pas à votre. Tes parents seraient déçus de voir que leur fils ne respecte pas les règles de la politesse. Qu'en penses-tu James Potter ? demanda Voldemort

-La politesse n'a pas lieu d'être devant un monstre tel que vous. Alors je répète ma question : qu'est- ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Mais rien ne presse jeune homme. Chaque chose en son temps. Pourquoi ne pas discuter un peu, comme des amis, dit Voldemort

-Bon je vais répéter ma question pour la dernière fois : Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda James d'une voix presque féroce

Voldemort ne fit plus attention a James, et regarda Lily

-Mais voilà une très jolie jeune fille. Tu es Lily Evans je Suppose. Lily… quel joli prénom, tous comme la fleur de Lys.

Voldemort allait s'approcher d'elle mais James se plaça devant elle pour la protéger.

-Laissez- là tranquille. Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Je sais ce que vous voulez. Vous avez tué mes parents, mais vous ne m'avez pas trouvé, alors vous voulez finir le boulot, dit-il

-Je dois avouer que c'est tentant, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour cette raison. J'ai besoin de nouveau fidèle puissant et d'après mon espion vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de l'école de Dumbledore. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de vous mes Mangemorts.

La peur de Lily s'estompa aussitôt. Elle ? Devenir une Mangemort ? Jamais !

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver, dit-elle en se plaçant à coté de James. Jamais on ne vous servira.

Voldemort soupira, exaspéré :

-Je vois bien le courage des gryffondors. Absolument minable.

-Et moi je vois bien la lâcheté des serpentards. Absolument pathétique, dit Lily sur le même ton ce qui mit Voldemort en colère.

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de la maison de Salazar Serpentard espèce de Sang de bourbe ! J'ai pourtant été clément avec toi. En principe je tue directement les gens de ton espèce, mais j'ai besoin de tes services ainsi que ceux de Potter. Mon espion m'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas évident de vous convaincre.

-Inutile de discuter, dit James. On ne sera jamais vos esclaves, ni aujourd'hui, ni plus tard.

Voldemort s'était calmé.

-Ecoutez au moins mes arguments. Si vous vous ralliez à ma cause, vous serez protégé, je vous enseignerai les plus grands secrets de la magie noire, le monde sera à notre pied, dit-il tout en tournant autour d'eux. Vous pourriez être mes plus grands fidèles, avec les informations que vous me donnerez, surtout toi James, qui veux devenir auror. En me donnant des informations du ministère tu deviendras mon préféré. Et toi Lily, tu veux devenir Médicomages. Quand une mission aura lieu, tu pourras soigner tous les blessés et avoir une grande place parmi nous

-Vous avez raison je veux devenir Auror, mais non pour vous aider. Pour vous détruire les Mangemorts et vous. Alors inutile d'insister, je ne serais jamais votre serviteur, dit james.

-Et moi non plus, dit Lily à son tour. Vous passez votre temps à tuer les moldus ou les « sang de bourbe » comme vous dîtes. Alors vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous rejoindre alors que votre sport favori est de tuer des gens comme ma famille ?

James et Lily étaient décidé : Plutôt mourir que d'être du coté de Voldemort.

-Allons allons, tous ça ne sont que… des préjugés. Vous n'avez pas encore bien réfléchi aux avantages d'être de mon coté. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir pendant un certain temps. On se reverra soyez en sûr. Mais sachez une chose, je n'aime pas quand on me dit non.

Sur ces derniers mots, Voldemort transplana. James et Lily restèrent sans voix pendant un moment, et ce fut Lily qui parla la première :

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais tous d'abord il faut retourner à près au lard, avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence, dit James

-Et on dit quoi à nos amis ?

-rien en ce qui concerne Voldemort pour le moment. Maintenant on va transplaner.

Tous les deux sortirent leurs baguettes et ce concentrèrent sur près au lard. La seconde suivante, ils étaient à côté de la cabane hurlante. Le coin était désert et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller au Trois Balais. Une fois à l'intérieur ils repérèrent leurs amis et se joignirent à eux

-Vous en avez mis du temps, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que vous êtes partis. On commençait à s'inquiéter, dit Pauline. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Avant que Lily n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, James prit la parole

-Oh c'était une petite blague stupide. Vaut mieux oublier.

Pauline et Mélissa laissèrent tomber, mais pas les autres Maraudeurs. Ils savaient bien que quand il s'agissait de blague, James sautait toujours sur l'occasion pour raconter. Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Après un moment, ils sortirent tous pour retourner à Poudlard. En chemin ils croisèrent Jack qui était en compagnie de Sally Smith, main dans la main.

-Bonjour James, dit Sally. Tu sais quoi moi et Jack on sort ensemble. Je n'est pas pus résister à son charme. Il est si beau et … intéressant

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à James avant d'embrasser Jack à pleine bouche. Devant ce spectacle James et Lily se regardèrent comme écœuré. Une fois les nouveaux tourtereaux décollés l'un de l'autre, Jack regarda Lily et Sally regarda James, pour voir s'il y avait une ombre de jalousie, mais il en fut rien. Après quelques secondes, Jack et Sally partirent vers les Trois Balais main dans la main tandis que James, Lily et leurs amis partirent vers le château et allèrent dîner.

Pendant le repas, Lily était silencieuse. Elle repensait à sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer à l'avenir, et des conséquences quand elle aura refusé l'offre du Mage Noir. Il allait sans doute se venger en la tuant ou pire, en tuant les gens qu'elle aime. Elle ne savait pas quoi Faire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas être du côté du Voldemort, c'était impensable, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que les personnes qui lui tiennent le plus à cœur meurent à cause d'elle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ? demanda Mélissa l'air absent de son amie

Lily revint à la réalité.

-Euh… non ça va, j'étais juste en train de penser au euh… devoir de métamorphose qu'il me reste à faire. Il m'a l'air un peu compliqué, dit-elle en regardant James. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, sans être dérangé par leurs amis.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, lui dit-il. Comme tu m'as aidé pour le devoir de potion…

-Oui d'accord. On aura qu 'à le faire tout de suite après le dîner, à la bibliothèque, dit Lily, soulagée qu'il ait compris son intention.

Une demi-heur plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque avec leurs affaires. Ils avaient trouvé un coin tranquille pour pouvoir parler sans être dérangé.

-Je crois qu'on est dans la merde, dit Lily en faisant les cents pas. Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

-On refuse ça c'est clair et net, dit James

-Oui, mais tu sais très bien que lui dire non ne sera pas sans conséquence. Il pourrait nous tuer ou tuer nos proches et c'est ce que je ne veux pas.

-Moi non plus, mais rien qu'à l'idée de le servir… ça me dégoûte. Je ne peux pas servir l'homme qui a tué mes parents et je n'en ai pas envie. Bon écoute, on va laisser passer le temps, et quand on le reverra, on lui dira non. Si ça ce trouve ses menaces ne sont que du bluff…

-Ce n'est pas du bluff et tu le sais, coupa Lily. Tu l'as entendu comme moi il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non. Si on lui résiste, il va vouloir se venger. Je ne veux pas le servir autant que toi, mais je préfère être son esclave que de voir les gens que j'aime mourir à cause de moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je …je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer tellement elle avait peur. Peur de perdre ses amis…sa famille. Depuis la monté en puissance de Voldemort, la crainte que sa famille se fasse tuer la hantait. Chaque jour elle se disait « C'est peut-être aujourd'hui » chaque matin où les hiboux venait apporter les lettres, son estomac se contractait.

James, voyant la détresse de Lily, la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et elle se laissa faire. Il aurait dut s'en réjouir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il voyait bien que Lily avait peur et il la comprenait. Il savait ce que c'était de craindre la mort de sa famille. James avait toujours peur de ne plus revoir ses parents quand il partait en mission, ce qui arrivait souvent. Cette peur il l'avait ressentis tous les jours jusqu'à leur morts.

-Ecoute Lily. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais dans les deux cas, nous sommes perdant mais ne crois-tu pas que se serait mieux d'être du côté de bien même si ça nous coûte beaucoup. Des morts il y en aura souvent, c'est inévitable. Mais autant être du bon côté, pour que ceux que nous aimons se souviennent de nous comme des personnes servant le bien.

Lily cessa de pleurer et se sépara de lui. Bizarrement elle eut comme un sentiment de vide. Elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle y serait bien restait longtemps.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue avec sa main. Mais on fait quoi pour nos amis ? On leur dit ou pas ? Et Dumbledore ?

-Il faut en parler à Sirius et les autres. Ils sont en haut de la liste des futures victimes de Voldemort à cause de notre refus. Il faut qu'ils sachent ce qui les attendent. Par contre Dumbledore… je ne sais pas trop.

-Je pense qu'on devrait lui dire. C'est le seul sorcier que craint Voldemort, il pourrait nous venir en aide. D'ailleurs je pense qu'on devrait le lui dire maintenant, dit Lily

-D'accord.

Oubliant complètement leurs devoirs de métamorphose, ils prirent leurs affaires, sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, que Lily est donné le mot de passe et qu'ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau. James frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

Lily entra la première

-Bonsoir Miss Evans, Bonsoir Monsieur Potter.

-Bonsoir professeur, dirent les deux gryffondors.

-que me vaux votre visite ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-On a quelque chose de très important à vous dire professeur, dit Lily. Hum… voilà…

Avec l'aide de James, Lily raconta leur rencontre avec Voldemort dans les moindres détails. Comment ils étaient arrivés dans la forêt, la proposition du Mage Noir, et la menace sous-entendue. A la fin de leur récit, Dumbledore dit :

-Vous avez bien fait de me dire tous çà, mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Tant que Voldemort n'a pas agis concrètement je ne peux rien faire. Tous ce qu'on doit faire c'est attendre.

-Et en ce qui concerne nos proches professeur, que faut-il faire ? demanda Lily

-Pour vos amis, tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard tout va bien, mais pour ta famille Lily comme se sont des moldus, je ne peux rien faire sans que le ministère de la magie soit au courant et justement il ne faut pas qu'ils entendent parler de cette histoire, il pourrait vous mettre à Azkaban rien que pour ça. Ne dîtes rien à personne à par peut-être vos amis. Soyez le plus discret possible sur cette affaire. Si Voldemort vous contact, dîtes-le moi. Restez très prudent. Toute histoire où Voldemort est impliqué, peut finir par un malheur. Maintenant allez à votre salle commune. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

-Bonne nuit professeur, dirent James et Lily.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau ils allèrent à la salle commune pour parler à leurs amis. James et Lily les trouvèrent devant la cheminée. James décida de leur parler dans le dortoir des garçons et une fois tout le monde assis sur un lit, James raconta tous ce qui c'était passé.

-Vous avez bien fait d'en parler à Dumbledore, il va pouvoir vous aider, dit Remus. Mais je suis surpris que Voldemort sache que vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de l'école et les métiers que vous espérez faire plus tard.

Lily et James se redressèrent, alarmés. Ils avaient oublié une chose essentielle : il y avait un espion de Voldemort à Poudlard.

-il y a un espion à Poudlard, dit lily. Mais le problème c'est que ça peut être n'importe qui. Un copain, un prof …beaucoup de gens savent que je veux devenir Médicomage.

-C'est sûrement un serpentard, dit Sirius.

-Possible mais on a pas de preuve, dit Lily. Si ça ce trouve c'est quelqu'un qu'on croyait connaître. De nos jours on ne peut faire confiance à personne. Mais soyez prudents et discret surtout. Vous êtes vous aussi en danger.

Derrière la porte du dortoir, Jack Crighton écoutait. Il avait tout entendu et il eut un sourire satisfait. Tous c'était déroulé comme il le souhaitait : James Potter et Lily Evans avait rencontré son maître Lord Voldemort.

**Et voilà la fin d'un autre chapitre. Il vous a plut ? Pour me le dire LAISSER MOI UNE REVIEW SVP. **

**A bientôt ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Encore une fois merci pour les reviews, ils sont d'enfer. Maintenant je vous laisse lire le chapitre 8, qui j'espère va vous plaire. **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Chapitre 8 

J'en ai marre. Elle s'en fou de moi désormais. Au début ça allait, mais maintenant, elle ne se préoccupe plus de moi. Je n'existe plus pour elle. Mais de toute façon, de gré ou de force j'aurais Lily Evans. Rien à voir avec l'amour. Je ne ressens rien pour elle. Si je la veux autant c'est juste pour le physique. Je suis fou de désire pour elle et ce, depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Quand je la vois, quand elle sourit…toutes ces petites choses qui la rendent incroyablement sexy me rendent de plus en plus désireux de la mettre dans mon lit.

Ça fait deux semaines que je sors avec cette débile de Sally, et en deux jours, j'ai réussi à coucher avec elle. J'avais pensé que ça apaiserait mon désire pour Lily, mais non. Au contraire, en sachant le plaisir que j'aurais à coucher avec elle, mon envie pour elle augmente. Le seul problème dans tous ça, c'est ce crétin de James Potter. Si celui-là n'existait pas, Lily aurait déjà été à moi, j'en suis sûr. Au début, je dois avouer que Potter m'a rendu service. En se disputant avec elle, je pouvais l'amadouer, être un peu comme son chevalier servant. Mais depuis deux semaine, en fait depuis qu'ils ont arrêtés de se disputer, on ne l'a voit jamais sans l'autre type à la tête enflée. Maintenant c'est Potter qui compte le plus. Le pire c'est que tout le monde à Poudlard pense qu'il ferait le plus beau couple de l'école. Ce sont tous des crétins. Je suis cent fois mieux que Potter. Pour tous les gens, Potter est comme un dieu. Même Sally. Cette idiote de Poufsouffle ne dit que « je suis sûr que James aurait fait ci… qu'il aurait fait ça… je suis sûr qu'il m'aime…Evans n'est qu'un jouet pour lui… et blablabla » en fait, je crois que, tout comme moi, elle est sortie avec moi juste pour rendre Potter jaloux. Elle a dut se rendre compte de l'amélioration qu'il y a eu entre Lily et Potter. Je suis d'accord avec lui sur un point : Lily est mille fois mieux que toute les filles de cette école, réunies… du moins physiquement. Potter lui c'est plutôt sentimentalement.

Ah…Lily. Si tu savais ce que tu rates. Je sais que tu m'aimes. C'est au fond de ton cœur. Après tout, qui peut résister à un garçon comme moi ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aurais que tu le veuilles ou non. Et si jamais Potter m'énerve encore, je demande à mon Maître la permission de lui régler son compte à cet abruti.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut cet imbécile dans notre camp. Qu'est ce qu'il peut rapporter de plus à part des problèmes ? Bien sur j'ai fait ce que le Maître voulait. J'ai permis que lui et Potter se rencontrent mais je ne vois toujours pas son utilité parmi les mangemorts. Mais bon, si Mon Seigneur veut avoir Potter à ses côtés, je ne peux pas m'opposer. De toute Façon Potter va refuser et il va avoir ce qu'il mérite Si ça se trouve j'aurais le droit de le tuer. Oh oui ! Ce serait si bien de pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains, rien que pour ma haine pour lui et pour m'avoir éloigné de Lily.

Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, et il y a un match de Quidditch. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Voyons voir un peu ce que veut Potter sur un balai. Sans doute pas grand chose par rapport à moi.

**POV Lily**

Ça fait deux semaines, que James et moi avons arrêté fait la paix. C'était deux semaines supers. Si seulement j'avais écouté Pauline, Mélissa et Alice plus tôt. Franchement, James est quelqu'un de génial. Il est adorable. Il est gentil, drôle, toujours là pour aider ses amis, très intelligent, il a beaucoup de conversation et il est très beau je dois dire. La bonne humeur le rend incroyablement séduisant. Qui aurait cru que moi, Lily Evans, dirait un jour tous ça à propos de James Potter. Maintenant je vois vraiment qu'il a grandi, qu'il a changé. Ce n'est plus ce garçon arrogant, prétentieux, gamin… non c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Sirius black aussi est quelqu'un de super. En fait, c'est un James numéro deux en quelque sorte. Mais moi je préfère le numéro un.

Maintenant que Pauline, Melissa et moi sommes très souvent avec les Maraudeurs, j'ai remarqué que Pauline était de plus e plus attaché à Sirius, et que Remus ne laissait pas Mélissa indifférente. Et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est réciproque. Par contre le seul qui est u peu à l'écart c'est Peter. Lui j'ai du mal à le cerner. Mais bon on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde.

Et Jack ? Bah lui, il nous a laissé tomber pour être avec sa petite amie Sally smith. Ils ont l'air d'être bien ensemble, mais ils ont quand même un comportement bizarre. Plusieurs fois, alors que je parlais avec James, ils viennent devant nous, comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué notre présence, et ils commencent à ce dire des mots d'amour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent sauvagement. Bien sur, James et moi nous les remarquons, mais nous n'y prêtons pas attention. A la fin quand ils se détachent l'un de l'autre, ils nous regardent quelques secondes puis s'en vont. Bon au début je pensais qu'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès, mais plus le temps passe plus je me dis qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. D'après Pauline, Si jack agit comme ça, c'est pour voir si je ne ressens pas de la jalousie, parce qu'il est avec Sally, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Il fait ce qu'il veut, moi je m'en fiche.

Depuis que mes disputes avec James ont cessé, Pauline, Mélissa et Parfois Alice me harcèlent de questions quand nous sommes dans le dortoir des filles. Au moins une fois tous les deux jours, elles me font un interrogatoire. « Alors, ça avance avec James ? », « Tu penses quoi de lui ? », « Tu le trouves canon ? » Etc.… et depuis hier, elles affirment que je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui. Elles disent n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie beaucoup James, que j'ai envie de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, que je lui souris souvent, que je l'observe beaucoup, que j'aime quand il me prend par les épaules de temps en temps, que forcément je commence à tomber amoureuse de lui. Même si ça me fait quelque chose quand il me lance des clins d'œil, quand il me sourit, quand il me complimente ou quand il prend ma défense quand un Serpentard me traite de Sang de bourbe, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je ressens de l'amour pour lui. Enfin je crois ? Du point de vue de mes sentiments c'est encore un peu le chantier, mais une chose est sûr désormais : je ne hais plus James, c'est fini. Je me suis lourdement trompé sur son compte.

Aujourd'hui, on est samedi, et il y a un match de Quidditch. Gryffondor joue contre Serpentard et tout à l'heure je vais aller voir le match, pour supporter l'équipe de ma maison, et pour admirer mon joueur préféré, qui n'est autre que James.

**POV James**

Que dire de ces deux semaines absolument géniales, et magiques. Les mots me manquent. Comment définir quelque chose d'aussi fantastique que de passer deux semaines en compagnie de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ? A présent toutes nos disputes sont loin derrière.

Depuis que Lily et moi avons fait la paix, on est toujours ensemble. Maintenant c'est moi qui l'a fait rire, qui la fait sourire, qui la rend heureuse. C'est ce dont je rêve depuis longtemps.

Il y a une chose qui nous a rapproché : Savoir que tous les deux sommes impliqués dans une histoire avec Voldemort, ça a créé entre nous une sorte de complicité et pour une fois, tous ça grâce à Voldy.

Une chose tout aussi bien : c'est que Crighton nous a lâché. Maintenant il est toujours avec sa copine qui tient absolument a embrassé l'autre crétin sous mon nez pour me rendre jaloux. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne ressens aucune jalousie, surtout maintenant que Lily est présente auprès de moi. Il n'y a que ma douce Lily que je vois. C'est la seule qui occupe mes pensées, mon temps. Je ne fais plus du tout attention aux autres filles et désormais il n'y a que Lily qui compte.

Aujourd'hui, je joue un match de Quidditch contre les serpentards. J'espère que Lily sera présente dans les gradins. Si ça ce produit, je serai le joueur le plus heureux du monde.

**POV Général**

Le match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu, donné une sorte d'excitation générale par mis les élèves. En général, les matchs opposant les gryffondors aux Serpentards, étaient toujours très attendu, et tous ça parce que les deux maisons se détestaient.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous le monde se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Dans les gradins du côté gryffondor, Lily était tout devant en compagnie de Mélissa, Remus, Peter Alice et Jack. Franck, Sirius et James faisaient partis de l'équipe, et Pauline commentait le match.

-Bienvenue a tous pour le deuxième match de la saison qui opposera les gryffondor au serpentard, disait-elle sous les applaudissements de la foule. Voici l'équipe de gryffondor avec Franck Londubat, Isabelle Johnson, Joanne Mayers, Sirius Black, John Watson, Grégory Dubois et le capitaine, j'ai nommé Jaaaaaaaaames Potter !

Tous les supporters de l'équipe de Gryffondor applaudirent bruyamment. Ensuite Pauline annonça la composition de l'équipe de Serpentard avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

Les deux équipes survolaient le terrain avant le coup d'envoi. James cherchait Lily des yeux et il la trouva. Il vola vers elle.

-C'est super que tu sois venu voir le match, lui dit-il quand il fut assez proche d'elle.

-Il est important que je soutienne l'équipe de ma maison. C'était primordial pour moi, dit-elle

-bon et bien excuse-moi, mais le match va commençait.

Il allait partir vers le centre du terrain, mais tout à coup, Lily l'appela avant qu'il n'est put s'en aller.

-James attend ! Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. James se pencha vers elle, surpris

-Bonne chance, dit-elle à son oreille. Puis, impulsivement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Le cœur de James manqua un battement et son estomac fit un looping. Il était aux anges. Il fit à Lily son plus grand et son plus beau sourire, ce qui la fit rougir légèrement. Quand James vola vers le milieu de terrain, c'était un homme euphorique et débordant d'une nouvelle énergie. Il en était sûr : ce sera le plus beau match qu'il n'aura jamais joué.

En voyant l'état de son ami, Sirius éclata de rire :

-je sens que Cornedrue va nous jouer un très beau match. Il faudra que je remercie Lily pour ça. Elle devrait t'embrasser de cette façon plus souvent, tu ne crois pas Jamesie ?

Pour toute réponse, James sourit, ce qui fit rire encore plus Sirius.

Mélissa et Remus souriaient. Pour eux, c'était un plaisir de voir deux personne à qui ils tiennent beaucoup être très heureux ensemble. Ils étaient convaincus que James et Lily, étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas amoureuse, dit Mélissa à l'oreille de Lily. celle- ci lui tira la langue. Elle était surprise par ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle ne regrettait pas. L'embrasser sur la joue lui avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

Tous le monde parlait du geste qu'avait eu Lily envers James, et même certains professeur.

-Ah ! Soupira le professeur McGonagal. Lily Evans est peut être la meilleure élève de cette école, mais quand il s'agit du sexe opposé, elle n'excelle pas dans le domaine.

Pauline, qui avait tout entendu éclata de rire.

-je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous professeur. Mais… dîtes moi professeur. Est-ce que vous, vous avez de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les hommes ?

Le professeur McGonagal rougit légèrement.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires et concentrez-vous sur le match au lieu de dire des sottises, dit le professeur sévèrement.

Pauline obéit et annonça le début du match.

Le seul mécontent dans l'histoire était jack. Il était furieux de voir que Lily eu un geste d'une grande tendresse envers celui qu'il détestait. Il ne pouvait supporter de voir que celle qu'il désirait ardemment, se comporte ainsi envers un autre garçon que lui.

Le match fut fantastique. Les gryffondors étaient au meilleurs de leurs formes, mais celui qui c'était montré le meilleur, était de loin James. A la fin du match, le score était de deux cents à trente en faveur des lions.

Lily et les autres descendirent des gradins pour féliciter les joueurs sur le terrain. Mais à peine avaient-ils dit bravo à l'équipe, que l'un des batteurs serpentards, furieux d'avoir perdu, lança un cognard, qui frappa James en plain dans l'abdomen. Il fut projeté loin en arrière, le souffle coupé.

-James ! Cria Lily avant de courir vers lui, suivis des autres.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle entendit Jack rire ouvertement en guise de moquerie

-Humpf ! Quel gland ! incapable d'éviter un simple cognard.

Ces propos rendit Sirius en colère. Il allait réagir mais Lily le devança. Très en colère elle se leva, se plaça devant Jack, et lui donna une énorme gifle. Tous le monde la regarda, bouche bée.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te taire de temps en temps ! dit Lily. Tous ce que tu sais faire c'est d'insulter James ! Il ne t'a rien fait mais tu trouves quand même le moyen de l'humilier et d'énerver tous le monde. Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, tu te tais et tu la mets en veilleuse, sinon c'est une semaine de retenue qui t'attends.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire créa la surprise générale. Lorsqu'elle était dans cet état de fureur, c'était en principe à cause de James. La voir s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre faisait bizarre.

Jack était le plus surpris d'entre tous. Mais quand il reprit ses esprits, il voyait rouge. Il refusait qu'une femme lui parle se cette manière. A peine Lily c'était retourner pour voir l'état de James, Jack la retint par le bras gauche.

-Comment tu viens de me parler ? Demanda t-il férocement. Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça c'est clair ?

James qui était encore un peu secouer, mais qui entendait tous, se redressa soudainement voyant ce que faisait Jack à Lily. Son sang fit un tour. Voir quelqu'un maltraiter Lily le rendait fou.

-Aïe tu me fais mal ! Lâches-moi, dit Lily les yeux pleins de larmes. Il lui faisait très mal et elle ne sentait plus son bras.

James se précipita vers Jack. Il prit le bras qui retenait Lily pour qu'il la lâche, et donna un coup de poing sur le visage pour qu'il lâche et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le coup de James fut si puissant qu'il tomba par terre, le coin de la bouche en sang. James, lui, éloigna Lily.

Jack se releva et fonça sur James. Il l'attrapa par l'abdomen et le fit tomber. Il se mit sur lui et lui donna un coup sur le nez, qui se cassa. James le repoussa et se mit à son tour sur lui pour lui donner des coups. Sirius, Remus, Peter Franck et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor les séparèrent. Les deux Garçons essayèrent de se libérer des élèves qui les retenaient, mais en vain.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Dit le professeur McGonagal qui venait d'arriver. Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement pareil. Deux gryffondors qui se battent comme des chiffonniers. Vingt points en moi pour Gryffondor. Miss Evans, emmenez monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous Monsieur Crighton j'ai quelques mots à vous dire !

Lily s'avança vers James. Elle voyait qu'il était encore très en colère.

-Viens James, on va à l'infirmerie, dit-elle avec douceur.

James regarda Lily dans les yeux. Se plonger dans ses yeux verts émeraudes, le calmait. Lily lui prit la main. Il frissonna au contact de sa main douce.

Ils partirent à l'infirmerie suivit des autres maraudeurs, Pauline, et Mélissa. Une fois arrivées, l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh n'était pas du tous surprise de voir James. Elle avait l'habitude de ses visites et de le voir blessé.

-Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez Monsieur Potter, dit l'infirmière en cherchant le nécessaire pour le soigner. Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette fois ? Vous êtes tombé de votre balai ? A voir l'état de votre visage je dirais que non. J'opterais plutôt pour une bagarre. Assez vous sur un lit Monsieur Potter et un seul d'entre vous peut rester avec lui, ajouta Mme Pomfresh aux amis de James.

-Vas-y Lily, dit Sirius.

-Non vas-y toi. C'est ton meilleur ami…commença Lily

--Je préfère que ce soit toi qui reste avec James, et lui aussi je pense, la coupa Sirius

Finalement Lily accepta. Elle resta à l'infirmerie tandis que ses amis partirent. Elle alla près de James.

-Ca va ? demanda t-elle

-Bof, répondit James. Un peu mal au nez…

-attends, je vais arranger ça, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Elle la pointa vers le nez de James et prononça la formule « _Episkey » _le nez du jeune joueur guérit aussitôt. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha du lit où était James, prit l'alcool, le coton, mais lorsqu'elle voulut commencer les soins, Amos Diggory, l'autre préfet en chef entra dans l'infirmerie :

-Madame Pomfresh, le professeur McGonagall vous demande pour soigner Crighton.

-Tiens donc ? et pourquoi ne vient-il pas ici ? demanda Madame Pomfresh, un sourcil levé

-Parce que Potter est ici, répondit-il. Le professeur McGonagall vous expliquera tous.

-Très bien, je vous suis Monsieur Diggory. Missa Evans, pourriez-vous vous occuper de Potter pendant mon absence S'il vous plait.

Elle suivit donc Amos, laissant Lily et James seuls. Lily prit l'alcool et le coton qu'avait laissé Madame Pomfresh, et commença à soigner James

-Crighton, un de ces jours, je vais le tuer, vociféra James

-Laisse tomber, dit Lily. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis. Tu n'aurais pu du te battre avec lui d'aill….

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais le laisser te broyer le bras. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ?

-Ca va, j'ai encore un peu mal mais c'est supportable, dit Lily qui avait fini de désinfecter les blessures de James.

-Fait voir ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle souleva la manche gauche de son pull. On y voyait encore la trace de la main de jack. James regarda Lily, légèrement inquiet, et Lily le remarqua

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien, dit Lily. C'est toi qui as subi des coups pas moi. Maintenant je vais refermer tes plaies alors tiens-toi tranquille s'il te plait.

Elle prit sa baguette et tapota légèrement sur les blessures en prononçant la formule appropriée. Une fois fini, elle pointa une dernière fois sa baguette sur le visage de James et prononça « _Tergeo » _afin d'enlever toutes les traces de sang.

-Et voilà, j'ai fini. Il restera quelque trace mais tu n'auras pas de cicatrices.

James sourit en s'imaginant, marié avec elle, et aux petits soins pour elle. Il aurait son infirmière personnel.

-Au fait j'ai oublié de te remercier pour tout à l'heure, dit Lily.

-tu n'as pas à me remercier. Et rassure-toi, si jamais je le vois encore faire ça sur toi, je l'égorge.

Lily sourit timidement. Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle, et elle ne put expliquer pourquoi. A ce moment là, McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière vérifia si James avait était correctement soigné.

-C'est du très bon travail, Miss Evans, dit-elle. Vous feriez une très bonne infirmière.

-J'aimerais éclaircir un peu les choses sur ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure après le match, dit le professeur McGonagall tandis que Madame Pomfresh retourna à son travail. Miss Evans, vous êtes préfète en chef, et j'aimerais avoir votre version des faits. Et soyez impartiale.

Lily raconta tous ce qui c'était passé et dans les moindres détails et même quand il avait faillit lui briser le bras.

-Votre récit semble vrai. En tout cas il ressemble à celui que m'ont donné les membres de l'équipe et les autres témoins. Je vais donner au moins deux semaines de retenues à Monsieur Crighton. Il a eu un comportement lamentable et vous avez eu de la chance que James vous ai protégé. En tous cas, Crighton ne ressemble pas du tout aux autres gryffondors. Bon je pense que vous pouvez tous les deux sortir de l'infirmerie. Bonne journée.

Le professeur de Métamorphose allait sortir de l'infimerie mais Lily pensa soudainement à quelque chose :

-Attendez professeur ! Dit-elle. Je pense qu'il faudrait que Jack, change de dortoir pendant un certain temps. Lui et James partagent le même, et après ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, il serait sans doute préférable de les séparer.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais consulter le professeur Dumbledore, dit le professeur avant de sortir.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu penses à tous, dit James impressionné.

-C'est ça le boulot de préfet, dit Lily.

Le soir même, Lily, Pauline Mélissa et les Maraudeurs, étaient dans la salle commune. Lily lisait un livre, James la dévorait discrètement des yeux tout en jouant aux échecs avec Peter, Sirius taquinait Pauline, et Remus discutait, comme d'habitude avec Mélissa. Tout à coup, Jack entra dans la salle commune comme un boulet de canon.

-EVANS ! cria-t-il

Lily, légèrement apeurée, se leva d'un bond :

-qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda t-elle

-QU'EST CE QUIM'ARRIVE ? A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TA GRANDE GUEULE, JE SUIS OBLIGE DE DORMIR DANS LE DORTOIR DES PREMIERE ANNEE ! Cria Jack très en colère. Jamais Lily ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage. Chaque trait de son visage était marqué par la fureur qui était en lui. Si Lily était inquiète, les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune se moquèrent de lui, ce qui eux le don d'énerver plus Jack, si cela était possible.

-TU VOIS ! MAINTENANT GRACE A TOI ET TES CONNERIES JE SUIS LA RISE DE TOUS LE MONDE !

Lily, plus qu'agacé d'entendre Jack hurler prit les choses en main. Elle sentait que James n'allait pas tarder à intervenir.

-Bon écoute-moi bien, tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton. Tu es dans une salle commune alors on a pas forcément envie de t'entendre crier. Ensuite, si tu es obligé de partager le dortoir des premières années, tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. C'est toi qui as commencé à foutre la merde, il faut que tu payes les conséquences. Si tu n'avais pas insulté James, rien ne se serait passé et je n'aurais pas était obligé de demande à McGonagall de te changer de dortoir de peur que tu foutes encore le bordel, en provoquant une autre bagarre avec James. Tu vois, si tu savais la fermer un peu, et te retenir de l'insulter, ce qui est soit dit en passant, très agaçant à la fin, tu n'aurais pas eu d'ennuis. Alors maintenant je vais te donner un petit conseil, ne t'approche pas de James, ni de ses amis et tiens toi à carreaux. Je pourrais très bien faire empirer ton cas.

Le silence était, désormais, total. Tous le monde écoutait et attendait la suite. Quand Lily s'énervait, c'était toujours intéressant. Jack, lui, était très étonné des paroles de la jeune femme. Il leva un sourcil, fit un sourire qui montrait qu'il était sur de lui, et dit :

-Toi ? Empirer mon cas ? Je suis sur que tu ne le feras pas. Tu es trop amoureuse de moi pour faire un truc pareil.

Lily éclata d'un rire moquer :

-Il faut arrêter le Whisky pur feu. Je ne suis et ne serais jamais amoureuse de toi. Tu as un trop sale caractère pour ça. Si tu as prit ma gentillesse pour de l'amour tu te trompe. Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi. Tu es trop arrogant, calculateur, prétentieux, et sur de soi. Tu crois que le monde t'appartient, que tu es le meilleur, mais tu te trompes mon gars. Pour moi, ton comportement est pathétique. C 'est lamentable. Si tu crois que ta façon d'agir m'attire c'est que tu es loin de me connaître. Peut être que ça marche sur des idiotes comme Sally Smith mais pas sur moi. Alors inutile que tu tente ta chance. Je vais te dire une phrase que j'avais l'habitude de balancer à James quand il me harcelait pour que je sorte avec lui ( James de son côté sourit) je préfère, mille fois sortir avec le calamar géant qu'avec toi. J'espère que c'est clair maintenant. A présent tu devrais aller chercher tes affaires dans ton ancien dortoir et découvrir le nouveau, qui, j'en suis sûr, te conviendra parfaitement.

Jack, ne sachant pas quoi dire, obéit. Il était encore en colère et était décidé. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir avec les sentiments, seule la force pouvait l'aider.

James, quant à lui, était impressionné par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il en fallait du cran pour dire a Jack ses quatre vérités

-Et bien, je dois dire que tu t'en ais très bien tiré. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'intervenir.

-il fallait que je mette les points sur les i. Il commençait sérieusement à me casser les noix, dit Lily quelque peu fière d'elle.

-Le meilleur dans toute cette histoire, c'est que maintenant, elle va s'en prendre à Jack, dit pauline. Ça va être très distrayant. Je dois avouer que je commençais à m'ennuyer de tes pétages de plomb Lily.

-Pauline tu me vexes, dit Sirius, la main sur le cœur et avec un air faussement triste. Moi qui croyais t'amuser. Tu viens de briser mon petit cœur si fragile.

James, Lily, Mélissa, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Pauline avança vers Sirius. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et dit :

-Mais voyons Siriunouchet, tu sais bien qu'avec toi, c'est différent. Comment toi le grand Sirius Black ne peut pas me faire rire. C'est impossible.

-Je sais, je suis le meilleur, dit Sirius en bombant le torse.

-Oui bon, n'exagérons rien non plus. Bon et bien, après cette journée pleine de rebondissement, je vais me coucher. Mélissa ? Lily ? Vous venez ?

-Oui on arrive, dit Lily. Bonne nuit les garçons, bonne nuit James.

-Bonne nuit Lily, dit James en s'avançant vers elle et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le cœur de Lily accéléra et elle rougit. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive » ce disait-elle en montant les escaliers, qui la menait vers son dortoir. Pourquoi régissait-elle comme ça quand James la touchait ? C'était la première fois qu'un garçon avait un tel effet sur elle. Elle avait besoin de conseil.

En entrant dans le dortoir des filles, elle vit Pauline, allongé sur son lit et Mélissa qui se changeait.

-Les filles ? j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose

-Ca peut attendre demain Lil's ? Je suis crevé.

Lily fut un peu vexée. Elle se dirigea vers sa malle pour prendre son pyjama.

-Très bien. Laissez tomber. J'allais vous dire que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour James, mais apparemment vous préférez dormir.

Pauline se redressa directement, sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers Lily, tous comme Mélissa.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Pauline.

-Tiens ? Maintenant vous ne voulez plus dormir ? Demanda Lily avec sarcasme.

-Si j'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire, non. Dit Pauline.

-j'ai dit qu'il se pourrait que j'aie des sentiments pour James. Mais c'est pas sûr.

Pauline et Mélissa sautèrent de joie.  
-Oh Lily, si tu savais comme on est heureuse pour toi ! dit Mélissa

-Eh ! oh , dit Lily. On se calme les filles. Je vous ai dit que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour James, pas que je vais me marier avec lui. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens.

-Mais on te connaît Lil's. au début tu dis peut être et après tu dis oui. Alors dit nous ce que tu ressens, on va te remettre sur le droit chemin.

-Bah… je sais pas, mais l'effet que me fait James est différent des autres garçons. On est ami, mais pourtant… c'est bizarre. Quand il me touche j'ai comme un frisson, quand il me défend ou me complimente, j'ai un sentiment bizarre qui s'empare de moi, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand il me sourit. C'est vraiment étrange.

-Lily, Lily, Lily, dit Pauline. Tu peux connaître les ingrédients par cœur les ingrédients de la plus compliquée des potions, mais tu ne connais rien a l'amour. Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas étrange. Tu commences à tomber amoureuse, c'est tout à fait normal.

-Tous ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui en seulement deux semaines.

-Bah tu sais, dit Mélissa, il existe un phénomène étrange que l'on appelle le coup de foudre, et où le temps n'a pas d'importance. Quand ça te tombe dessus, il n'y a rien à faire. Et puis en plus ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureuse de lui. Il suffit de voir comment tu te comportes avec lui. Dès que James est dans les parages, il n'y a que lui qui compte pour toi, tu veux toujours avoir sa présence auprès de toi, et encore ce matin, pour commencer, tu l'embrasses sur la joue, tu ne regardes que lui pendant le match, quand Jack l'a insulté, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, tu le prends par la main pour le conduire à l'infirmerie, et des exemples comme ça je peux t'en donner encore plein. Et pourtant, comme tu l'as dit, ça ne fait que deux semaines que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis amoureuse de lui ? demanda Lily

-Pour nous oui, mais après c'est à toi de te l'avouer, dit Pauline.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 8. vous a-t-il plut ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en m'écrivant TOUS une review.

A bientôt avec le chapitre 9 !


	9. Chapter 9

**Kikoo !**

**Comme je le dis toujours, merci pour vos reviews, ils sont tous simplement géniaux. **

**Et voici le chapitre 9, qui sera plein de rebondissements.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 

Au cours du mois de novembre, la situation entre Jack et Lily avait changé. Il ne se parlait plus et s'ignorer, bien que de temps à autre, elle se mettait en colère contre lui sur son comportement.

Jack avait quitté Sally le lendemain de l'incident qu'il y a eu entre lui et James. La jeune fille de Poufsouffle lui avait fait tellement de reproche sur ce qu'il avait fait à James, que Jack la quitta. Depuis Jack enchaînait les conquêtes. Au moins une par semaine. Bien qu'il ne prêtait plus beaucoup attention à Lily, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur elle. Il assouvirait son désir pour elle, même s'il devait utiliser la force.

Alors que Jack était quelque peu malheureux, Lily elle était très heureuse. Etre amie avec James était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée cette année. Il y avait une grande complicité entre eux. Lily c'était avoué qu'elle avait des sentiments pour James, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était juste un béguin ou le vrai amour.

James lui devenait de plus en plus dingue d'elle, et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de lui déclarer sa flamme. Maintenant qu'il avait une chance de sortir avec elle, il avait hâte de saisir cette chance.

Lui et Lily n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelle de Voldemort ce qui les inquiétaient un peu plus chaque jour. Plus vite ils en finiraient avec cette histoire mieux se serait. Lily était la plus inquiète des deux. Chaque jour, sa peur d'apprendre la mort de sa famille grandissait.

Un autre couple commençait à prendre forme : Sirius et Pauline. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et depuis que Sirius avait demandé à Pauline de l'accompagner au bal de Noël, vers la fin du mois de novembre, ces deux là étaient presque inséparable, pour le plus grand malheur du fan club de Sirius. Elles avaient toutes priées, le ciel pour que le beau gryffondor, l'accompagne au bal. Quand elles ont appris qu'il avait invité Pauline, certaines étaient scandalisées, d'autre pleurées de désespoir et d'autres étaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Pour toutes ces jeunes filles, être la cavalière de Sirius, c'était comme être la reine d'angleterre. Pour Pauline, voir toutes ses filles dans cet état l'amusait et la rendait fière. Comme elle avait toujours détesté ces groupies, elle aimait les rendre folles de jalousie.

Pauline appréciait réellement Sirius et ce, sur toutes les formes. Il avait un grand sens de l'humour, il avait beaucoup de jugeote et il possédait une grande intelligence. De plus il était très beau ce qui ne gâchait rien. Il représentait pour elle l'exemple d'homme avec qui elle aimerait passer sa vie. Encore fallait-il le trouver. Bien que « l'homme parfait » était sous ses yeux elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait les séparer un jour ou l'autre. Mais après tout pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tenter sa chance ? Peut-être qu'elle se trompait.

Sirius, lui ne pensait plus qu'à elle et tout comme James, il était amoureux a présent. Au début il pensait qu'être amoureux était pour les idiots et les chochottes. Lorsqu 'il voyait James dans parfois dans un état de faiblesse et de désespoir quand Lily lui criait dessus, il s 'était presque juré de ne pas devenir comme lui. Mais à présent lui aussi connaissait le sentiment d'amour, et il disait que si pour ça il fallait être un idiot et une chochotte alors il le serait. Etre amoureux lui donné une sorte de force. Il avait l'impression d'être capable de tous, rien pour la personne qu'il aime. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que ressentait James.

Pour le fan club de James, les choses s'étaient présenté différemment. Dès le premier jour où Dumbledore avait fait l'annonce sur le bal, tous le monde savait qu'il allait demander à Lily de l'accompagner, donc le fan club du jeune homme avait jeté son dévolu sur Jack, sachant qu'elles n'avaient plus aucune chance. D'ailleurs Jack n'arrêtait pas de se venter d'avoir un fan club rien que pour lui ce que Lily trouvait pathétique. Elle pensait qu'avoir un groupe de filles idiotes comme Fan club était quelque chose d'insultant et non de valorisant car si un homme aimait être en compagnie de ces jeunes filles en chaleur, alors l'homme en question était aussi un idiot.

Dès le début du mois de décembre tous les élèves, et surtout les filles, ne parlaient plus que du bal. Cependant Lily et ses amies ne parlaient que très rarement de l'événement. Elles avaient seulement décidé d'acheter leurs robes le jour même, lors de leur sortie à Près au Lard. Ce fut au mois de décembre que Remus demanda à Mélissa de l 'accompagner au bal. Il avait longtemps à hésiter à lui demandé, mais il décida d'écouter ses amis, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui conseiller de la prendre pour cavalière. Comme c'était un garçon assez timide, il avait prit son courage à demain et lui demanda et à son grand soulagement la jeune fille accepta.

En réalité, depuis le début, Remus voulait lui demander d'être sa cavalière. La personnalité si douce de la jeune gryffondor, avait fait quelque peu craqué le jeune loup-garou. Mais quand il sentait qu'ils étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre, il prenait du recul. A chacun de ses moments là, sa crainte revenait. Il avait peur que Mélissa découvre sa lycanthropie, et qu'elle le laisse tomber pour cette raison. Il ne voulait pas souffrir donc il restait le plus loin possible de toute relation, et c'était ainsi avec toutes les filles, mais à la différence des autres, Mélissa avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Etait-ce l'amour de sa vie ? Ça il n'en savait rien mais ce dont il était sur, c'était que Mélissa était spéciale.

Mélissa, elle, avait depuis longtemps un faible pour Remus Lupin. Le plus calme des Maraudeurs avait intrigué la jeune fille et ce depuis la première année. Maintenant, passer presque tout son temps en sa compagnie, lui permettait de mieux apprendre à le connaître. Quand Remus l'avait invité pour le bal, elle avait était vraiment enchanté.

Lorsque l'heure de ce fameux bal arriva, les Maraudeurs( excepté Peter qui avait donné rendez-vous à sa cavalière de Serdaigle dans le hall d'entré) attendaient leurs cavalières dans la salle commune en bas de l'escalier.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elles font ? Se lamentait Sirius. Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'elles se préparent. Pourquoi mettent-elles autant de temps ? Moi en dix minutes, quinze maxi, je suis prêt.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on dise, dit James, ce sont des filles, alors elles ont besoins de temps pour leur truc de fille. Dit toi que ces deux heures, ne sont pas gâchées pour rien. Quand Pauline arrivera, elle sera super canon et à ce moment là tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir attendu. En tous cas, moi c'est ce que je me dis pour Lily.

Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'escalier et il était bouche bée. Il regarda dans la même direction, et il eut la même réaction que son ami. Ce qu'il voyait était époustouflant. Lily, suivit de Pauline et Mélissa, descendait les escaliers. Pour James, Lily ressemblait à une déesse. C'était _sa_ déesse. Elle avait une robe de couleur vert bouteille qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Sa robe n'avait pas de bretelle, et s'évasait légèrement à partir des hanches. Lily était légèrement maquillé, elle s'était fait un chignon en laissant quelques mèches devant son visage. Sa présentation était simple, mais cela la rendait plus belle eux yeux de James

Pauline avait mit une robe noire avec des brettelles très fin. Je veux en venir. Elle avait aussi opté pour un maquillage discret et elle avait laissé ses cheveux noirs, lâchés.

Mélissa portait une robe de soie rose pale, très simple, mais très élégante. (N.d.a : désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour les descriptionsdans ce genre. Ce qui est important c'est qu'elle est belle.)

Les garçons n'en revenait toujours pas que c'était leurs cavalières.

Lorsque Lily fut devant James, celui ci lui dit en lui donnant son bras :

-Tu es magnifique.

Lily rougit légèrement. Avec un grand sourire et en lui prenant le bras, elle lui dit :

-Toi aussi, tu es très élégant.

Remus aussi avait offert son bras à Mélissa tout en la complimentant sur son élégance. Le seul qui ne régissait pas, c'était sirius. Il était encore époustouflé par la beauté de Pauline. Quand elle fut devant lui, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans aucun son ne sorte.

-Sirius, arrête de faire ça, on dirait un poisson. Fais plutôt ce que tu dois faire, dit Pauline

Sirius se ressaisit aussitôt.

-A vos ordres mademoiselle, dit-il en lui donnant son bras, qu'elle prit avec un grand sourire.

Les trois couples, descendirent, pour aller rejoindre les autres élèves dans le Hall d'entrer.

Tous les élèves attendaient un signal pour pouvoir entré dans la Grande salle. Tous les préfets attendaient devant la porte, car c'était eux qui devaient ouvrir le bal.

Ce fut le professeur McGonagall, qui ouvrit les portes :

-Vous pouvez entrer. Que les préfets et leurs cavaliers se mettent sur la piste pour la première danse.

Tout le monde obéit. Une fois que tous étaient à leur place, la musique commença. C'était une valse. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que James dansait divinement bien. Avec lui, elle se sentait légère. Cependant, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Sentir sa main sur sa taille la frustré un peu. Elle avait frissonné quand il avait posé sa main sur elle.

Tandis que toute la foule regardait les couple au milieu danser, Jack ne cessait d'observer Lily. Ce soir sera le moment idéal. Tout le monde sera occupé, et avec le bruit personne n'entendrait la jeune fille se plaindre et appeler à l'aide. Le problème était James. Comment se débarrasser de lui le plus longtemps pour pouvoir prendre Lily ? Il la surveillerait toute la soirée et dès que l'occasion se présentera, il la prendrait. Jack eu un sourire mauvais, tout en la regardant.

Les heures passèrent et tout le monde s'amusait. Lily la première. Elle s'amusait comme une folle grâce à James. Il la faisait rire plus que jamais et elle adorait danser avec lui. Il l'avait entraîné dans des danses folles et deux fois ils avaient dansé un slow. Dans ces deux fois, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, tout en étant bien dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle avait été envoûtée par son odeur, par la sensation que lui apportait les mains de James sur sa fine taille. Sans le vouloir, lors du premier slow, elle avait mit sa tête sur son épaule, et avait fermé les yeux pour savourer ce moment. « Mais que m'arrive t-il ? » C'était la question qu'elle se posait tous le temp. Elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver une réponse claire.

Après une autre danse, cette fois rythmée, James et Lily s'écartèrent de la piste de danse.

-Ca te dirait qu'on aille prendre un peu l'air ? Demanda Lily.

-Ouais, d'accord, répondit-il. Je vais juste chercher des boissons d'abord. Je te prends une bièraubeurre ?

-Oui, ce serai gentil. Je t'attends dans le hall.

Jack, qui les observait toujours, les vit se séparer. C'était l'occasion ou jamais, et par chance, sa cavalière était partie aux toilettes. Personne ne l'embêterait. Il prit donc aussi la direction du hall. Il n'y avait personne, et il vit Lily devant les portes du château.

-Il faut que je te parle, dit-il lorsqu'il fut devant elle.

Lily leva ses sourcils d'étonnement.

-Ca peut attendre un autre jour ? J'attends James et pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas très envie de te parler. Tu pourrais me gâcher la soirée.

-Il faut que je te parle, et maintenant, dit-il en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant dehors.

-Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Et où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Là où personne ne peut nous entendre, répond t-il

Il l'emmenait vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Une fois derrière, Jack lâcha brutalement Lily et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

-Très bien, murmura t-il pour lui

-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? demanda Lily, énervée

-Puisque tu insistes, je vais tout te dire Lily jolie. Tu sais, depuis le début de l'année, dès que je t'ai vu en fait, j'ai tout de suite sut que tu m'obsèderais. Et j'avais raison.  
-alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as forcé à venir ici ? Pour que je t'entende dire que je t'obsède ? Demanda Lily, cette fois ci scandalisée. C'est tant mieux pour toi, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Lily voulait passer, mais Jack lui barra le passage.

-Cette obsession pour toi aurait put être d'ordre sentimental, mais je ne m'appelle pas James Potter. Contrairement à lui je n'ai pas de sentiments telle que l'amour, alors tu te doutes bien que l'obsession que j'ai pour toi est plutôt d'ordre physique.

-Laisse moi passer s'il te plait, dit Lily en essayant de trouver un moyen de partir, mais Jack l'empêcher de passer.

-Depuis le début de l'année, mon désir pour toi est immense, continua Jack. Et ce désir ne fait que grandir

-laisse moi partir, dit Lily d'une voix presque suppliante.

Elle avait de plus en plus peur, et craignait la suite des événements.

-J'ai couché avec un bon nombre de fille, mais cela ne me suffisait pas, il me fallait plus, et ce plus c'est toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, il la plaqua contre le mur de la maison de Hagrid.

Lily tentait se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Il collait son corps contre le sien, il la tenait par le bras d'une main de l'autre main, il essayait de relever le bas de sa robe, et tous ça tout en essayant de l'embrasser. Plus elle se débattait, plus il se montrait violent. Pour pouvoir mieux la contrôler, il la tenait par la gorge. Lily était terrifié. Mais elle réussi à s'échapper en donnant un coup dans le bas ventre du jeune homme, a l'aide de son genou. Jack la lâcha, et se recroquevilla de douleur, les mains sur son bas-ventre.

Lily coura le plus vite possible vers le château, les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que Jack n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

James, lui, était dans le hall, avec deux chopes de Bièraubeurre dans les mains. Il ne voyait pas Lily et se demandait où elle avait bien put passer. Il se disait qu'elle était peut être allait aux toilettes. Mais lorsqu'il vit Lily entrer précipitamment dans le château, les cheveux en désordre, les bras et le coup plein de trace rouge, les larmes aux yeux te l'air apeurée, une énorme inquiétude tel s'installa en lui. Il lâcha les chopes et se précipité vers elle :

-Lily qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Lily avait tellement peur qu'elle avait du mal à parler :

-C'est… c'est Jack. Il a…il a essayé de me… de me..

James comprit et une énorme rage remplaça l'inquiétude.

Jack entra dans le château à ce moment là, mais à peine avait-il pénétré le hall que James se rua sur lui, le prit par le col, la plaqua contre le mur et le martela de coups au visage et à l'abdomen.

-ESPECE D'ORDURE cria t-il tout en le frappant.

Il ne laissa aucune chance à Jack pour se défendre. Tous ce qu'il voulait c'était de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa Lily. Il avait osé la touchait, il le payerait.

Voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le hall, les élèves commencèrent à se regrouper. Quand Sirius, Remus, Peter et leurs cavalières entrèrent à leur tour dans le hall et qu'ils virent ce qui se passait, les garçons se précipitèrent pour séparer James de Jack, mais leur ami était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tenir. Pauline et Mélissa allèrent voir Lily, qui était assise par terre. Elles furent horrifiées de l'état physique de la jeune femme. Bien qu'elle ne pleurait plus, Lily avait encore des marques très visibles sur le cou et les bras. De plus elle était comme en état de choc. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur le visage et son regard était vide.

De plus en plus de garçons, notamment des septièmes années de pouffsouffle et de serdaigle tentait d'écarter James de Jack. Celui-ci avait le visage plein de sang. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin séparés, James essayait de repoussait les personnes qui le tenaient mais en vain. Jack, lui était à terre.

-LACHEZ MOI ! Hurla James. JE VEUX LE TUER ! LE MASSACRER ! JE TE JURE CRIGHTON QUe TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TU N'ES QU'UN ENCULE ! UN SALOPARD ! UNE ORDURE !

C'est à ce moment là que les professeurs entrèrent dans le hall.

-Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ! Cria le professeur Mcgonagall. Vous êtes encore en train de vous battre ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Jack et James. Vous êtes infernaux. Toujours en train de vous bagarrez pour une raison stupide …

-Et Crighton qui essaye de violer Lily, c'est une raison stupide ça ! Cria James qui avait arrêté de se débattre.

La déclaration de James choqua tout le monde. Ils étaient tous bouche bée et le silence était complet.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement très surpris.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu professeur. Crighton a essayé d'abuser de Lily.

Dumbledore regarda la jeune femme, encore sous le choc et toujours par terre.

-Jack Crighton tu es renvoyé, annonça Dumbledore en regardant Jack. Vas immédiatement prendre tes affaires dans ton dortoir, tu partiras ce soir avec le Mabicobus. Avant que tu partes, on brisera ta baguette.

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à Jack.

-QUOI ! Vous me renvoyez ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me renvoyer !

-Tentative de viol est un motif tout à fait valable pour ton expulsion, dit Dumbledore calmement.

Jack, voyait rouge. A cause de Lily, il ne pouvait plus jouer son rôle pour son maître.

Il voulait s'approcher de Lily mais Dumbledore le stoppa.

-Je te remercie Evans. Grâce à toi, je ne peux plus accomplir ma mission et pour ça tu vas me le payer, et toi aussi Potter. Pourquoi mon maître veut des abrutis comme vous dans son camp ? Une sang de Bourbe et un traître à son sang.

Lily, sous le choc entendait tous mais de loin. Cependant, elle avait enregistré ce qu'avait dit Jack, ce qui eu l'effet de la réveiller. Elle se leva, aidée par Mélissa et Pauline.

-C'est toi qui as envoyé Voldemort à nos trousses ? C'est toi _son espion _?

Jack eu un sourire mauvais.

-Bingo ma belle. Depuis le début c'est moi qui donne des informations sur les personnes susceptibles d'intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de lui donner ton nom et celui de Potter. Mais peut importe. De toute façon je sais que vous allez refuser, alors quoi qu'il arrive vous mourrez que ce soit moi ou _lui _qui vous tue.

Lily regarda Jack avec haine. Dire qu'ils étaient amis au début de l'année. En fait depuis le début, il mentait. Elle était dégoûtée.

-Tu sais, dit-elle se sera difficile de te venger puisqu'on va briser ta baguette. Tu ne serviras plus à rien pour Voldemort. Avoir un sorcier sans baguette à ses coté c'est comme avoir un moldu. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire de toi.

Avant que Jack réagisse, Dumbledore intervint :

-Maintenant tout le monde au lit. Jack, tu restes avec moi.

Tous les élèves sans rien dire.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Pauline Mélissa, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter et James se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, mais ce dernier retint Lily et sans rien dire, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis heureux qu'il n'est pas réussi à te faire de mal. S'il était allé jusqu'au bout je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait pour le faire payer. L'important c'est que tu sois saine et sauve.

Lily ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait vécu trop de choses ce soir. Tous ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était d'être dans les bras de James et que Jack, quitte l'école. lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lily lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part merci. Tu m'as protégé de Jack e maintenant il n'a au que ce qu'il méritait. Heureusement il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Maintenant je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit James.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Lily.

Le lendemain matin était le jour des départs en vacances pour les vacances de Noël. Lorsque alla dans la Grande salle en compagnie de ses amis pour prendre son petit déjeuné, tos le monde la regardait. Les évènements de la veille resteront longtemps dans les mémoires et dans la mémoire de Lily également.

Au cours de la nuit, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir et quand elle parvenait à s'assoupir, son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemar.

Au cours de leur voyage dans le train qui devait les ramener chez eux, elle s'était assoupit sur l'épaule de James. Elle se réveilla juste avant que le train ne s'arrête à la gare de King's Cross. Quand le train s'arrêta, tout le monde descendit, traversa la barrière de la voie 9 ¾, et rejoignirent leurs parents. Tout le monde sauf James. Il devait passer ses vacances chez lui avec des membres de la famille Potter. Sa famille voulait utiliser le manoir des parents de James, pour des réceptions à Noël. Au plus grand malheur de James, sa famille était assez snobe. Sirius, devait passer ses vacances chez Remus.

Lily qui avait rejoint ses parents et sa sœur, vit James la mine triste. A ce moment là, elle eut l'idée de le présenter à sa famille. Elle alla vers James, lui prit la main et le conduisit vers ses parents.

-viens, je vais te présenter à mes parents.

Une fois devant eux, elle dit :

-Maman, papa, Pétunia je vous présent James Potter, un de mes amis.

-Maintenant vous êtes amis ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez ? Dit sa mère. Et bien quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance James.

-Le plaisir est partagé madame Evans, dit James en lui serrant la main.

-ah voilà un garçon bien élevé, dit Monsieur Evans en serrant à son tour la main de James. Je suis Edouard Evans.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur.

Seul pétunia n'était pas ravi de faire la connaissance de James. Elle fixait James en plissant les yeux. Lorsqu'il voulut lui serrer la main, elle le lui serra avec froideur.

-bon et bien excusez-moi mais je dois me rendre chez moi, ma famille doit venir demain matin et je dois tout mettre en ordre avant. J'espère vous revoir un de ses jours. Lily on s'écrit pendant les vacances ?

-Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle.

-Parfait et bien au revoir.

James s'en alla.

-J'aime Beaucoup ce garçon, Lily, il est charmant, dit Madame Evans à Lily. un garçon comme ça c'est rare d'en trouver d'aussi poli, surtout de nos jours

Lily sourit. Elle était contente que James est plut à ses parents ce qui était assez rare. Il fallait dire aussi que James Potter était quelqu'un de spécial.

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous m'écrive une review ( je vous rappelle que les review anonyme sont autorisé et que vous pouvez m'écrire quelque chose même si vous n'avez pas aimé.) 

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello !**

**Je sais, je le dis à chaque fois, mais merci énormément pour vos reviews. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, les choses vont avancer entre Lily et James. Et surtout ce chapitre sera très concentré sur eux.**

**Et bien maintenant place à la lecture !**

Chapitre 10 

Ça fait deux jours que je suis à la maison et Poudlard me manque terriblement. Surtout la présence de James. Je sais, c'est fou, mais c'est la vérité. Il me manque trop. Je crois que… c'est assez dure à dire mais…je crois que je l'aime. Non sérieusement. Ce sentiment a était plus clair dans ma tête depuis ce qui c'est passé avec Crighton. Quand je me suis sauvé de ses sales pattes et que j'ai vu James quelques minutes après, je n'avais jamais était aussi contente de le voir. J'étais sur à ce moment là que j'étais sauve. Aurais-je ressenti ce même sentiment si ça avait était un autre garçon ? Non je ne pense pas. Si ça avait était un autre je serais quand même aller chercher James. Je me suis rendu compte que le seul endroit ou je me sentais en sécurité c'était l'endroit où se trouvait James. C'est un peu comme mon prince charmant. Mais si je l'aime, je ne pense que ce soit juste pour cette raison. Non. En fait, je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps, si je cherche bien, c'est sûrement depuis le début de l'année voir depuis plus longtemps, mais c'est réellement en début d'année que ça c'est déclenché. Le voir m'ignorer m'a énervé et si j'étais énervé à ce point, c'était peut être que sans le voir, je souffrais. Et ça va sans doute paraître bizarre, mais d'un côté, si je déteste son fan club, c'est parce qu'il était proche de ces filles. Je les enviais en quelque sorte, mais il ne faut pas abuser non plus. Je les enviais mais de loin. Pas de confusion, je ne veux pas être comme elles. Plutôt mourir. Mais les faits sont là. Il était plus détendu avec ses filles, il était… lui-même et pas avec moi. Avec lui, c'était toujours gueuler, gueuler, gueuler. Tout le monde me disait qu'il était super sympa. J'étais la seule à le détester.

Après tout, depuis la quatrième année, il me demande de sortir avec lui, il me dit qu'il m'aime, il me drague… n'est ce pas ce que toutes les filles désirent d'une certaine manière: ce faire draguer, être importante aux yeux d'un garçon et qui, en plus est super craquant. Plusieurs fois des filles m'ont dit qu'elles rêveraient d'être à ma place.

Mais bon ça c'est le passé. Tout est différent à présent et maintenant j'ai des sentiments pour lui. La preuve, depuis le début des vacances je ne fais que de penser à lui. Il occupe tout mon esprit. Si ce n'est pas ça l'amour ? Par contre si c'est mon grand amour ça je n'en sais rien du tout. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Ça je l'ignore. On va laisser le temps et on verra. Il ne faut rein précipité. Il faut que je demande des conseils à Pauline et Mélissa. Elles s'y connaissent mieux en matière de mec, surtout Pauline. Aucune décision avant que je retourne à Poudlard.

Aujourd'hui c'est le matin de Noël. Je descends dans le salon pour aller ouvrir mes cadeaux.

-Joyeux Noël, me dit ma mère en me voyant apparaître dans le salon.

-Joyeux Noël maman, joyeux Noël à toi aussi papa.

-Joyeux Noël ma chérie, me dit mon père qui est assis sur le fauteuil.

Je ne dis rien à Pétunia. Depuis hier matin, elle me tape sur le système. Ce soir, il y a son fiancé, ce gros balourd de Vernon Dursley qui vient dîner à la maison, et elle énerve tout le monde avec ça. Elle tient absolument à ce que tous soit parfait. Et quand il manque quelque chose elle commence à piquer des crises : « mais où sont passé ci » « il faut que tous soit en ordre pour demain » et blablabla. Espérons que ses enfants n'hériteront pas de ce trait de caractère, parce que sinon sa demeure deviendrais une maison de fou.

Je m'assois devant le sapin et je vois tout un tas de paquets pour moi. Il y en a plus que les années précédentes. Sans doute des cadeaux de la part de Sirius, Remus et James. Je commence à ouvrir mes cadeaux. Le premier est celui de Pauline. Elle m'a offert tout un tas de maquillage. Sans doute sa manière de me répéter que je dois plus me mettre en valeur. Ensuite j'ouvre celui de Mélissa. Elle m'a offert des vêtements moldus, ils sont super.

J'ouvre mes autres paquets. Remus m'a offert un livre très intéressant sur l'ancienne magie, Remus tout un tas de Bombabousse, et d'autre objet de farces et attrapes. Après tout un tas d'autres cadeaux, je finis par celui de James. Le meilleur pour la fin bien sûr. Je déchire le papier cadeau qui cachait un écrin de velours vert, carré. Je regarde ma mère. Elle paraît intrigué par ce cadeau, et moi aussi. je l'ouvre et…

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Ma mère se précipite vers moi pour voir ce que contenait l'écrin.

-oh lala ! Mais c'est absolument magnifique ! S'exclame ma mère à son tour.

Alors là, James il a fait fort. Dans l'écrin il y avait un superbe collier. Le pendentif c'est mon prénom, en argent et sur le point du i de mon prénom, il y a une émeraude. Accompagné du collier, il y a une paire de boucle d'oreille. Ce sont eux aussi des émeraudes. Je suis bouche bée. C'est beaucoup trop. Ça à dut lui coûter une fortune. Moi je lui ai offert un nécessaire à balais. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui offrir et comme je sais qu'il aime le quidditch… mais mon cadeau par rapport au sien c'est rien.

-Ce garçon est tous simplement charmant, dit ma mère. S'il t'a offert un bijou, ça veut dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi. Tu sais, je pense que vous iriez très bien ensemble. Personnellement, avoir un gendre comme lui ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde.

-Maman ! ai

Elle va un peu loin là.

-Viens voir Pétunia ce que James a offert à ta sœur, dit ma mère.

Pétunia est très en colère apparemment. Elle s'approche de ma mère et lorsqu'elle voit les bijoux, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Elle pince ses lèvres, signe de jalousie et d'énervement. J'adore quand elle réagit comme ça. C'est cruel peut être, mais après tout c'est elle qui a commencé la guerre, tous ça parce que je suis une sorcière. Pour rajouter une couche dans sa rage, je lui dis :

-Et toi pétunia ? Qu'est ce que ton cher Vernon t'a offert ?

Elle me regarde avec haine. Si un sort devait exprimer la rage qu'il y a dans ses yeux, ce serait sans hésiter Avada Kedavra. Ça me fait rire.

-Et bien figurez-vous que Vernon m'a offert le tout dernier parfum qui vient de sortir et qui sent extrêmement bon.

-c'est tout à fait charmant de sa part, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie. C'est peut-être dans le fond sa façon de te dire que tu devrais…comment dire…changer d'odeur.

-tu veux dire que je sens mauvais c'est ça ? Me dit-elle les yeux plissés de méchanceté.

-C'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Parfait ! Elle est sur le point de péter un plomb.

-Toi, je te jure que…commença t-elle, rageuse

-Allons, allons Pétunia. Calme-toi, intervint mon père

-Mais Papa ! Se plaint-elle. Tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a dit…

-Voyons Pétunia, fais donc preuve d'un peu de fair-play, dit ma mère. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël, et Lily est joyeuse, alors elle blague avec tout le monde. Ne prend pas ce qu'elle vient de dire au premier degré.

-Mais oui, Pèt'. Tu es ma grande sœur chérie. Comment pourrais-je dire sérieusement ce que je viens de dire, dis-je avec sarcasme, que mes parents n'ont pas remarqué. Seul Pétunia s'en est rendu compte.

-Tu vois, elle plaisante, dit ma mère. C'est le bonheur qui lui fait dire des plaisanteries. Il y a de quoi être heureuse, surtout après ce que lui a offert James.

Pétunia partit dans sa chambre, folle de rage. On l'entend même claquer la porte, et hurler :

-J'EN AI MARRE ! IL N'Y EN TOUJOURS QUE POUR ELLE !

Je crois bien qu'elle parle de moi. Moi aussi je décide de monter dans ma chambre en prenant avec moi mes cadeaux. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'empresse d'essayer les vêtements qu 'elle ma offert. Elle m'a acheté un pull noir, un débardeur vert, une jupe et un jean. Je mets le pull et le jean. Je regarde mon lit et je vois l'écrin qui contient les bijoux. Je décide de le prendre et de mettre le collier. Une fois au cou je le regarde longuement en pensant à celui qui me l'a offert. Ah ! James. A ce moment là, ma « charmante » sœur déboule dans ma chambre.

-je suppose que tu es contente, dit-elle, énervée. Il suffit que tu sois là depuis seulement deux jour et tu retiens toute l'attention. Je suis tellement mieux quand tu n'es pas là. J'ai les parents pour moi toute seule.

Je lève les sourcils, étonné.

-Figure-toi, que moi aussi je suis mieux loin de toi. J'ai de supers amis, j'ai des cours très intéressant, alors avec tout ça je ne vois pas le temps de penser à toi. Non en fait, je n'ai pas envie de penser à toi. Je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée, ton attitude capricieuse est totalement enfantine. Ça ne t'est jamais vu à l'esprit qu'après n'avoir pas vu leur enfant pendant près de trois mois, les parents ont envient de prêter un tout petit peu plus d'attention que l'autre qu'ils voient tout le temps. Tu es tellement pathétique. Alors à moins que tu n'es d'autre reproche de gamin à me dire, je te demande de sortir de ma chambre.

Elle me regarde avec son air méchant et sort de ma chambre.

Vers les alentours de treize heures, je descends déjeuner. Je ne prête aucune attention à Pétunia. Quand ma mère me voit et qu'elle remarqua que je portais le collier, elle dit :

-Oh, mais ce collier te vas à ravir. Il te va très bien. James a vraiment très bon goût.

Et ça y est c'est repartit. Elle est devenue accro à James ou quoi ? Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle en parle souvent. Et maintenant qu'il m'a offert ce fabuleux cadeau, elle va pas arrêter. Ça devient un peu gênant à la fin. Le déjeuner ce passe comme un déjeuné traditionnel en famille, jusqu'à ce que j'entende comme un _toc toc_ à la fenêtre. Je vais voir et je vois un hibou avec une lettre. J'ouvre la fenêtre, le hibou se pose sur mon poignet. Je prends la lettre et le hibou s'envole. Je ferme la fenêtre et regarde la lettre. Mais qui est-ce qui m'a écrit ? C'est peut être James. j'ouvre la lettre avec espoir et je commence à la lire :

Joyeux Noël, chère Lily, Je te signale que j'attends toujours ma réponse. C'est très important. 

_Réponds-moi vite, je perds très vite patience. Alors le plutôt sera le mieux._

_Lord Voldemort._

Je deviens raide par la panique.

Oh mon Dieu ! Dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi vient-il me faire chier le jour de Noël ? Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? Je sais. Il faut que j'aille voir James. Si j'ai reçu cette lettre il l'a peut-être reçut lui aussi.

-Lily ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Me demanda ma mère en voyant l'inquiétude sur mon visage.

-Euh…il faut que j'y sorte, dis-je en me précipitant vers le porte manteau, et en prenant mon manteau.

-quoi ? Dit ma mère, mais où ? Et pourquoi ?

-je dois aller chez James, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, c'est assez compliqué. Ne vous inquiétiez pas.

-oh ! Tu vas chez James. Invite le donc à dîner pour ce soir. J'aimerais énormément de l'avoir à notre table, dit ma mère avec enthousiasme.

-Euh.. Ok je lui demanderais.

-Insiste, s'il refuse ! dit ma mère

-D'accord.

Ça je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais d'un côté c'est une assez bonne idée.

-je vais transplaner dans le jardin, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, mais je serais là avant le dîner. A plus tard.

Je cours vers le jardin, mais une fois là-bas je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas, où il habite. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il habite un manoir. Peut-être que si je pense très fort « le manoir de James Potter » ça va marcher. Bon, aller, je tente. Je sors ma baguette, la pointe vers moi, et je pense très fort au manoir de James en fermant les yeux. Je ressens cette habituelle pression sur tout mon corps dut au tranplanage. Lorsque je respire une grande bouffée d'air j'ouvre les yeux. Devant moi, ce trouve un grand manoir. Ça a peut-être marché. Je marche en direction de cette énorme maison. Devant la porte, je sonne en espérant de toutes mes forces que James se trouve à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvre. C'est une jeune femme qui m'a ouvert.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle

-Bonjour. Euh… est ce que James Potter habite ici ?

-James ? Oui il est là. JAMES ! Crie t-elle, IL YA QUELQU'UN QUI TE DEMANDE ! Oh entrez, je vous en prit, me dit-elle pour finir.

Ouf ! J'ai réussi apparemment. A ce moment là James apparaît. Lorsqu'il me voit, il paraît très surpris.

-Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis tellement soulagé de le voir que je me jette dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur de ne pas réussir à te retrouver, lui dis-je en me séparant de lui. J'ai reçu une lettre de…_lui._

-Toi aussi ? Me dit-il sérieusement. Viens, on va dans ma chambre.

La jeune femme qui m'avait ouvert, était toujours là.

-C'est vraiment gentil de me présenter James, dit-elle. On voit que tu connais les bonnes manières.

-Oh désolé, dit James. Lily voici ma cousine, Camille. Camille voici Lily Evans, une amie. Elle est dans ma classe à Poudlard.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, me dit Camille en me serrant la main.

-moi aussi, lui dis-je.

-Viens Lily.

Il me conduit vers sa chambre. Sa maison est gigantesque. Il y a plein de pièce partout, de grands escaliers. Ma maison fait même pas la moitié de celle –ci. Quand je rentre dans la chambre de James je vois que cette pièce est aussi gigantesque et aussi très bien rangé. Je m'assois sur son lit.

-tu as une idée de ce qu'on doit faire ?

-j'y ai réfléchi, me dit-il. On doit lui répondre par courrier et aujourd'hui. Il a bien insisté pour qu'on lui écrive le plutôt possible et si on ne lui répond pas vite il pourrait commencer à tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse.

-Et Dumbledore ? On le prévient par courrier aussi ?

-Oui. Et il faudra lui expliquer qu'on a déjà agis. J'espère que ce plan te convient ?

-On a pas trop le choix. Tous ce que je veux c'est d'en finir avec cette histoire et au plus vite. On se partage les taches ? Tu écris à Voldemort et moi à Dumbledore.

-Eh ! Pourquoi c'est moi Voldemort ? Protesta t-il avec un air enfantin, qui me fait craquer.

-parce que c'est toi le mec.

-mouais. Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison. Bon très bien je vais le faire mais arrête de faire cette tête, ajouta t-il en voyant ma tête faussement boudeuse.

Il chercha dans son bureau deux rouleau de parchemin et deux plumes, et me passa un de chaque objet. Je vais vers le bureau et commença à écrire la lettre pour Dumbledore.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je vous écris afin de vous avertir que James et moi avons chacun reçut aujourd'hui une lettre de Voldemort nous demandons de répondre à sa proposition. Dans ses lettres il avait bien précisé que nous devions répondre au plus vite, et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Aujourd'hui même nous lui avons renvoyé une lettre afin de refuser._

_J'espère que vous comprenez notre décision._

_Nous vous reverrons à Poudlard._

_Lily Evans._

_P.S : je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

-Ca y est j'ai fini, dis-je.

-Moi aussi, dit James.

Il envoya les deux lettres avec ses deux hiboux. Et voilà, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Je me rassois sur le lit et soupira. Je baisse les yeux au sol, mais je sens qu'il me regarde.

-Je vois que tu portes le collier que je t'ai offert, j'espère qu'il te plait au moins.

-je l'adore. Il est magnifique et tu n'aurais pas dû m'offrir quelque chose d'aussi beau. Et mon cadeau est minable par rapport au tiens.

-Pas du tout, dit-il. De toute façon, il me fallait un nouveau nécessaire à balai. Ton cadeau tombe très bien je t'assure. Et je ne te dis pas ça juste pour te rassurer, c'est la vérité.

Je lui souris, et lui aussi, ce qui me fais fondre. Je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, j'en suis presque sûr.

-Au fait, il y a ma mère qui veut t'inviter ce soir, pour dîner.

-Oui bien sûr. De toute façon ma famille doit sortir ce soir, et je leur avais dit que je ne viendrai pas. Maintenant j'ai une très bonne raison de ne pas venir avec eux. Tiens ça te dirais de visiter ma maison ? Je te présenterais ma famille par la même occasion.

-ouais d'accord.

**oOo**

J'ai passé une après midi d'enfer avec James. Il m'a fait visiter chez lui, et c'est immense. Ensuite il m'a présenté aux membres de sa famille. Ils sont super sympa, il y a juste une des tantes de James qui est un peu bizarre. Mais sinon ils sont charmants. Après on est sorti pour se promener un peu. On a beaucoup discuté, rigolé. C'était chouette. Ce garçon est tous simplement génial. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je suis presque folle de lui. Plusieurs fois je me suis imaginé entrain de lui prendre la main, de le serrer dans mes bras, et même de l'embrasser. A chacune de ses rêveries, j'avais comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Il est presque vingt heures, et on vient d'arriver chez moi. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte je me tourne vers James et lui dis :

-avant d'entrer, je te préviens. Ma sœur est très anti-sorcier alors elle risque de sortir quelques insultes très subtiles. En plus elle a invité son fiancé, qui lui aussi est plutôt chiant. Je ne sais pas s'il est courant que je suis une sorcière mais qu'il soit au courant ou non il me déteste.

J'ouvre la porte.

-Maman ! Je suis revenue et avec James !

Elle sortie de la cuisine et mon père sortie du salon.

-Ah James, quelque plaisir de te revoir, dit ma mère avec un grand sourire. Elle le prit même dans ses bras, signe qu'elle l'adore déjà.

-Bonsoir, madame Evans, et merci de m'avoir invité.

-Mais c'est un plaisir pour moi, et appelle moi Rose, pas madame.

-Bonsoir James, dit mon père en lui serrant la main.

-Bonsoir Monsieur

-Pétunia n'est pas là ? demandai-je à ma mère

-Si.mais apparemment elle est restée dans sa chambre, me répond t-elle je vais l'appeler. La moindre des politesses serait de venir saluer James

-non ne vous dérangé pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure.

A ce moment là, la cloche sonna et pétunia débarqua en courant.

-C'est lui ! C'est Vernon !

Elle ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans es bars de ce gros balourd tandis que James et moi allons dans le salon. Lorsque Pétunia et Vernon entrèrent dans le salon, ce dernier toisa James et moi du regard. Il s'avance vers nous et nous sert la main froidement. Ensuite il se tourne vers Pétunia et lui dit :

-le copain de ta sœur fait aussi part de ces monstres !

Non mais j'ai bien entendu ? Il nous a traité de monstre.

-Et bien bravo Pétunia, je vois que tu lui as très bien donné ton opinion sur les sorciers.

-Il fallait bien que je le mette au courant sur les bizarreries de sa future belle-famille.

Ma mère qui avait aussi tout entendu se mit en colère

-Je trouve que tu es très grossière Pétunia. D'abord tu ne salue même pas James, et ensuite tu le traite lui et ta sœur de monstre. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte avec les invités. Et combien de fois faudra t-il te dire que le fait qu'il y ait des sorciers dans ce monde est un bien pour tout le monde. Ils ont reçu un don du ciel et non une malédiction. Ce ne sont pas des monstres ! James je suis vraiment désolé pour son insulte.

-ne vous en faîtes pas, dit-il.

-très bien je suppose que vous avez tous faim, dit ma mère. Les hommes allez donc dans la salle à manger. Les filles venaient avec moi.

Pétunia et moi suivons ma mère dans la cuisine.

-je trouve que James est vraiment merveilleux comme garçon ( et c'est reparti ). Il est très poli, galant et vraiment très séduisant, ce qui ne gâche rien. Qu'en pense-tu Lily ?

-je partage ton avis, dis-je en prenant des couverts.

-Maman ? Ne trouve-tu pas que Vernon et lui aussi très séduisant ? Demanda Pétunia.

Elle doit toujours ramener tous à elle. Alors je lui dis à voix basse pour qu'elle seule entende

-c'est vrai que ses nombreux bourrelets, et son triple menton lui donne du charme.

Je la laisse planté là et je vais dans le salon en prenant avec moi les couvert et imaginant l'air indigné de Pèt'

Le dîner se passe super bien, et mes parents prêtent beaucoup attention à James, surtout ma mère. Elle lui demande beaucoup de détail sur sa vie, sur ses ambitions futures, et ma très chère maman, a aussi voulu savoir s'il comptait fondé à fonder une famille et avec qui il aimerait la fonder. Je l'ai vu rougir, ce qui d'habitude, n'est pas normal. Il avait bafouillé qu'il avait bien l'intention d'avoir une famille, comme tout le monde mais il ne savait pas avec qui. Il verrait avec le temps. Il ne voulait pas se tromper sur la personne. Et c'est à ce moment là que ma mère me regarda comme pour me dire « qu'est ce que t'attends ? Fonces ! ».

Après le dîner, on part dans le salon. Mes parents prêtèrent un peu plus d'attention à Vernon cette fois – ci et pétunia se redressa comme par fierté. Elle est pitoyable. Ma mère veut surtout parler de leur futur mariage, alors que mon père, lui, préfère discuter avec James, sur le métier que voulait faire James, ce qui est cent fois plus intéressant que de savoir combien d'étage fera la pièce montée. Pétunia voyait que son père ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et quand elle n'est pas celle qui intéresse tout le monde elle s'énerve :

-Papa ! Tu pourrais quand même, participer à notre conversation voyons. C'est très important mon mariage.

-Désolé, ma chérie, dit-il. Mais le métier que veut faire James me paraît si intéressant, que j'ai voulu en savoir plus.

-je doute que le métier d'un des ces _monstres _soit plus intéressant que de mariage de ta fille.

Je vais la tuer ! non mais comment ose t-elle parler comme ça. Mes parents sont très en colère. Je regarde James qui al regarde avec haine. Avant que mes parents interviennent, il dit :

-T'as un problème contre les sorciers ?

Pétunia fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-je t'ai posé une question. As-tu un problème contre les sorciers ? Répète t-il en élevant plus la voix. Ce que remarqua Vernon :

-Eh ! Tu baisses d'un ton.

-Toi tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer au chevalier servant ! dis-je

-Le monstre, on t'a pas sonné, dit Pétunia.

On était tous les quatre debout. James paraissait fou de rage.

-Traites la encore de monstre, et je te jure que tu vas connaître une souffrance telle que tu n'en as jamais eu, dit-il

-Et toi menaces la encore et je te colle mon poing dans la figure, dit Vernon

-comme si un cachalot comme toi pouvait oser frapper un sorcier, se défendit James.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un bout de bois.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit James en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant vers Vernon.

Bien qu'il dit qu'il ne pas avoir peur d'une baguette, il prit une teinte violacée, tandis que j'intervins :

-Non James, laisse tombée. Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis juste à cause de cet abruti.

-je t'interdis de le traiter d'imbécile ! S'énervé Pétunia.

-et pourtant c'est ce que vous êtes tous les deux ! Criai-je. Toi et lui, tous ce que vous voyez c'est que nous avons des pouvoirs, que nous sommes différents des gens normaux ! Mais ce que vous ne voyez pas c'est que nous, les sorciers, on vous sauve la vie ! En ce moment il y a pleins de psychopathes dans le monde entier, qui veulent vous tuer, mais nous nous les empêchons de vous détruire, alors ayez un peu de reconnaissance pour une fois, et arrêtez de nous traiter de monstre !

-Et bien justement, si vous n'étiez pas là, il n'y aurait de psychopathes comme vous dîtes. Tous ça c'est à cause de _vous _! Tout serait tellement mieux si vous n'existiez pas ! Cria Pétunia à son tour.

Il y eu trente secondes de silences et Vernon dit :

-Je vais m'en aller. Au revoir. Il alla vers la porte et pétunia le suit.

-je vais m'en aller moi aussi, dit James. Merci pour ce merveilleux repas Rose, c'était super. et je suis aussi désolé pour le remue-ménage, mais je ne pouvais supporter de l'entendre insulter les sorciers.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit ma mère. C'est compréhensible. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour le comportement de ma fille. Croie moi elle va passer un sale quart d'heure. Pour te dire vérité je te préfère cent fois plus à Vernon. Toi au moins tu as eu la politesse de t'excuser même si ce n'est pas ta faute. Vernon peut être parfois charmant, mais je n'aime pas trop ses manières.

-bon et bien au revoir, dit James en serrant la main de ma mère et de mon père.

-J'espère te revoir James.

-Oui moi aussi.

-Viens, on va dans le jardin. C'est mieux pour transplaner, dis-je à James.

une fois dans le jardin je laisse exploser ma rage.

-Je la déteste, si je le pouvais, je la tuerais, elle est insupportable. Ce n'est qu'une sale garce.

-Ca je te l'accorde, me dit-il.

-Dire qu'elle fait parti de ma famille. C'est inhumain de détester sa sœur et pourtant c'est ce qui ce passe, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Cette situation me fait souffrir.

-Ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle, me dit-il en mettant sa main sur joue, ce qui fait mon cœur battre plus fort. Puisque ta sœur ne te considère pas comme un membre de sa famille, tu n'as qu'as en faire autant. Tu as trop de cœur, et elle, elle le piétine. Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir une sœur aussi épouvantable qu'elle. Tu es trop merveilleuse pour ça.

Encore un peu plus il me fait pleurer. Je le regarde dans les yeux et il en fait de même. C'est un moment magique, inexplicable. Ce qui ce passe n'as pas de mot, tus ce que je sais c'est que de me perdre dans ses yeux, remplit mon cœur…d'amour. Oui c'est ça. Je suis tellement plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, que ne m'aperçois presque pas que son visage se rapproche du mien. Quand je m'en rends compte sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je panique, mais d'un côté je meure d'envie de l'embrasser. Finalement mon envie prend le dessus et je comble vide qu'il y a entre nos deux bouches. Wouaou ! Ses lèvres sont si douces et si chaudes. Je perds totalement la notion du temps, et tous ce qui compte à présent c'est lui et moi en train de nous embrasser. Je ne sais combien de minutes sont passées. Quand il met fin à se baiser, je suis encore dans les nuages.

-euh… je dois y aller, dit-il assez gêné. A bientôt. Puis il transplane.

Je reste là, dans le jardin en repensant ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais je n'avais embrassé un garçon comme ça. Quand on s'est embrassé, j'avais l'impression de lui transmettre tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. A t-il comprit que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui ?

Et lui, qu'a t-il ressentit ? A t- il des sentiments pour moi ? Il m'a toujours dis qu'il m'aimait, mais je ne le croyais pas. pourtant depuis le début de cette année, il ne me l'a plus redit, alors que maintenant, j'ai envie d'y croire. J'ai envie de croire que j'ai une chance avec lui, j'ai envie de croire que je l'aime, et si jamais il me redit qu'il m'aime, je le croirais.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 10 ! j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! donnez moi TOUS vos impressions (et j'insiste bien sur le tous) 

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 11**


	11. Chapter 11partie 1

**Hello !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir. Exceptionnellement, le chapitre 11 sera en deux parties. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire.**

**Et maintenant, voici le chapitre 11 !**

Chapitre 11 -partie 1 

Penser à Lily et à son baiser avec elle, voilà ce que fit James le reste des vacances. Il avait l'esprit torturé par ce qu'il avait fait, le soir de Noël. D'un côté il s'en voulait, parce qu'il était allé trop vite, et il avait peur de ce qui allait ce passer par la suite. Mais d'un autre côté il était content. Ce fut un baisé absolument magnifique, le meilleur qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Embrasser la femme qu'il aime, fut quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. De plus il était satisfait car elle ne l'avait pas repoussée, elle avait même répondu à son baisé. Voilà qui le ramené à se poser d'autres questions : maintenant avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ? Pouvait-il lui demander de sortir avec lui sans se recevoir une gifle en guise de réponse ? A t-elle envie d'une relation sérieuse avec lui ?

Dès le lendemain matin après son baiser avec Lily, il avait envoyé une lettre à Sirius et Remus pour avoir leur avis. L'après-midi ses deux amis débarquèrent chez lui. Ils l'avent harcelé de question :

-Alors c'était comment ? demanda Remus

-Elle emballe bien ? demanda Sirius

-Elle ne t'a pas repoussé ?

-C'était un doux baiser ou un baiser sauvage ?

-Elle a régit comment après ? Elle ne t'a pas giflé ?

-t'as mis la langue ?

James leur expliqua tous ce qui c'était passé.

-Wouaou ! Avait dit Sirius après le récit de son ami. James le chevalier servant. Ça l'fait. Mais avoue, t'as dut être content de l'avoir embrassé. Tu as dut lui rouler une sacré pelle.

-J'adore ta délicatesse Patmol, avait dit James avec sarcasme.

-Moi je pense que tu peux tenter ta chance maintenant, avait dit Remus. Tu connais Lily, dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui lui déplait, elle régit au quart de tour, et le fait qu'elle ne t'ait pas repoussé est plutôt bon signe. Rends toi compte que tu as put l'embrasser sans te prendre une baffe à la fin.

Après cette discussion, James décida de prendre les devants et de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui, et ce, quand ils rentreront à Poudlard. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il ose. Depuis que James et Lily étaient devenu ami, il devenait stressé dès qu'il pensait à lui demandé. Pourtant il avait imaginé des centaines de fois que ce moment arrive.

Lily de son coté avait aussi l'esprit tourmenté. Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à penser à ce fameux baiser, et elle imaginait ce qui se passerait par la suite. Que se passera t-il quand ils se verront ? Allait-il être gêné ? Allait-il faire comme ci rien ne c'était passé ? Ou bien au contraire que ce baiser signifié pour lui qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Toutes ses questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Sa mère non plus n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle parlait très souvent de James et dès qu'elle et Lily étaient seules, elle lui indiquait clairement qu'il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose avec lui. Elle lui avait même demandé ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de James ? au début, Lily répondait qu'elle ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui, mais à la fin sa mère insistait tellement, qu'elle avoua qu'elle l'aimait. Sa mère avait presque explosait de joie. Elle était convaincue que Lily et James étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et que seul le jeune homme lui donnera de beaux petits enfants.

Tout comme James, elle envoya une lettre à Pauline et Mélissa pour leur expliqué ce qui c'était passé sans pour autant leur parler de ses sentiments. Elle préférait leur dire qu'elle aimait James de vive voix. Dès le lendemain de l'envoie des deux lettres elle eut une réponse de chacune d'elles :

_Salut la future Madame Potter !_

_A ce que je vois, les choses ont avancé entre toi et James et pas qu'un peu. Alors c'était comment ? Est-ce qu'il embrasse vraiment comme le disent les rumeurs ? C'est vraiment le roi des roulages de pelles (oui bon je sais ce n'est pas très charmant comme expression) _

_Alors maintenant que tu as connu la joie de l'embrasser, la prochaine fois que tu le vois, tu lui sautes dessus ! J'en ai rien à faire ! et tu vas le faire même si pour ça il faut que je te soumette à l'Imperium ! Bon d'accord je vais te laisser d'abord t'expliquer avec lui, mais quoiqu'il arrive, un moment ou à un autre tu seras sa petite amie !_

_Tu sais si je te dis ça c'est pour toi. Je suis convaincu que toi et lui fais un très jolie couple. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. C'est votre destin._

_Je te laisse à tes rêveries lil'z. si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau en ce qui concerne James et toi, écris-moi sur-le-champ._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Pauline._

Lily avait beaucoup rit en lisant cette lettre. La lettre de Mélissa était plus posé :

_Coucou Lil'z,_

_Je suis trop contente pour toi. Vous vous êtes enfin embrassé, c'est trop mignon. Alors maintenant tu l'aimes non ? Après tout si tu ne la pas repoussé c'est que tu as des sentiments très forts pour lui. Une chose est sûr, c'est que quand on rentrera à Poudlard, il faudra que tu t'expliques avec James. Si comme tu me l'as dit, il est parti directement après t'avoir embrassé, c'est qu'il doit être très gêné et ne sais plus trop où il en est. Tous ce que j'espère c'est que quand les explications auront été faites, vous serez un couple. Tu mérites tant d'un homme comme lui dans ta vie._

_Je te fais de gros bisous,_

_Mélissa._

Pauline et Mélissa étaient d'accord sur un point, il fallait que Lily et James s'expliquent.

Le jour du retour à Poudlard, James et Lily se sentaient stressé de se revoir. Lily et ses parents étaient à la gare dans la voie 9 ¾ , mais Lily n'entra pas sur ordre de sa mère. Elle voulait voir James avant le départ. Quand madame Evans l'aperçut, elle fit de grand geste de la main pour qu'il la remarque, et elle réussit. Il avançait vers eux, et Lily sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. James aussi devenait de plus en lus nerveux à mesure qu'il approchait de la famille Evans. « reste calme, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, restes poli et ne fais pas de conneries » se disait-il.

-Bonjour, dit-il une fois devant eux. Salut Lily, ajouta t-il en lui faisant un sourire timide qu'elle lui rendit.

-Bonjour James, dit madame Evans en lui faisant la bise. Alors comment vas-tu ?

-bien merci et vous ?

-très bien. Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir. Mais tu aurais dut passer à la maison. Tu aurais passé un peu de temps avec Lily.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant. Lily et James savaient très bien pourquoi il ne s'était pas revu pendant le reste des vacances.

-Euh… bah… en fait je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. J'avais de la famille chez moi…et euh…il fallait que je reste pour les surveiller. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seul , dit-il.

-Tes parents n'étaient pas avec eux ?

Lily fut gêné.

-Mes parents ont été tué l'été dernier, dit James tristement.

-Oh mon pauvre garçon. Je suis désolé, dit madame Evans.

James ne savait pas quoi dire et Lily non plus.

-Bon et bien je pense qu'on va vous laisser, dit le père de Lily. James, j'espère qu'on se reverra soit pendant les vacances de paques, soit pendant les vacances d'été.

-Oui moi aussi.

Lily dit au revoir à ses parents, et ils partirent, ce qui provoqua un silence gênant entre elle et James. Celui-ci décida d'aborder le sujet. C'était l'occasion où jamais de lui parler avant que ses amis arrivent.

-Euh… Lily ? dit-il d'un ton hésitant

-oui ? dit-elle anxieuse de ce qu'il allait dire. Elle savait qu'il allait aborder le sujet qu'elle attendait avec nervosité, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. C'était soit positif ou négatif.

-euh… tu sais pour ce qui c'est passé chez toi, euh…et bien…

-salut ! dirent deux voix, avec enthousiasme.

C'était Pauline et Sirius.

-Oh ! Salut, dit Lily.

-Salut Patmol, salut pauline. Tiens ou est Lunard ? Et Qeudvert?

-Je suis là, dit le dénommé Lunard. Il venait de les rejoindre.

-Et moi aussi, dit Peter.

Lily et James les saluèrent, suivi d'un silence pesant et gênant. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire étant donné qu'ils attendaient des explications.

-Ah voilà Mélissa qui arrive, dit Pauline. C'est pas trop tôt. Encore un peu et le train partait sans elle.

-Salut, dit Mélissa en arrivant devant eux. Désolé pour le retard.

Tout le monde la salua, et le silence pesant revint. Pauline ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, alors elle proposa quelque chose :

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas les garçons ont va se séparer. On aimerait parler entre filles, vous voyait le genre.

Tous les autres voyaient très bien où elle voulait en venir. Le sujet qui devait être traiter en urgence : la situation entre Lily et James.

-Ouais d'accord, dit Sirius. De toute façon nous aussi on a des trucs de mecs à se dire.

Tous montèrent dans le train avec leurs valises et trouvèrent deux compartiments vides l'un à côté de l'autre. Une fois seules, Pauline aborda directement la discussion :

-Tu n'as pas réglé ton problème avec James je suppose ?

-Non étant donné que deux personnes nous on importuné au moment même où nous abordions le sujet, dit Lily avec sarcasme.

-Oups, désolé. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Bon alors quel est ton plan d'attaque ?

-Je n'en sais rien dit Lily. Il faut que je discute avec lui tout d'abord. Après ça dépend de ce qu'il va dire. Tous ce que j'espère c'est que ça finira bien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là, demanda Mélissa avec une nuance d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que ça a été une révélation pour moi pendant les vacances, mais je me suis rendu compte que…je suis tombé amoureuse de lui.

-Quand tu dis _lui_ tu parles de James j'espère ? Demanda Pauline.

-Non je parle de Dumbledore, dit Lily avec sarcasme. Mais bien sûr que je parle de James.

Pauline et Mélissa étaient si heureuses d'apprendre la nouvelle qu'elles sautèrent sur Lily.

-Ca c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année, dit Mélissa.

A ce moment là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Tiens donc, comme c'est intéressant. Un ménage à trois de fille avec une sang de bourbe.

C'était Severus Rogue. Lily, Pauline et Mélissa se levèrent aussitôt.

-Oh non ! se lamenta Pauline. Moi qui pensais que tu allais arrêter définitivement de nous faire chier. C'était trop optimiste de ma part.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ?Demanda férocement Lily.

-Disons que comme Crighton ne peut plus vous pourrir la vie, dit Rogue, je sentais que c'était de mon devoir de prendre le relais.

-Oh je vois, dit Lily, ce n'est que pour entretenir son souvenir par mis nous. Comme c'est loyal de ta part. Il serait touché par ce geste. C'est vrai que me pourrir la vie était sa grande ambition, après tout il a failli me violer. Mais dis-moi ? Dois-je m'attendre à ce que tu fasses la même chose. Comme c'était ton « maître » tu dois…vouloir suivre ses traces. Mais je te le dis tous de suite, touches-moi et tu le regretteras.

Rogue paraissait irrité.

-Avoues que tu aimerais bien, comme ça ton « noble chevalier Potter » viendra à ton secours.

-C'est ce que je risque de faire si tu oses la toucher, dit une voix derrière lui.

Les maraudeurs se tenaient là, derrière Rogue, et James qui croisait les bras, paraissait contrarié.

-Regardez qui voilà, le fameux « noble chevalier Potter » qui vient justement protéger sa princesse, dit Rogue avec sarcasme. C'est vraiment trop mignon. Ça me donne presque envie de vomir.

James voulait rappliquer, mais Lily le devança. :

-Ecoute _Servillus, _tu t'étais montré gentil en étant invisible à nos yeux pendant quatre mois. Alors je te propose de continué comme ça, parce que la vue de ton gros nez et de tes cheveux gras me donne la nausée. En redevenant invisible, tu contribues au bonheur de l'humanité, en tout cas tu contribues au bonheur de mes amis et moi, ce qui fait déjà un bon point.

Les amis de Lily étaient légèrement bouche bée mais ils étaient quand même ravi. Entendre Lily remettre Rogue à sa place alors que le la plus part du temps elle le défendait, faisait bizarre, mais était quelque chose d'agréable à entendre.

-Ah ce que je vois, traîner avec Potter ne t'as pas réussi Evans, mais après tout c'est un sang pur, alors essayer de le ressemblait est tout à fait le genre de choses que font les sang de bourbe.

Tout le monde était très en colère et Lily la première, elle ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'elle disait. Les mots sortaient tout seul :

-Quand on est un sang mêlé, on ferme sa gueule, parce que tu vois, pour ma part, je trouverait ça assez humiliant d'être moitié sang pur, moitié moldu. Alors, même si mes parents sont moldus, le fait que j'ai des pouvoirs c'est un don du Ciel. Tu pourras me traiter autant que tu veux de sang de Bourbe, ça ne changera rien : tu es le mélange de deux races, alors que moi je suis comme une… « miraculée ».

Rogue avait, cette fois ci, beaucoup de mal à maîtriser sa colère. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Lily, mais les autres pointèrent leurs baguettes, pointée sur Rogue. Impuissant, il abaissa sa baguette et partit, furieux.

Lily s'assit en soupirant. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir parlait de cette façon à Rogue. Bien qu'elle le détestait, elle avait des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dut dire.

-Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus Lily, dit Sirius en souriant. Tu as remis Servillus à sa place et de façon digne des maraudeurs.

-Mouais, dit –elle tristement.

-Qu'est ce que t'as Lily ? demanda Pauline

-c'est juste que… je m'en veux de ce que j'ai dit à Rogue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parlé comme Malfoy et je me sens mal. Je n'aurais pas dut dire ça. Je suis la première qui ne doit pas dire de chose pareille, et pourtant je les ai dites. J'ai été horrible et cruelle.

Pour James s'en était trop. Il s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit devant elle pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Il lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Rogue a été horrible et cruelle avec toi depuis la première année, alors il est normal que un tu lui rendes la monnaie de sa pièce. Tu n'as pas à culpabilisée pour ça et surtout pas à cause de lui.

Lily lui sourit timidement et il lui rendit son sourire. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ce moment tendre. Pauline pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour s'éclipser, et laisser Lily et James seuls, pour qu'ils aient enfin une explication.

-Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un truc a demandé à…heu…quelqu'un, dit-elle. Je reviens plus tard.

Sirius comprit son intention, et les autres aussi.

-Je vais t'accompagner, dit sirius.

Ils trouvèrent, tous une excuse pour partir. Lily et James n'étaient pas idiots, ils avaient fait ça pour les laisser tranquille. James saisit cette occasion pour parlé :

-On a pas eu le temps de s'expliqué tout à l'heure. Quand je…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Cette fois-ci c'était Grégory Dubois, un des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Ah James ! Je te cherchais. On a un gros problème pour l'équipe.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?demanda James

-Les parents de Joanne Mayers ont été tués pendant les vacances, et son nouveau tuteur a décidé de ne plus laisser Joanne revenir à Poudlard. Il manque un poursuiveur.

-Tu plaisantes ? Dit James. On va devoir refaire des sélections ça veut dire ? alors que c'est

Déjà la moitié de la saison ?

-bah oui. Il faudrait que tu demandes à Mcgonagall si elle ne peut pas retarder notre match parce qu'il est dans deux semaines comme tu le sais. Tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle dira oui.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle refuse, dit Lily. Elle veut tout autant que vous que Gryffondor gagne la coupe. Au fait comment sont morts les parents de Joanne ?

-Ils ont été tués par les Mangemorts. C'était des moldu. Bon je vous laisse.

Il partit. James se mit la main dans les cheveux, signe de nervosité et d'angoisse.

-C'est très embêtant pour toi, dit Lily.

-Ca tu peux le dire. Il faut que je refasse une nouvelle sélection, que l'équipe apprenne à jouer avec le nouveau joueur, ça va tout retarder. Il faut absolument que je demande à McGonagall dès qu'on rentre à Poudlard.

Il soupira. Il se rappela qu'il devait arranger les choses avec Lily.

-au fait, je disais tout à l'heure que…

Et encore une fois, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit ce qui exaspéra James et Lily.

C'était Franck et Alice, qui entraient dans le compartiment. Ils s'assirent.

-Salut ! dirent-ils

-vous allez bien, vous avez passait de bonnes vacances ? demanda Alice

-oui et vous ? dit Lily

-c'était super. on était ensemble pendant les deux semaines, alors vous comprenez, dit Alice

-Grégory, t'as dit ce qui ce passe avec Joanne ? Demanda Franck à James.

James hocha de la tête tristement.

-C'est vraiment chiant, dit franck. Je suis désolé pour Joanne, mais ça complique tout maintenant.

-Ne l'accuse pas, gronda Alice. La pauvre elle vient de perdre ses parents, et toi tout ne pense qu'au quidditch. Ses parents se sont quand même fait tué par les Mangemorts, c'est affreux.

-je ne l'accuse pas, je dis juste que son départ complique tout. Bon changeons de sujet. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant les vacances de votre côté ?

-Non et vous ? Demanda James.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé, dit Franck. On était en train de se promener Alice et Moi, et devine qui est apparu devant nous ? Tu-Sais-Qui.

James et Lily se regardèrent.

-Il vous a fait quoi ? demanda Lily

-Rien du tout, dit Alice, et c'est ça le plus bizarre. Apparemment il nous cherchait. Et devine quoi ? Il nous propose de devenir des Mangemorts. Il nous a dit qu'on pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité, que l'on aura une place privilégié si on le rejoint. On a refusé bien sûr et il nous a dit qu'il nous laissait le temps d'y réfléchir, mais qu'il fallait vite lui donnait une réponse.

-Un conseil, allez le dire à Dumbledore, dit Lily. En tout cas nous c'est ce qu'on a fait. Voldemort nous a proposé la même chose, pendant la première sortie à Près-au-Lard. Il nous a même envoyé une lettre le jour de Noël pour connaître notre réponse. Bien entendu, on a refusé.

-Alors vous aussi, dit Franck, je parie que l'on ne doit pas être les seuls. Après tout, Crighton était l'espion de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il lui ait donné d'autre nom.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Pauline, Mélissa, et les autres maraudeurs débarquèrent.

-Alors vous avez enfin…, dit Pauline. Oh !Salut, ajouta t-elle en voyant Alice et Franck.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le compartiment et s'assirent.

Finalement James et Lily ne purent s'expliquer. Bien qu'ils discutaient avec les autres, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser à ce qui risquait de se passer quand ils régleront leur problème.

« Pourquoi un problème sentimental peut nous rendre aussi tendu ? » se demandait Lily « les histoires d'amour ça me prend un peu la tête »

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, juste avant le dîner. Après avoir prit leurs bagages, ils sortirent du train, prirent une diligence qui les emmena à Poudlard, et ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur dortoir. Ensuite ils partirent dîner.

Le dîner se passa le plus normalement du monde. Ils discutaient, rigolaient et mangeaient. Après le dîner, Lily, James et leurs amis allaient se lever de tables, mais le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

-James Potter et Lily Evans, veuillez m'attendre devant mon bureau s'il vous plait.

James et Lily se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore voulez avoir un entretien avec eux. Mais ils se doutaient que ça avait un lien avec Voldemort.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et partirent en direction du bureau. Il n'eurent pas à attendre beaucoup devant la gargouille avant l'arrivé de leur directeur. Dumbledore donna le mot de passe et tous les trois allèrent sur la première marche tandis que la gargouille bougea. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir.

-Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir envoyé un lettre me prévenant de ce qui c'est passé avec Voldemort. Vous avez bien agis. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que vous avez bien agis en envoyant une lettre portant votre réponse. Il aurait très bien pu vous tuer si vous aviez refusé devant lui. Cependant, comme vous le savez sans doute, chaque décision qu'on prend quand il s'agit de Voldemort, a des conséquences. Malheureusement ses conséquences sont déjà arrivées. Il a agit site à votre refus. Sa vengeance à déjà eu lieu.

Lily et James étaient effrayé.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda James avec angoisse.

Dumbledore regarda Lily tristement. Lily comprit tous de suite

-Non, ne me dîtes pas que…

-Je suis désolé Lily. Tes parents ont été tués juste après ton départ, et par Voldemort en personne.

Sous le coup de l'émotion Lily s'évanouit.

Et voilà la fin de la première partie du chapitre 11. s'il vous a plut dîtes-le moi dans une review, et s'il vous a déplut dîtes-le moi quand même dans une review. En fait, je veux que TOUT LE MONDE m'écrive une review. 

**A bientôt pour la deuxième partie. bisous**


	12. Chapter 11, partie 2

**Hello ! **

**J'en reviens pas, j'en suis à plus de 100 review, je suis trop contente. Un grand merci à tous ce qui m'on écrit des reviews. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic.**

**Alors maintenant voici la deuxième partie du chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 11 – partie 2 

Lily se réveilla le soir même sur une des lit de l'infirmerie, et elle trouva ses amis à son chevet.

-Lily ! s'exclama James en la voyant réveillé, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait

Lily se rappela ce qui se passait. Voldemort avait tué ses parents. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les deux seules personnes qui l'avaient aimé sincèrement, qui était ravie qu'elle soit une sorcière, qui ne l'avait pas traité de monstre, et qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait une famille, avaient quitté ce monde. Elle n'avait plus personne à part Pétunia. Comment allait-elle régir en apprenant que ses parents sont morts à cause d'un sorcier. Elle allait la détester encore plus Lily en était sûr. Mais celle-ci aurait-elle la force d'entendre sa sœur lui hurlait dessus, que c'est de sa faute. Peut-être pas, car cette fois elle aurait raison. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute parce que si elle n'avait pas refusé, elle serait du côté de Voldemort contre son gré, mais au moins ses parents aurait été en vie.

Lily éclata en sanglot :

-C'est de ma faute… c'est de ma faute, disait-elle entre chaques pleurs.

Entendre ça faisait souffrir James. Elle se rendait responsable de quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Il s'assoit près d'elle sur le lit, et la prit dans ses bras, que Lily accepta aussitôt.

-pourquoi ? …Pourquoi ? … dit-elle tout en pleurant.

James la consolait le mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre ses parents à cause de Voldemort, et la voir en pleure lui rappela se souvenir douloureux, c'est pourquoi il pensait qui fallait absolument que tous ses amis la soutiennent dans cette dure épreuve.

-Tous ça…c'est de ma faute… dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

-Non Lily, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit James tout en lui caressant les cheveux pour la consoler. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Si…c'est ma faute…si…si je n'avais pas refusé…j'aurais était peu être du côté de Voldemort…mais au moins…mes…mes parents seraient en vie. Je suis …la responsable de leurs morts.

Pauline, qui avait les larmes aux yeux en la voyant souffrir, lui dit :

-Ne te tortures pas Lily. Tu crois vraiment que tes parents auraient aimé voir leur fille au service du mal. Ils auraient préféré mourir plutôt de te voir être du côté de Voldemort, même si c'était pour assurer leurs survies.

-Elle a raison, dit James.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Lily se sépara des bras de James et regarda le directeur avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés par les pleurs attendant de voir ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Je vois que tu t'es réveillé. Comme tu es très chamboulé, je vais faire vite avec les annonces douloureuses. Je viens d'apprendre que l'enterrement de tes parents aura lieu après demain, durant la matinée, dans le cimetière le plus proche de chez toi. Tu partiras demain matin du château après le petit déjeuné en Magicobus et tu reviendras le lendemain de l'enterrement. Est-ce que cela te conviens ?

Lily dit oui de la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. La pensée de l'enterrement de ses parents lui faisait mal.

-Il faut qu'un de tes amis viennent avec toi. Je ne souhaite pas te laisser aller seule…

-Je…j'aimerais que James m'accompagne, dit-elle avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

Elle se tourna vers James, les yeux toujours larmoyants :

-Tu veux bien ? lui demanda t-elle

-Bien sûr, répond-il sans hésitation.

En temps normal, il aurait explosé de joie en voyant que Lily l'avait choisi, mais les circonstances actuelles ne le permettait pas. La voir les yeux pleins de larmes l'attristait beaucoup.

-Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Quand tu reviendras Lily, je te laisserais manquer les cours pendant une semaine pour que tu puisses te remettre de ce qui c'est passé.

Lily hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait comprit.

-Maintenant je vais te laisser aller dans ton dortoir, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester dormir ici.

-Non…je vais dormir dans mon dortoir. Merci professeur.

-De rien Lily. Je te verrai demain avant ton départ. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie. Lily sortit de son lit, tout le groupe partit en direction du dortoir. Pauline et Mélissa , avaient chacune une main sur l'épaule de leur amie, pour lui montrer qu'elles étaient avec elle.

Quand les Maraudeurs et les trois filles entrèrent dans la salle commune, tous les élèves à l'intérieur de la pièce, s'interrogèrent en voyant Lily les larmes aux yeux et toute pâle. Alice et Franck se précipitèrent vers elle pour savoir ce qui se passait :

-Lily, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Alice, inquiète.

-On t'expliquera là haut, dit Mélissa.

Avant que les maraudeurs et les trois filles se séparent, Sirius, Remus, James et y comprit Peter, prirent Lily dans ses bras. James l'avait serrait très fort.

James laissa échapper la colère qu'il ressentait en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, ce quoi fit sursauter tous les gryffondor. Il était très en colère. Maintenant plus que jamais il haïssait Voldemort. Il avait tué des personnes absolument charmantes, et qui plus est, ils étaient les parents de celle qu'il aimait.

Sirius, Remus, Peter et Franck étaient inquiet devant la réaction de leur ami.

-James ? euh…qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda anxieusement Sirius.

-je le hais ! Je hais Voldemort ! Vociféra James. Je veux qu'il crève, que quelqu'un le réduise à néant. _Je veux le tuer_. Maintenant plus que jamais, mon ambition est de devenir auror. Comme ça s'il croise mon chemin, je le traiterai comme il le mérite.

Et sans rajouter un mot, il prend son pyjama dans sa valise, se change et part dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

Le lendemain matin, James se leva très tôt, bien qu'il ait très mal dormit, car tout au long de la nuit, il avait été inquiet pour Lily. Après s'être lavé, peigné ( même si ça ne servait à rien) et changé, il prépara son sac pour son départ sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons. Une fois que toutes les choses dont il avait besoin pendant ces deux jours furent dans le sac, il descendit pour aller dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, et resta silencieux, à réfléchir à des choses et d'autre. Il n'entendit même pas l'arrivé de Mélissa, quelques minutes après son arrivé dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Bonjour James.

James sortit de sa rêverie et Mélissa s'installa sur un fauteuil

-Salut. très tôt

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait réveillé à cette heure ci. Tu as eu du mal à dormir toi aussi je suppose ?

James hocha de la tête pour affirmer.

-Comment va Lily ? demanda t-il

-Bof, répondit-elle. La pauvre a passé la moitié de sa nuit à pleurer, en disant que tout est de sa faute. Quand elle s'est endormit, elle avait le sommeil agité, elle a fait des cauchemars. Mais elle a réussit à dormir paisiblement à la fin. Pauline, Alice et moi avons passé la nuit à la consolé ou à veiller sur elle.

-Vous allez être fatigué aujourd'hui avec la reprise des cours. L'une de vous aurait dut me réveiller.

-Ca n'aurait servi à rien, tu ne peux pas accéder au dortoir des filles. Mais de toute façon tu auras le loisir de la consoler, puisque tu pars avec elle. Elle aura beaucoup besoin de toi.

A ce moment là, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune.

-Vous êtes déjà debout à cette heure ? s'étonna James.

-On a eu un peu de mal à dormir cette nuit, dit Sirius. Avec ce qui c'est passé à Lily. Ce genre d'histoire ça fou un peu le cafard.

-Surtout quand ça lui arrive à elle, dit Remus. Elle ne mérite pas un truc pareil. A toi Cornedrue de lui remonter le moral.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais la laisser souffrir ? dit James.

Personne ne répondit, car tous connaissaient déjà la réponse. Tous savaient que pour James, Lily était la femme de sa vie. Ils savaient qu'il l'aimait tellement que jamais il ne la laisserait malheureuse et qu'il ferait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour que la souffrance de celle qu'il aimait cesse. Il ne pouvait la voir dans cet état. Quand Lily souffrait, il souffrait avec elle. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte qu'il soit malheureux à sa place.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Pauline, Alice et Lily firent leur apparition dans la salle commune.

En voyant Lily, James se leva d'un bond aussitôt, et la première chose qu'il remarqua, fut la pâleur et l'état d'épuisement de la jeune femme. Sans même réfléchir, il alla vers Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

-Comment va-tu ? demanda t-il en se détachant d'elle.

-Ca peut aller, dit-elle tristement.

-Comment ça ce fait que vous soyez debout si tôt ? demanda Pauline.

-Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, répondit Sirius. Comme on est tous debout, à part Peter bien sûr, autant aller dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

-Tu as tes affaires Lily ? demanda James

-Ils sont prêts dans mon dortoir. Je vais aller les chercher.

-Non, c'est bon je vais les chercher, dit Alice avant d'aller dans le dortoir.

Pendant que les autres l'attendaient, Franck et Peter arrivèrent à leur tour. Quand Alice revint, elle donna le sac où il y avait les affaires de Lily à la propriétaire qui la remercia. Ensuite elle alla embrasser Franck, en guise de bonjour. James prit son sac qui était au pied du fauteuil, et tous les 9 partirent prendre leurs petits déjeunés. James restait le plus proche possible de Lily. il fit le chemin vers la Grande salle près d'elle, et il s'installa près d'elle à table.

Pendant les discussions, les Maraudeurs, Pauline, Mélissa Franck et Alice ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet vers Lily. Celle ci ne mangeait pas.

La Grande salle se remplissait petit à petit. Quand il fut huit heures trente, les hiboux arrivèrent pour donner le courrier. Un hibou fonça droit vers Lily. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'une lettre lui était destinée. Elle prit la lettre attachée à la patte du hibou, et l'ouvrit pendant que le hibou repartit.

_Lily,_

_Comme tu le sais sans doute, nos parents ont été tués hier, à la maison, quand ils sont revenus de la gare pour te déposer. Et tous ça à cause de toi et des monstres de ton genre. Je ne veux plus te revoir. Pour moi tu n'existe plus et tu n'as jamais existé, et si jamais on me demande ce que tu es devenu, je dirais que tu as fuit dans un autre pays. Jamais je ne pourrais de pardonner la mort de nos parents. Tous ça c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas était une sorcière, aucun des monstres qui font parti de ta communauté seraient entré dans nos vies._

_Je maudis le jour où tu as reçu cette lettre qui nous a annoncé à moi et notre famille que tu étais une sorcière._

_Je le répète, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. A partir de maintenant je me considère comme fille unique( ce qui je pense à toujours était le cas, étant donné que tu n'as jamais était là et que tu es trop différente de nous) La dernière fois que je te verrai, sera le jour de l'enterrement, mais après c'est fini. Peut m'importe ce que tu feras de ta vie. Tu peux même te marier avec ce James Potter, cela me sera égal._

_Je vais te faire des aveux, je te hais. Toi et tous ce qui fait ce que tu es, me dégoûtent. Nos parents s'intéressaient toujours à toi, quand tu étais à la maison et moi je passais à côté. Le pire pour moi, ça a été le jour où ton petit ami est venu dîner à la maison. Personne ne s'est intéressé à Vernon alors qu'il connaissait nos parents depuis plus longtemps que ton copain. Ce jour là fut le jour où je t'ai haïe le plus._

_Je suppose que tu vas venir à la maison aujourd'hui, mais tu ne me trouveras pas. J'ai décidé de vendre la maison que tu le veuille ou non. Je veux refaire ma vie loin de cette demeure qui me rappelle trop que toi aussi tu y as habité. Je veux que quand je rentre ce soir, la maison soit vide et que toutes tes affaires soient parties. Il ne devra rien rester dans ta chambre. Sinon je jète tout. Et si j'ai le malheur de te voir quand je reviens, j'appelle la police._

_Je t'ai dis tous ce que j'avais à dire._

_Adieu, _

_Pétunia._

Quand Lily acheva la lecture de cette horrible lettre, elle lâcha la feuille et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui inquiéta tout ses amis.

-Lily, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Mélissa, à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

James, comprit que ses pleurs était dut à la lettre. Il la prit et la lut. Au fur et à mesures qu'il lisait, il fronçait ses sourcils de colère. A la fin, sa colère était tel, qu'il donna un coup sur la table avec son poing.

-La sale garce, vociféra t-il. Lily écoute moi bien, ajouta-il en se tournant vers Lily, qui quitta les bras de Mélissa.

Il la força à le regarder.

-Il ne faut pas que tu tiennes de l'importance à ce que ta sœur t'a écrit. Si tes parents son morts ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. C'est elle le monstre pour avoir osé t'écrire un truc pareil et si elle fait ça c'est par jalousie. Elle veut se venger de tous ce que tes parents ont fait pour toi, et qu'il n'ont pas fait pour elle. Tu es cent fois mieux que cette garce, et je t'interdit d'écouter un seul mot de ce qu'elle a écrit est ce que c'est clair. Tu ne mérite pas une sœur pareil et tu ne dois pas pleurer à cause d'elle. Elle ne mérite pas une de tes larmes.

-Mais…elle a raison…c'est ma faute…dit Lily

-Pour dernière fois, tu n'y es pour rien, dit James. C'est la faute de Voldemort. Je t'en supplie Lily, arrête de pensé qu'ils sont morts juste parce que tu as choisi d'être du bon côté. Tu te fais souffrir inutilement, et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il prit Lily dans ses bras.

Dumbledore arriva derrière eux.

-Lily, James le Magicobus vous attends dehors.

Lily et James se séparèrent, prirent leurs sacs, dirent au revoir à leurs amis, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, pour rejoindre le Magicobus.

Le retour vers le monde moldu fut assez pénible pour Lily. jusqu'aux alentours de seize heures, elle fut contrainte de déménager ses affaires. Pétunia avait laissé des valises vides dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse débarrasser ses affaires. Elle les avait envoyé chez James étant donné qu'elle allait dormir chez lui. Bien que la contrainte imposé par sa sœur fut pénible à faire, Lily et James s'amusait à regarder d'anciennes photos, d'anciens dessins, et James avait même trouvé un ancien journal intime de Lily. Elle l'avait tenu en première année d'après le peu que James avait put lire car quand Lily se rendit compte de ce que lisait le jeune homme, elle le lui arracha des mains aussitôt. Pour James s'était un réel bonheur, car il apprenait encore plus sur Lily à travers ses affaires

Quand la chambre fut vidé de toutes les affaires de Lily, il ne restait que les meubles vides, et le lit. Lily soupira tristement. Elle avait passé toutes son enfance dans cette maison et elle devait la quitté. Elle ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler sur sa joue à cette pensée.

Après avoir dit adieu à la maison, Lily et James allèrent en transplanant dans la demeure du jeune homme. Il lui avait présenté sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait bien l'intention de lui proposer d'habiter avec lui après poudlard, mais il préférait attendre avant de lui demander.

Lily redoutait la journée du lendemain, car ce serait eu moment de l'enterrement qu'elle réaliserait vraiment que ses parents ont quitté ce monde. La nuit fut agité pour elle. Plusieurs fois elle eut l'idée d'aller dans la chambre de James, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait qu'il pense qu'elle avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un. Sa présence auprès d'elle lui avait était bénéfique mais elle ne voulait pas trop en profiter.

Mais ce fut le lendemain que Lily eu le plus besoin de James. L'heure tant redouté arriva et au cours de la cérémonie, Lily avait pleuré encore et encore et dans ses bras. Elle avait mal. tout devint réel à ses yeux. Ses parents n'étaient plus là à présent et ils ne reviendraient plus jamais. C'était fini. Mais malgré tous le chagrin qu'elle ressentait, elle réalisa aussi que James était son avenir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi. Elle réalisa, que seul dans les bras de James elle se sentait protégé, consolait, soutenu, et qu'à l'avenir elle aimerait se sentir aimé. Elle voulait désormais être avec lui, tous partager avec lui et ce pour toujours car elle en était sur maintenant, elle n'aimerais que James. C'était l'homme de sa vie. Et d'ailleurs c'était ce que sa mère aurait voulu. C'était le plus beau souhait que Lily pouvait réaliser.

Après que ses parents furent mit en terre, James et Lily partirent même s'il y avait une réception dans la maison de ses parents. Lily ne voulait pas voir Pétunia, et elle savait que sa sœur allait lui dire de partir. Désormais, Lily appartenait entièrement au monde des sorciers.

**o0o**

le lendemain, James et Lily repartirent à Poudlard en Magicobus. Ils arrivèrent pendant le petit déjeuné. A leur grande surprise, leur retour fut acclamé par tous les élèves de gryffondor.

-Tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point tu nous a manqué Cornedrue, et toi aussi Lily, dit Sirius après les avoir salué. Poudlard paraissait vide sans vous deux.

-Tu vas bien Lily ? demanda Pauline

-Ca va bien, et mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, répondit Lily. je penses que je vais reprendre les cours dès aujourd'hui.

-Mais Dumbledore t'avais dit que,…commença Mélissa

-Je sais ce qu'il m'a dit, mais si je reste une semaine sans cours, je vais devenir folle. Je me suis rendue compte que malgré la mort de mes parents, la vie continue, et il faut que j'en profite. Alors je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à ne rien faire.

James reconnaissait bien sa Lily, et il en était heureux.

Ainsi après un bon petit déjeuné, James et Lily partirent déposé leurs sac dans leurs dortoir et prirent leurs affaires pour les cours, tandis que les autres Maraudeurs, Pauline et Mélissa partirent vers la salle au se tenait le premier cours de la journée. Avant que James et Lily sortirent de la salle commune, celle-ci retint James un instant :

-James merci pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi ces deux jours. Tu as était présent et je pense que sans toi, je n'aurais pas était aussi bien aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout à fait normal entre ami.

Lily eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il l'a considérait comme une amie. Elle voulait tellement être plus que ça.

La routine des cours reprit sans aucun problème et Lily semblait remit, ce qui fit plaisir à voir pour tout le monde. Le seul changement, était les réactions que Lily avait envers James. Elle lui souriait plus souvent que d'habitude, elle l'embrassait sur la joue dès qu'elle voulait le remercier, ou pour lui dire bonne nuit ou bonjour, et il lui est même arrivé de lui prendre la

main, sans raison. James était toujours très surpris à ces moments et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, alors il demanda conseil à ses meilleurs amis :

-Moi je pense que tu peux tenter ta chance, lui avait dit Sirius. Depuis que vous êtes revenu elle est très attaché à toi, et plus que d'habitude.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, avait dit Remus. Je connais Lily depuis longtemps et jamais elle ne réagit comme ça. C'est la première fois que je la vois être aussi entreprenante avec un garçon. Ce n'est pas une sainte nitouche, loin de là, mais avec les autres garçons elle se conduit en ami, elle se limite au discussion.

Avaient-ils raison ? pouvait-il vraiment demander à Lily de sortir avec lui, sans gifle ni rien ? pouvait-il enfin réaliser son plus grand rêve ?

Mélissa et Pauline avaient très bien remarqué les marques d'affections que montraient Lily et un soir, elles lui avaient demandé des explications, car elles ne comprenaient plus rien.

Lily leur avait répondu clairement :

-J'ai réalisé il n'y a pas longtemps que c'est l'homme de ma vie, voilà pourquoi je régit comme ça.

Pauline et Mélissa était resté quelque peu surprise.

-T'es sérieuse ? lui avait demandé Pauline.

-Je n'ai jamais était aussi sérieuse, avait dit Lily. Maintenant, je souhaite vraiment être avec lui.

Pauline et Mélissa avaient pris très aux sérieux les paroles de Lily et elles étaient ravies par la nouvelle.

Après deux semaines à partir de ce moment, rien avait changé entre James et Lily. Ils étaient toujours au stade d'ami. Ils eurent beaucoup d'occasion pour pouvoir enfin se mettre ensemble, mais dans ces moments là, ils avaient tellement peur, qu'ils ne firent rien, ce qui exaspéraient leurs amis.

Un soir, les maraudeurs, Lily, Pauline et Mélissa étaient dans la salle commune. Il étaient très tard, et Mélissa bailla de fatigue. Il y avait James et Lily pas très loin de l'autre et à ce moment là, elle eut l'idée de leur donner un coup de pouce pour leur relation. Elle regarda autour d'elle: il n'y avait personne.

-Bon et bien moi je vais me coucher, il est très tard et je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit vous tous.

Quand elle croisa le regard de Lily, elle lui indique très discrètement que c'était l'occasion ou jamais pour rester seul avec James. Lily comprit et Pauline qui avait tous remarqué aussi.

-Moi aussi je vais me coucher, Lily tu viens ?

-euh… non allez y je n'ai pas sommeil. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

-Très bien, dit pauline. Bonne nuit les garçons, bonne nuit Sirius.

Sirius la regarda bizarrement alors que les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations. Elle lui avait souhaité bonne à lui personnellement. En réalité, elle voulait attirer son attention. Alors qu'elle était au pied de l'escalier qui la menait vers son dortoir, elle lui indiqua discrètement du doigt que lui, Remus et Peter devait partir eux aussi pour laisser Lily et James seul. Quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir il se leva et déclara à son tour :

-Je crois que je vais monter me coucher à mon tour. Bonne nuit.

Les maraudeurs regardèrent Sirius avec étonnement. Il n'était jamais le premier à aller se coucher. Sirius regarda Lily qui était plongé dans son livre, et en profita pour indiquer à James, qu'il devait rester pour parler à Lily en tête à tête et que Remus et Peter devaient partir dans le dortoir. Tous comprirent et Remus et Peter partirent à leur tour. Maintenant, James et Lily étaient seuls. Mais une question s'imposait dans leur tête : comment en arrivé au fait ? James fit le premier pas. Il inspira à fond et dit

-euh…Lily il faut que je te parle.

Lily referma son livre et regarda James :

-ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi, dit-elle.

James se leva de son fauteuil, et s'installa à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

-C'est assez difficile à dire. Euh…tu te rappelles qu'avant, je te harcelais souvent et euh… tu me détestais à cause de ça…et plus tu me résistais plus j'insistais… et euh… oh et puis fait chier. Lily je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Tout au long de l'année j'ai essayé que nos rapports s'améliorent. J'ai manigancé des plans, au début j'ai fais semblant de te détester, de t'ignorer, et de m'intéresser aux autres fille pour que tu t'embrouille et après je suis devenu très amical. Mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté, et faire semblant de te crier dessus a été très difficile pour moi. Ça me faisait souffrir. Je te pris de me pardonner pour tous ça. Et maintenant j'ai appris à te connaître, et toi tu a appris à connaître la personne que je suis réellement. Devenir ton ami a été pour moi le plus grand bonheur de toute ma vie, mais derrière cette amitié ce cache un amour fou que j'ai pour toi. Je me répète, mais je t'aime et je suis sincère. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je ne fais que de penser à toi. Tu occupes tous mon esprit et mon cœur. Tous ce que je veux c'est d'être auprès de toi. Quand on s'est embrassé chez toi, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre. Je n'ai jamais connu un telle sentiment avec les autres filles. Alors je te le redis encore et encore je t'aime Lily. je sais que je te l'ai dis plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as jamais cru, mais s'il te plait crois moi cette fois-ci. Je n'ai jamais était plus sincère que maintenant..

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. C'était ce dont elle avait rêvé d'entendre depuis un long moment.

-Je te crois James, et moi aussi je t'aime. Au début de l'année tu me faisais sortir de mes gongs. Je te détestais, et Pauline et Mélissa me disaient que je me trompais lourdement et elles avaient raison. je regrette maintenant de t'avoir crier dessus. Je ne voyais pas l'homme remarquable que tu étais. Mais maintenant, je t'aime, je veux être avec toi et oublier le passé.

James était le plus heureux des hommes. La fille qu'il aimait l'aimait elle aussi. Il l'embrassa pour lui monter son bonheur, et elle répondit elle aussi à son baiser avec tous l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Ce baiser était mieux que le premier, car ils prouvait l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Maintenant ils étaient un couple, et le couple que tout le monde voulait voir arrivé.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plût.**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai été absente de chez moi pendant trois jours. Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Maintenant place au reviews, et s'il vous plait mettez en une.**

**A bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello !**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir comme toujours**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir.**

Chapitre 12 

Ça y est, James et moi on sort ensemble. J'en reviens toujours pas. Je suis tellement heureuse.

En ce moment, il est six heures et demi, et je suis la seule réveillée. J'ai très peu dormit cette nuit. Sans doute le bonheur qui me fait cet effet. En tous cas quand je suis rentré dans le dortoir il était une heure et demi du matin, et tout le monde était endormi. Je pensais que Pauline et Mélissa allaient attendre pour savoir, mais à la fin, je suppose qu'elles ont tellement attendu qu'elles sont allées dormir alors je n'ai pas voulu les réveiller.

Qu'est ce qu'on a fait James et moi jusqu'à une heure du matin ? On a discuté, on s'est embrassé, on s'est dit des petits mots doux. C'était vraiment romantique. On aurait dit que nous étions dans un de ces films moldues, à l'eau de rose. Rien que d'y penser j'en frissonne de bonheur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans les nuages. Je crois n'avoir jamais était aussi heureuse. Je n'arrête pas de pensé à la déclaration de James. Ca aussi c'était très romantique. Ah ! Que du bonheur !

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir James tout à l'heure, mais par contre j'ai un peu peur de la réaction des gens quand ils apprendront que je sors avec lui. Après tout, tout le monde se demandait si j'allais un jour où l'autre avec lui. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche c'est que ça ne va pas du tout plaire au fan club de James. A ça non. Je parie n'importe quoi que la moitié de ces filles aillent pleurer et que cette pauvre idiote de Sally Smith va soit avoir une crise cardiaque, soit s'évanouir, soit me hurler dessus que je lui ai volé son futur petit copain, soit… bref, quoiqu'il arrive, elle va régir. Si ça se trouve, elle va même essayer de se venger, mais vu son cerveau pas très développé, elle va essayer le filtre d'amour et l'embrasser devant mes yeux pour que je croie qu'il me trompe et que moi je suis juste un coup comme ça. C'est typique des filles complètements bêtes et désespérées.

Pauline bouge à côté de moi, je crois qu'elle se réveille. Elle me jète un coup d'œil, et semble un peu surprise.

-Déjà debout à cette heure ? Me dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Je crois qu'elle ne se rappelle pas encore ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a dit de rester pour parler avec James. Je vais lui raviver un peu sa mémoire.

-Tu sais très bien que quand je suis heureuse je ne dors pas.

Et voilà, cette phrase a eu l'effet que je voulais. Pauline se redresse et semble tout à fait réveillé à présent.

-T'es heureuse ? Pourquoi t'es heureuse ? Qu'est ce qui te rend heureuse ? Me dit-elle d'une voix excitée, tout en sortant de son lit pour se diriger vers le mien.

-Je sors enfin avec James, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle lança un grand cri de victoire, et de joie qui me fait rire, mais pas à Alice et Mélissa, qui se sont réveillées en sursaut.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Ce plaint Alice. Qu'est ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? Tu as failli réveiller tout le château.

-Devinez quoi ? Notre plus grand souhait s'est enfin réalisé ! dit Pauline

-Voldemort a été tué ? demanda Mélissa

-Non ça, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Non c'est complètement différent. Dis leur Lily.

Mélissa et Alice me regardent, et moi je leur annonce joyeusement :

-Depuis hier soir, je sors avec James.

Alice et Pauline poussèrent le même crie que celui de Pauline. Là, elles vont vraiment réveiller toute l'école. Elles se précipitent vers moi pour me prendre dans leur bras. A ce moment là, deux filles de sixièmes années arrivèrent dans le dortoir, un peu apeurées.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? On vous a entendu crier, et ça a réveillé tout le monde. Tous les gryffondors sont en bas et…

-T'es sérieuse ? Dit Pauline. C'est l'occasion Lily pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

-Je ne vais rien annoncer du tout et…

-Alors c'est moi qui vais le faire, dit Pauline

Elle sort précipitamment du dortoir, et moi je me précipite de sortir de mon lit et de sortir à mon tour du dortoir. Non mais elle est folle cette fille. Zut! Elle est déjà descendue un bas ne sachant plus quoi faire, je crie :

-Pauline Ashton, si jamais tu dis un seul mot…

-Chers amis de gryffondor…

Oh non c'est pas vrai, elle va vraiment le faire. J'arrive en bas je vois que, effectivement, tous les gryffondors sont là, en pyjama et je vois que James est aussi ici, avec ses amis. Merde !

-… J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que notre très chère préfète en chef adorée Lily Evans…

Je vois que James à comprit l'intention de Pauline car il a les sourcils froncés. Elle dit un mot de plus et je l'égorge.

-…et que notre super capitaine de Quidditch James Potter…

C'est bon elle est morte.

-Pauline tais-toi ! Lui dis-je tout bas, tout en essayant de lui fermer la bouche avec ma main, mais a chaque fois elle esquive.

-…sortent enfin ensemble !

Oh non ! Elle l'a dit. Elle a osé le dire. Je vais l'étrangler, l'égorger, la zigouiller, la… grr, je suis tellement énervé que je perds mes mots.

Cette annonce provoque des applaudissements, des sifflements, et des cries de joie de la part de tous les gryffondors. Quant à moi je rougis fortement et je mets ma tête dans mes mains. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de ça, pas du tout, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Bon allez, je vais faire preuve de courage. Je vais remettre mes mains le long du corps, essayer d'arrêter de rougir et affronter ce qui se passe. je m'exécute et je vois plein de filles autour de moi, qui me parle :

-Wouaou, tu as trop de la chance de sortir avec lui

-J'étais sur qu'un jour où l'autre vous sortiriez ensemble. Félicitation.

-Il embrasse bien ?

Ca devient un brouhaha infernal dans la salle commune. J'essaye de voir ce qui se passe avec James, et il y a tout un tas de garçon avec lui qui le félicite.

Ah tien il s'écarte d'eux. Je crois qu'il vient vers moi. Bon il faut que me contrôle, il ne faut pas que je rougisse.

Quand les filles s'aperçoivent que James s'approche de moi, elles le laissent passer. Une fois devant moi, il me dit :

-Tu viens Lily, on devrait parler seul à seul.

Il me tend la main, je la prends, et nous nous dirigeons vers son dortoir. Mais avant d'arriver dans les escaliers, je m'arrête en arrêtant aussi James et je préviens tout le monde :

-Le premier qui crie, qui applaudit ou qui montre un signe visible d'enthousiasme, c'est trois semaine de retenue, tous les jours, et avec Rusard. Maintenant tout le monde dans son dortoir, pour se préparer pour les cours, sauf les garçons de septièmes années euh… vous restez ici jusqu'au ce qu'on ait euh… fini de parler.

Et sur ce je monte dans le dortoir des garçons avec James. Quand nous sommes seuls, il me dit en souriant :

-Je ne savais pas que tu comptais annoncé à tout le monde qu'on sort ensemble de cette manière.

-Je n'allais pas du tout faire ça, dis-je énervé. Tu sais très bien que je préfère la simplicité pour ce genre de nouvelle. J'avais prévu de faire comme si c'était un jour normal, d'arriver dans la grande salle, de t'embrassais pour te dire bonjour, et voilà tout le monde aurait été au courant, c'est tout, mais non avec Pauline, il faut que ça fasse la une de la gazette des sorciers. Je te jure qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure

-Oui c'est vrai qu'elle a fait fort, mais est ce que ça a vraiment d'importance ? De toute façon tout le monde l'aurait sut aujourd'hui, alors dit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il a raison. Ce ne sont que des détails sans importance. Ce qui est important c'est que maintenant, on est ensemble.

Je lui souris et je me blottis dans ses bras. Ah ! Que du bonheur !

-Bon je vais devoir aller dans mon dortoir pour me changer. Je te vois tout à l'heure.

Je me sépare de lui et me dirige vers la porte, mais James me retient par la main :

-Attendez, miss Evans, je crois que vous avez oublié quelque chose de très important, me dit-il.

Je vois très bien où il veut en venir.

-Ah vraiment ? Et bien, pourriez-vous me rappeler ce que j'ai oublié monsieur Potter, lui dis-je en faisant semblant de ne me rappeler de rien.

Il se rapproche de moi avec un sourire, il penche sa tête et m'embrasse. Ah ! Que du bonheur ! Je sais, je répète souvent cette phrase, mais franchement c'est la seule phrase qui me vient en tête. Quand il m'embrasse c'est si…si… je ne trouve même pas les mots pour dire à quel point c'est… fantastique, magnifique.

A contre cœur, je me sépare de lui.

-Maintenant j'y vais, lui dis-je.

Je lui fais un dernier bisou, et je sors du dortoir.

Quand je suis dans mon dortoir, il y a Pauline, Mélissa et Alice, prêtent et qui m'attendent. Je suis sûr qu'elles veulent des détails. Mais là il n'y a pas le temps. Je prends ma serviette dans ma valise, et je vais dans la salle de bain, mais avant je dis aux filles :

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, mais je vous dirai tous plus tard. Pour le moment je vais me préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je suis prête, et je descends du dortoir avec Pauline Mélissa et Alice. Dans la salle commune, il y a les Maraudeurs et Franck qui nous attendent. Dès que j'aperçois James, je souris. Pauline me voit, et me dis à voix basse en riant :

-L'amour te fait perdre la boule.

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse. Et alors si je perds la boule à cause de l'amour, c'est quoi le problème ?

Une fois devant mon chéri (et oui maintenant c'est mon chéri) il me prend la main, et pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, m'embrasse. Encore une fois, c'est le paradis. Quand on se sépare, Sirius dit :

-Regardez comme ils sont mignons.

-On verra ce que tu feras quand tu sortiras avec Pauline, _Patmol,_ lui dis-je pour lui clouer le bec.

Ce que je viens de dire, a eut pour effet, d'embarrasser Pauline et Sirius. Remus, Peter, Franck, Alice et Mélissa, me regardent légèrement surpris. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai dit Patmol. Quant à James il me sourit. Sirius reprend le dessus :

-Et bien, à ce que je vois, Lily que tu t'es vite intégré au groupe des Maraudeurs. Généralement il n'y a que James, Peter ou Remus qui m'appellent Patmol, mais bon comme tu es la femme d'un maraudeur tu as le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

S'il croit m'embarrasser en disant que je suis la femme de James, il se goure. Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

Sans ajouter un mot, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner, et James et moi nous marchons main dans la main, sans nous soucier des regards des élèves. Je crois bien que la nouvelle à déjà circuler. Quand nous arrivons dans la grande salle, mes doutes son confirmé. Un bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà au courant, et je vois qu'il y en a plusieurs qui se redressent sur leur banc pour voir si oui ou non, James et moi sommes un couple. Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise vue que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je vois aussi que les filles du fan club de James sont scandalisées. Ça par contre ça me donne envie de rire, mais je me retiens.

Le petit déjeuner ce passe à merveille. Le courrier arrive, et comme tous les jours je reçois la Gazette des sorciers. Je lis le gros titre.

-Eh! Ecoutez, il y a eu une attaque de Voldemort. Il a tué quelqu'un, dis-je.

-Et qui est-ce ? Me demande James.

-Jack.

Tout le groupe me regarde avec les yeux ronds.

-Jack Crighton ? Dit Pauline. Le salop qui a faillit te violer?

-lui-même. Ecoutez ce que dit l'article : _Jack Crighton, âgé de dix-huit ans, ancien élève de Durmstrang et de Poudlard, a été retrouvé mort dans l'allée des Embrumes hier dans l'après midi, et avec la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de son cadavre. D'après nos informations, Crighton était du côté de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, et tout porte à croire qu'il a été tué par Celui-ci. _Et après ça dit tout un tas de truc pas très important.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Bien fait pour lui, dit Sirius. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite ce fumier. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldy l'a tué. Il faisait quand même un très bon rôle d'espion. Personne ne s'est douté de rien, même pas Dumbledore.

-Je pense que Voldemort la tué, parce qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien, dis-je. Crighton, n'avait plus de baguette, et pour Voldemort, il faut quand même avoir un minimum d'utilité. Et puis en plus, il avait raté sa mission. Il est parti de Poudlard, six mois plus tôt que prévu.

-Ca ne te fais rien qu'il soit mort ? Demanda Mélissa. C'était ton ami au début quand même.

-Ce n'était pas trop mon ami, c'était plus un camarade. Qu'il ait été tué ça me fait de la peine pour lui. Je ne souhaite à personne d'être tué par Voldemort, pas même mon pire ennemi.

-Tu as trop de cœur Lily, dit James en me regardant comme avec amour, enfin je crois. Il a essayé de te violer et pourtant tout ce que tu ressens c'est de la compassion. Moi je pense comme Sirius.

Après avoir bien manger, on est sur le point de partir pour notre premier cours, mais James dit :

-Allez-y, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. Il faut que j'aille voir Mcgonagall pour savoir la date du prochain match de Quidditch

Avant que nous nous séparions, il m'embrasse, puis il se dirige vers la table des professeurs.

Pauline me regarde et dit avec un grand sourire :

-Je vous trouve trop trognon ensemble.

Tous ce que je trouve à faire c'est de lui sourire pour lui montrer mon bonheur. Nous partons pour notre cours d'enchantement. A peine nous sommes arrivés devant la salle, que Sally Smith se précipite vers moi, et apparemment elle est très énervée. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Evans, j'ai deux mots à te dire, me dit-elle en croisant les bras. Je suppose que tu es fière de toi ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je être fière ?

-Tu m'as volé mon futur petit copain.

Qu'est ce que j'avais dis, elle me reproche de lui avoir voler James. Je soupire. Elle me fait pitié.

-Tu m'as pris James. Il est à moi, c'est l'homme de ma vie, et tu me l'as piqué.

Je continue à la regarder.

-Tu t'es mis en travers de notre chemin…

Bon là ça suffit, elle m'énerve.

-T'as pas un peu fini avec « tu ma pris-ci, tu m'as pris-ça » ça devient pathétique. James n'appartient à personne et encore moi à une pauvre petite conne comme toi. Il fait ce qu'il veut, y comprit avec qu'il veut sortir. Alors grandit un peu, on est plus en primaire. Ce n'est pas avec un comportement pareil que tu trouveras quelqu'un.

-C'est qui que tu traites de petite conne ? dit-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Toi.

-Je te jure Evans, que je me vengerais. De un pour m'avoir insulter et de deux pour avoir pris ma place au près de James. Je le reprendrais, sois en sûr…

-Je serais curieux de savoir comment, dit une voix derrière elle.

Ce n'est autre que James. Sally se retourne, toute rouge de honte.

-Salut James ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Evans. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas un choix très judicieux. Il y a plein d'autres filles bien mieux et qui te conviendraient mieux je pense.

Non mais quel culot. Cette garce ose dire ça alors que je suis juste derrière elle.

-Ah oui ? Qui par exemple ? Toi, dit–il avec le sourcil gauche levait, et l'air énervé.

-Je n'osais pas le dire, mais je pense que oui. Moi au moins je suis une vraie femme, pas comme Evans qui vient vers toi, dès qu'elle a un gros problème, et en plus…

-Je doute que tu sois une vraie femme, surtout après ce que je viens d'entendre, dit James d'un ton sec. Et à ce propos, essayes quoique soit pour me séparé d'elle, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Pour al première fois, Sally s'énerva sur James.

-Très bien, je ne tenterais rien pour que tu rompes avec Evans, mais de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, tu le feras toi-même et à ce moment là…

-Bon écoute, tu commences à m'énerver avec ton discours débile. C'est minable. Sache juste une chose, je ne romprais pas avec Lily, pour la bonne raison que je ressens pour elle, des choses que je ressentirais jamais pour toi.

Il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous. Ils écoutent toute la conversation. Et là James vient d'avouer en quelque sorte devant tout le monde son amour pour moi. Sally, elle, le regarde avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Ce genre de regard que font les salopes dans les séries télé moldues, lorsqu'elles n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. De toute façon elles me rappellent ce genre de filles.

-Quoi ? Tu es en train de dire, que tu es amoureux de Lily Evans ?

Tout à coup elle éclate de rire, mais elle rigole toute seule. Les autres ça ne les fait pas rire. Ils la regardent presque avec pitié.

-Oui je l'aime, dit-il avec fierté, et toi tu devrais arrêter rire, parce que tu t'enfonces.

Et sans un autre mot il se rapproche de moi, il me prend la main, et on s'écarte de la foule, suivit de Pauline, Mélissa, Alice Franck et le reste des Maraudeurs. Ce garçon est fantastique. Il a dit devant une bonne trentaine de personne qu'il m'aimait et sans honte.

-C'était trop mignon ce que tu as fait James, dis Mélissa. Il n'y a pas plus belle preuve d'amour.

A ce moment là la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvre. Maintenant il faut se concentrer sur le cours, mais y arriverais-je ?

**POV James.**

C'est la meilleure journée que j'ai passé de toute ma scolarité, même de toute ma vie. Sortir avec Lily me donne un sentiment nouveau. J'avais comme un manque dans ma vie, mais depuis que Lily et moi sommes ensemble, ce manque à disparu. C'est merveilleux. Même les cours me paraissent plus intéressant que d'habitude. Dire que tous les jours se passeront comme ça à l'avenir. Tous les jours un vrai bonheur de se lever, et de passé une bonne journée en compagnie de la femme que j'aime. 

Que je sorte avec Lily à fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. Les filles de mon Fan club m'ont laissé tombé, enfin. J'en avais vraiment marre d'elles. Plus elle voyait que Lily se rapprochait de moi, plus elles devenaient collantes. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle me remplace par Sirius ou Remus. Ça pose vraiment un problème, surtout pour Pauline et Mélissa. Je pense bien qu'elles sont jalouses, et ça se voit plus chez Pauline.

Elle est d'une humeur massacrante. Rien que tout à l'heure, vers vingt heures, tout le groupe était dans la salle commune faire ses devoirs, sauf Sirius. Quand il est revenu, Pauline l'avait regardé avec un œil noir :

-Tiens, tu es enfin revenu ? Tu faisais quoi? Tu profitais de ton fan club. Maintenant, qu'il y a plus de filles stupides, cela ne m'étonnerait que tu veuilles rester le plus possible avec ces pauvres connes.

Sirius l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, puis il avait sourit :

-Ne serais-tu pas jalouses par hasard ?

-Moi ? Jalouse d'elles ? Ne rêves pas trop Black.

-Oh mais que si tu es jalouse, avait-il dit avec un sourire triomphant. La preuve tu m'appelles Black alors que ça fait un baille que tu ne l'as pas fait. Et d'habitude tu es plus aimable, mais depuis que mon Fan club s'est agrandit, tu t'énerves dès qu'on aborde le sujet des filles qui m'entourent. Conclusion, tu ne supportes pas voir toutes ces filles autour de moi.

-Vas te faire voir, avait-elle dit en fermant d'un coup sec son livre et en se levant. Le jour où je serais jalouse de ces truies se sera le jour où les cochons auront des ailes. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et elle est partie dans son dortoir.

-Tu sais Sirius, avait dit Lily après le départ de Pauline, ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu réussiras à sortir avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. A chaque fois, elle me défie et fait la dure, et l'a voir faiblir un peu ça me fait en quelque sorte plaisir.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te montrer doux avec elle, avait dit Mélissa. Elle fait peut être la dure, mais c'est quand même une fille très romantique, et qui aime bien que les garçons lui montre de l'attention. Elle est sensible elle aussi.

-J'ai une idée, avait dit Lily, le lendemain de la Saint Valentin, il y a une sortie à Près au Lard de prévue à l'occasion de le fête. On ira chacun par couple : James et moi, Toi Sirius, avec Pauline, Mélissa et Remus, inutile de me regarder comme ça tous les deux, et toi Peter, tu n'auras qu'à y aller, avec une fille de ton choix, par exemple la fille avec qui tu es allé au bal de Noël, vous étiez bien tous les deux. Pendant cette sortie Sirius, tu devras te conduire comme un vrai gentleman. Tu devras être gentil, attentionné, galant, et bien entendu, lui offrir un cadeau. Ce sera un très bonne occasion si tu veux conclure avec elle. Dès que l'annonce de la sortie sera affichée, tu devras lui demander immédiatement après. Est-ce que ce plan te convient ?

Il avait réfléchit quelques instant.

-Ouais d'accord.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Elle a presque le même cerveau que toi. C'est le même genre que les plans que tu avais fait au début de l'année, mais à sa manière.

Je me sentais un peu embarrassé. Lily et moi n'avons pas tout à fait abordé le sujet de ces plans. Elle s'est tourné vers moi et me dit :

-Il était au courant pour tes plans ?

-Bah oui et Remus et Peter aussi sont au courant, lui avais-je dit. Il fallait qu'ils me disent ce qu'il en pense. Je ne voulais pas foncer tête baissée sans avoir leur avis.

-Ça me surprend que tu prennes bien le fait qu'il ait en quelque sort joué avec tes sentiments pour que tu le vois d'un bon œil, avait dit Sirius à Lily.J'aurais cru que tu allais le gifler, et lui crier des insultes.

Il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de parler. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer à ce moment. Mais heureusement, ce qu'il avait dit n'avait pas envenimé les choses, bien au contraire.

-Il faut voir la situation sous un autre angle. S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il croyait toujours qu'il avait une chance. Il s'est battu pour moi d'une certaine manière. Et puis, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il faut même, que je le remercie parce que s'il n'avait pas manigancé tous ces plans, je n'aurais pas connu le plaisir d'être avec lui, et le bonheur que ça me procure.

Elle merveilleuse. Elle a vu exactement ce que je voulais faire en faisant tous ça. Elle m'a tout à fait compris, et je sens qu'elle me comprendra toujours. Elle est moi sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, je n'en ai jamais étais aussi sûr qu'à cet instant.

POV Pauline 

Pourquoi Sirius agit ainsi? Comme si le fait de me voir jalouse qu'il ait toutes ces groupies autour de lui, lui fait plaisir. Moi ça me fait souffrir. Je sais qu'il aime leur compagnie, mais moi je ne veux pas être comme ces filles. Ne peut-il pas m'accepter tel que je suis. Je sais que j'ai parfois un caractère pas facile à vivre, mais je suis comme ça et je ne changerai pas pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me considère plus comme une amie, qu'une fille avec qui il pourrait sortir. C'est vraiment dommage parce que je le considère plus comme un garçon avec qui je pourrais sortir, qu'un ami.

Pourtant je sais que j'ai une chance avec lui. On partage toujours les même délires, les même centres d'intérêts. On pense souvent la même chose. Mais apparemment, on ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments.

Je pense, qu'il croit que je suis une fille dure, qui se fiche de l'opinion des autres, et qui n'est jamais blessé par les insultes des autres, les moqueries. Mais j'ai un cœur moi aussi, comme tout le monde. J'ai des envies, des passions, des rêves, et des sentiments. Il ne doit pas voir cet aspect de moi apparemment et c'est regrettable.

Mais après tout, il n'est pas le seul fautif. Je me suis toujours comporté ainsi. Je n'ai jamais montré l'autre aspect de ma personne de peur qu'on me blesse. Les seules personnes qui me connaissent réellement, ce sont Mélissa, Lily et Alice.

Pourquoi est ce que je mets une barrière autour des moi ? C'est à cause de mon père. Dans mon enfance j'ai beaucoup souffert de son manque d'amour pour moi.

Voici toute l'histoire : comme Lily, mes parents sont moldus et ma naissance n'était pas prévue dans leur vie. Il avait déjà quatre fils, et mon père ne voulait pas en avoir un enfant de plus. Il ne m'a jamais prêté attention. Dès k'il y avait une bêtise, c'était ma faute et il me frappait, ce n'était jamais à cause de mes frères, et il n'arrêtait pas de maudire ma naissance. De plus il ne partageait rien avec moi, il me laissait à part. C'est ignoble hein ? Mais pourtant c'est ainsi. Et ma mère ? Et bien elle, elle avait peur de mon père. C'était un homme très dur, et surtout depuis qu'elle m'avait mis au monde. Elle au moins avait fait preuve d'amour envers moi. Elle m'a vraiment considéré comme un de ses enfants. Mes frères aussi étaient super avec moi. C'étaient eux qui me protégeaient, qui m'amusaient, en bref ils faisaient leurs rôles de frère.

Dans toute la famille, seul mon père ne me supportaient pas. Mais pourtant parfois on a plus besoin de l'amour de son père que celle des ses frères.

Le comble pour lui fut le jour où j'ai reçu une lettre, me disant que j'étais sorcière. Non seulement j'étais la seule fille mais qui plus est, j'étais une sorcière. Cette nouvelle m'avait donné une nouvelle force. Etre une sorcière voulait dire que j'avais des pouvoirs, donc que j'étais plus forte que mon père, et que cette force, allait croître avec les années. Il m'avait encore hurlé dessus, mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui qu'il a gonflé comme un ballon, et qu'il a flotté dans les airs. Depuis ce jour, il m'ignore et ça me convient. Je dirais qu'il a peur de moi. Mais malgré tout, j'aimerais parfois qu'il montre qu'il m'aime.

Voici le secret de mon effroyable enfance.

Mais mon adolescence se passe mieux heureusement. J'ai des amis que j'aime, des profs supers, et ma vie au château et fantastique. Mais les dures épreuves du passé ont quand même rejaillit sur ma personnalité.

Je devrai laisser Sirius traversé le mur qui nous sépare. S'il existe une chance pour que je sorte avec lui, il fait que je m'ouvre plus.

Voici ma prochaine résolution, je partage plus ma vie avec Sirius, et j'essaye de me montrer mon dure. Je vais montrer à ce cher Sirius Black que moi aussi j'ai un cœur et alors peut être qu'à ce moment là, il changera d'avis, et se rendras compte, que je pourrais être plus qu'une amie

Et voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Laisser moi TOUS une review SVP. 

**A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi !**

**Comme je le dis au début de chaque chapitre merci pour les reviews. En recevoir me fait très, très plaisir.**

**Et maintenant, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

Chapitre 13 

Le mois de janvier fila à toute vitesse et laissa place au mois de février. Lily et James, était de plus en plus heureux chaque jour, et rien ne pouvait enlever leurs bonheurs.

Trois ou quatre filles, qui gardait l'espoir de se sortir avec James, avaient tenté de les séparer, mais Lily avait vite fait de reconnaître les premiers signes et prévenait la fille en question d'arrêter toute tentative, car ça ne marcherait pas. Parmi ces filles, il y avait évidemment Sally. Lorsque ce fut elle qui avait tenté de dissoudre leur couple, James et Lily étaient entré dans une colère noire, mais ce fut le jeune gryffondor qui avait mit les points sur les i encore une fois, ce qui avait provoqué une crise de larme de la part de Sally. Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne tentait quoique ce soit, et avait conclut que leur couple était un couple très soudé.

Entre Sirius et Pauline, les choses avaient évoluées. Sirius était plus aimable, et plus doux avec Pauline, et celle-ci s'ouvrait un peu plus vers lui. Pauline en était très heureuse. L'annonce d'une nouvelle sortie à Près au lard, pour la Saint Valentin, eut lieu la dernière semaine du mois de janvier, et comme lui avait « ordonné » Lily, Sirius demanda assez nerveusement à Pauline de l'accompagner ce jour là, et celle-ci accepta avec grand plaisir.

Paulien était de plus en plus rayonnante chaque jour, et Sirius en était ravi. Il avait le sentiment qu'il apprenait de plus en plus qui était la vraie Pauline Ashton, et ce n'était pas du tout celle qu'il croyait. La paulien à l'intérieur était très différente de celle qui était à l'extérieur. Il était de plus en plus intrigué par elle.

Alors que ça avançait avec Pauline et Sirius, entre Mélissa et Remus, la situation restait stable. C'était Remus, qui rendait la situation comme elle était. Il ne voulait pas que Mélissa, se rapproche de lui, de peur qu'elle ne découvre la vérité sur sa lycanthropie, et qu'elle le laisse tomber. Bien qu'il se disait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité, et tenter quelque chose avec elle, il y avait toujours une deuxième voix en lui qui prenait le dessus et qui lui disait de laisser les choses tels qu'elles sont. Résultat des courses : Mélissa soufrait. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne se passait plus rien. Des fois, il s'éloignait d'elle, mais dès qu'il s'éloignait trop, il se rapprochait d'elle. Mais dès qu'ils étaient trop proche, il s'éloignait. C'était désormais souvent comme ça. Mélissa n'était pas idiote. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne veuille pas s'approcher d'elle juste parce qu'il était un loup-garou, et qu'elle le regarde différemment. Elle trouvait ça idiot de sa part. Elle connaissait déjà toute la vérité. Elle, Lily et Pauline avaient tout découvert l'année précédente. C'était Lily qui avait remarqué qu'il s'absentait toujours le jour de la pleine lune, et à ce moment là, tout c'était expliqué. Les sois-disant départ pour voir sa mère malade, l'état de fatigue qu'il avait toujours pendant les périodes de pleines lunes. Tout ça parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Malgré l'état de Remus, Mélissa s'en fichait. Pour elle c'était toujours le Remus doux, gentil, intelligent, et attentionné qu'elle connaissait. Plusieurs fois elle avait eut l'idée d'aborder le sujet sur sa lycanthropie, pour lui dire la vérité, mais elle abandonnait toujours à la dernière minute. Par contre elle était décidé de se forcer d'en parler le jour de la sortie à Près au lard. Puisqu'ils allaient être seuls, autant mettre les choses au clair, et peut-être tenter quelque chose.

Le fameux jour de la sortie pour la Saint Valentin arriva. James voulait faire passer un moment inoubliable à Lily en lui offrant tout plein de cadeaux, se balader avec elle, bref passer une journée pleine de romance.

Sirius, voulait lui aussi faire passer un agréable moment à Pauline. Après avoir eut le courage de demander des conseils à Lily et à Mélissa, il savait comme il allait s'y prendre avec Pauline.

Remus, lui, considérait que cette journée serait une simple sortie avec une amie, mais avec un pincement au cœur, il aurait voulu que ce soit plus que ça. Il aurait bien aimé faire comme Sirius et James, mais dès qu'il y pensait, la deuxième voix dans sa tête lui disait « non Remus, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. Si tu te rapproches trop d'elle, elle pourrait découvrir ton secret et te traiter de monstre. Tu ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que celle qui te plaît énormément éprouve de la peur et du dégoût pour toi. » Et encore une fois cette voix reprenait le dessus.

Peter, lui avait tout autre projet. Il avait dit à ses amis, qu'il voulait rester au château pour avancer dans ses devoirs et commencer à réviser pour ses ASPIC. James, Sirius et Remus furent très surpris. Les examens étaient que fin juin et ils n'étaient que mi-février. Ils pensaient que c'était un peu trop tôt, mais Peter avait prétendu qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre les cours cette année et qu'il devait commencer toute suite à réviser s'il ne voulait pas être recalé. Ses amis n'insistèrent pas.

Après être sorti du château, les trois couples, se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans leur direction.

James emmena Lily chez Madame Pieddodu et Lily fut surprise par l'endroit qu'il avait choisi, car d'habitude, les garçons n'appréciaient pas trop cet endroit. Et surtout pendant la saint Valentin. Il y avait des cœurs partout et tout pleins de « motifs pour filles » comme ils disaient.

-Comment ça ce fait que tu m'emmènes là bas ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce café, comme la plus part des garçons.

-Quand on s'arrange bien, l'endroit peut devenir agréable, dit James avec un sourire.

Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, alors elle préféra le laisser faire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au café, Lily dit en voyant tout le monde qu'il y avait :

-Il y a trop de monde ici, on ne trouva pas une place avant des heures.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça j'ai déjà tout prévu.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il avait préparé.

La propriétaire du café, arriva devant et dit avec un grand sourire :

-Ah ! Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je vous attendais. Et je suppose que cette charmante jeune fille est Lily Evans ?

-Oui, répondit James. Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Tous ce que vous avez demandé est prêt, et n'attends que vous. La pièce se trouve en haut. Vous n'avez qu'à emprunter l'escalier au fond du café. Je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

Lily ne comprenait rien. Tandis que James l'emmenait à l'endroit indiqué en lui prenant la main, Lily l'interrogea :

-James ? Qu'est ce que tu as préparé ? J'aimerais savoir.

-C'est une surprise, répond t-il, encore avec un sourire

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier que leur avait indiqué Madame Pieddodu, et se trouvèrent devant une porte.

-Fermes les yeux, et laisses les fermé jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Lily obéit. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle entendit James ouvrir la porte, il lui prend la main, et l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Elle sentit qu'il s'était mit derrière elle, et il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Maintenant, tu peux les ouvrir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée. Devant elle se trouvait une grande pièce, presque de la même taille que la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait un magnifique canapé de velours rouge, devant la cheminée. Entre le canapé et la cheminée, se trouvait une table basse en verre, où étaient posé des paquets. Derrière le canapé, pas très loin du mur, était placé un petit bar, et au milieu de la pièce une table joliment décorée, pour deux personnes.

Devant cette pièce chaleureuse, et magnifique, Lily en était toute retournée. James était un amour. C'était le garçon parfait. Elle avait troué la perle rare, le genre d'homme dont rêve toutes les filles.

-Alors ? Ca te plaît ? Demanda James.

-James… c'est… c'est magnifique. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait pour la saint Valentin.

-Et ce n'est pas finit, dit James, en lui enlevant son manteau, qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau.

Il lui prit la main, et la conduisit vers le canapé. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, et James lui dit :

-Tous ce qu'il y a sur cette table son aussi pour toi.

Il lui tend le bouquet de Fleur de Lys, qu'elle prit et qu'elle sentit. Elle adorait ces fleurs. Il y avait une carte, qu'elle prit. Dessus il était écrit :

_Pour ma fleur de lys que j'aime de tout mon cœur_

_James._

Rien qu'avec ce petit mot, elle eut es larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, c'est tous simplement magnifique, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Ce n'est pas fini, il y a aussi tes chocolats préférés.

En effet il y avait une boîte de chaudron au chocolat

-Et voici le meilleur cadeau pour la fin.

Il prit le dernier cadeau qui était sur la table. C'était un écrin, carré et de velours bleu.

« Il ne m'a pas encore acheté un bijou quand même » pensa Lily.

Lorsque James ouvrit l'écrin, Lily étouffa un cri en voyant le superbe bracelet. Ce bracelet était en or blanc. Il y avait des cœurs en diamant, et au milieu, un gros cœur ou dessus était gravé: _Je t'aime. _Devant ce magnifique bijou elle restait bouche bée.

-James, tu es complètement fou, dit Lily. Ça a dut te coûter une fortune entre, louer cette pièce, et tous ces cadeaux. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi.

-Ne te souci pas de combien ça m'a coûté. Rien est trop beau, ou trop chère pour te combler, et pour te monter à quel point je t'aime.

Lily ne put retenir quelque larme de couler. Cet homme la rendait plus heureuse que jamais.

Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, et en se faisant la promesse de ne jamais le quitter.

**o0o**

Sirius se sentait stressé. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-il emmener Pauline d'abord boire un verre ou bien se promener.

-Alors tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Lui demanda Sirius.

-Euh…je sais pas. Comme tu veux, répondit Pauline.

-Non mademoiselle, vous allez décider de la destination que nous prenons. Aujourd'hui, je ne fais qu'obéir.

-Tu es donc mon esclave pour la journée ? C'est super ça.

-Je ne me considère pas comme un esclave. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un qui exauce tes envies pour une journée.

-Ca revient au même. Tu dois faire ce que je dis. Bon si ça te dit, on va faire un tour dans les magasins. A la fin il faudrait passer à la bijouterie. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma mère et j'aimerais lui offrir un bijou.

-Parfait, dit Sirius en souriant. « Ce sera une bonne occasion de lui offrir un bijou, et je paierai aussi le cadeau de sa mère. Ça devrait lui faire plaisir » pensa t-il.

Il firent le tour des magasins. Il partirent chez Zonko, où il s'amusèrent à essayer de trouver une farce pour humilier les serpentards. Paulien avait aussi suggérait de faire plein en feux d'artifice.

-Si ça se trouve, il y aura un grand événement qu'il faudra fêter, avait dit Pauline.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Bah déjà, on fêtera la fin des examens, et puis, je sais pas, il y aura peut être une demande en mariage avant la fin de l'année.

-Si tu parles de Lily et James, je pense bien que Cornedrue va le lui demander juste avant de quitter Poudlard. Tu as raison, ce sera une occasion à faire la fêtes ça aussi. Je vois que tu penses à tout. Finit par dire Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Pauline.

« Pourquoi je rougis ? C'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais après tout c'est Sirius » pensa t-elle.

Après Zonko, il partirent à Honeyduke, le magasin de confiserie. Sirius lui acheta, un grand sac d'assortiment de bonbons : Chocogrenouille, Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, Patacitrouille, etc. …

Ils firent les autres magasins, et Sirius avait acheté un ours en peluche, que Pauline avait trouvé trop mignon et un bouquet de rose. Paulien était comblé. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui achète tous ça. Ils finirent par la bijouterie. Pauline avait regardé tous les bijoux et au final elle hésita entre une paire de boucle d'oreille en diamant, et un collier de vrai perle. Elle en parla à Sirius, et celui-ci lui dit :

-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils sur un cadeau pour sa mère, étant donné que je n'en ai jamais offert à la mienne, mais si tu veux mon avis, le collier conviendrait mieux.

-Bon, je te fais confiance, dit Pauline. Excusez-moi, ajouta t-elle au vendeur, j'aimerais prendre ce collier-ci.

-Et ajoutez aussi les boucles d'oreilles en diamant s'il vous plaît, dit Sirius en sortant de quoi payer.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Pauline très surprise

-J'achète un cadeau pour ta mère et pour toi.

-Pour moi ? Mais enfin t'es pas bien, tu m'as déjà offert plein de cadeaux, et en plus le cadeau pour ma mère c'est à moi de le payer.

-Ca vous fera trente Gallions s'il vous plaît, dit le vendeur.

Sirius sortit la somme nécessaire pour payer.

-Attends, je paye au moins la moitié, dit Pauline, en prenant dans sa poche son porte-monnaie, mais Sirius arrêta son geste d'une main et donna les trente gallions de l'autre.

-Tu ne pais rien, dit-il. Je t'ai dit que je voulais te faire plaisir, et c'est ce que je fais. Merci ajouta t-il au vendeur qui lui donnait un sac qui contenait les deux bijoux.

Pauline et Sirius sortirent du magasin.

-Tu ne veux même pas que je te rembourse la somme que vaut le collier ? insista Pauline

-Non, répond t-il d'un ton catégorique. Tu ne me rends rien, tu ne pais rien, tu acceptes c'est tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, aujourd'hui, j'exauce tes envies, et j'aime bien te faire plaisir et te rendre heureuse.

Pauline en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle était sortie avec beaucoup de garçons, mais jamais ils n'avaient était aussi doux que Sirius. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur, et colla sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme.

**o0o**

Remus et Mélissa, ce promenèrent dans le village. Ils parlaient de tout est de rien, comme de très bons amis. Ils passaient un très bon moment, mais il y avait quand même une certaine gêne dans le fond. Ils évitaient toute discussion en rapport avec la saint valentin, les relations amoureuses, les couples, les cadeaux, et tous ces types de discussion qui pourraient les mettre mal à l'aise. Ils parlaient essentiellement des cours, des examens de fin d'année, de la vie qu'ils envisageaient après Poudlard, et d'autres sujets très éloignés des sujets sentimentaux.

Mélissa n'avaient toujours pas abordé le sujet sur la lycanthropie de Remus. Ce fut seulement quand ils s'approchèrent de la cabane hurlante, qu'elle se rappela qu'à chaque transformation, il se cachait dans cette cabane. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda d'un coup :

-Au fait c'est quand la pleine lune ?

Remus, qui avait cru mal entendre s'arrêta net, le cœur battant très fort.

-Tu as dit quoi ?

-Je t'ai demandé quand est ce que c'était la pleine lune.

Remus cru recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. « Pourquoi elle me demande ça ? » Ce disait-il.

-Euh…pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda nerveusement Remus.

-Juste pour savoir quand aurait lieu ta transformation, dit Mélissa d'un ton le plus dégagé possible. Comme après tu seras absent…

Remus paniqua. Elle connaissait la vérité.

-M…mais tu es au courant pour mon état ? …c…comment…et depuis quand ?

-On s'est rendu compte de ton état l'année dernière.

-Quand tu dis"on", tu parles de qui exactement ? Parce qu'apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule au courant.

-Il y a Lily, Pauline et moi qui sommes au courant. En fait c'est plutôt Lily qui s'en ai rendu compte en première. Elle avait remarqué que tu disparaissais une fois par mois et toujours pendant la pleine lune.

Remus soupira.

-Je n'ai pas était discret à ce que je vois.

-Si, c'était discret, mais tu connais Lily. Elle est très intelligente, et pour elle, voir sa mère une fois par mois pendant six ans, c'est pas normal. Il a fallu qu'elle trouve une autre raison et par elle-même.

-Elle est vraiment intelligente cette Lily.

Puis il se rappela que Lily sortait avec James. Elle et ses amies étaient-elles au courant que Sirius, James et Peter étaient des animagus ? Il fallait impérativement en parler, avec les maraudeurs, et maintenant.

**o0o**

Peter avait menti à ses amis, en disant qu'il allait rester à Poudlard pour étudier. En réalité, il avait tout autre projet, qui se passait à l'extérieur du château. La veille, au matin, il avait reçu un courrier, qui lui disait qu'il devait se rendre à un endroit pour une rencontre très importante, mais qu'il devait en parler à personne. Bien entendu, Peter avait obéit

Il attendit d'être sur que ses amis furent bel et bien sortit à Près au lard, pour partir. Il devait tout d'abord se rendre à Près au lard pour pouvoir transplaner. Il se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Une fois devant la statue, il se glissa derrière, sorti sa baguette, s'assura que le couloir était désert, tapota avec la baguette sur la statue en murmurant _Dissendium_, et la bosse de la sorcière glissa pour laisser apparaître un passage. Il entra dans l'ouverture. Quand il arriva devant un vieil escalier dix minutes plus tard, il monta les marches, puis ouvrit la trappe au-dessus de sa tête. Il se retrouva dans la cave du magasin Honeydukes. Il pointa sa baguette vers lui en pensant très fort à la destination souhaitée. Une seconde plus tard, il avait quitté la cave pour être dans une forêt, loin de Poudlard. « C'est sans doute la même forêt qu'a parlé James l'autre fois »

Il attendit, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix froide et aiguë de Lord Voldemort :

-Je vois que tu es venu Peter. C'est très bien.

Peter se retourna vers lui tremblant de peur.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez de moi ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-On m 'a dit que tu serais un bon Mangemort.

-Q… qui vous a dit ça ?

-Une personne sans importance. Mais peut importe, un garçon comme toi pourrait m'intéresser. On m'a dit que tu étais invisible aux yeux des gens, et qu'il ne remarquait pas ta présence. Si on exploite bien ce fait, tu pourrais m'être utile pour dénicher des informations importantes.

-J…Je n'ai…j…jamais dis que je vous s…suivrez. M…mes amis…ne vous suivront pas…alors…j…je ne vois pas p…pourquoi je ferai pareil.

-Comment peux-tu appeler des amis, des personnes qui ne te remarque même pas. La personne qui m'a donné des informations sur toi, m'a dit la façon dont se comportés tes amis avec toi. Toujours le dernier, ils ne se soucient très peu de toi, toujours à la traîne, l'idiot de la bande. Eux ils sont beau et fort avec plein de filles qui leur tournent autour, et toi on te considère comme le laid, jamais de petite amie, une personne sans importance.

-V…vous dîtes n'…n'importe quoi.

-Oh non Peter. C'est la vérité. Surveille les prochains jour et pense à ce que je viens de dire, et tu verras que j'ai raison. Mais pourtant tout le monde mérite d'avoir des amis. Si tu me suis, tu auras plein de gens qui seront de _vrais _amis pour toi, en étant utile tu deviendras important. Tu seras toujours au devant, jamais le dernier. N'est pas ce que tu souhaite.

Peter ne disait plus rien. Il paniquait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Je vais te laisser quelque temps pour réfléchir. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, envoies moi une lettre. J'ai à faire ailleurs. A un autre jour Peter

Voldemort transplana, laissant Peter, toujours tremblant de peur, et réfléchissant à ce court entrevu avec le Mage Noir.

**o0o**

Sirius, trop surpris pour le moment ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser de Pauline, mais lorsqu'il l'embrassa à son tour ce fut un baiser doux et passionné qui transporta les deux personnes dans un tourbillon d'émotion, inconnues jusqu'à présent. Quand Pauline se rendit compte de ce qui se passait, elle décolla ses lèvres et paniqua légèrement :

-Oh, sirius, je suis désolé, je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, excuse-moi…

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sirius encore un peu dans les nuages. Ce n'est rien, c'est même bien que ce soir arrivé.

-Bien ? Répéta Pauline.

-Oui parce que, ça m'a permis de réaliser…

-SIRIUS, cria soudain une voix derrière lui. C'était Remus, qui visiblement était pressé, suivi par Mélissa.

-Sirius, il faut rejoindre James et Lily, c'est important, dit Remus une fois devant son ami.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius inquiet.

Mais Remus ne répondit pas. Il partit vers le café de Madame Pieddodu, suivi par Mélissa, Sirius et Pauline. A l'intérieur du café, Pauline dit :

-qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Vous voyez bien que Lily et James ne sont pas là.

Mais Remus ne l'écouta pas. Il se dirigea en direction de l'escalier au fond du café, et monta les marches jusque devant la porte. Il toqua à la porte et ouvrit la porte quand ils entendirent un _entrez._

Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce, et Lily et James se levèrent d'un bond, surpris de les voir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda James légèrement énervé. Je vous ai pourtant dit de ne pas nous déranger, aujourd'hui.

-Oui je sais Cornedrue et je m'en excuse, dit Remus, mais c'est important. Problème de maraudeur.

Pauline n'écoutait pas, elle contemplait la pièce bouche bée.

-Wouaou, James c'est splendide. T'as fait fort, ça a du te coûter la peau du cul pour louer cette chambre. En tout cas c'est parfait pour un tête-à-tête en amoureux.

-Pauline, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, dit Remus. Il y a une affaire importante à régler.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Sirius légèrement inquiet.

-Ces trois charmantes demoiselles sont au courant pour mon cas, dit Remus.

-Quoi ? Dit James, elles savent que tu es un loup-garou ?

-Exact, dit Remus.

James regarda Lily.

-Quoi ? Dit celle-ci. Oui on est au courant pour Remus et alors. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Tu aurais put me le dire, dit James.

-Et comment tu aurais voulu que je te le dise « salut chéri, tu vas bien ? Moi super. Au fait je sais que Remus est un loup-garou. Bon on a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ». Et puis ça n'a pas d'importance que nous sommes au courant pour Remus ou pas. On a rien dit à personne, pas même à Alice.

-Tu crois que c'est pas un problème, mais si en fait, parce qu'il se pourrait que vous soyez aussi au courant, pour Sirius, James et Peter, dit Remus. Et si ça se sait partout, ils auront d'énormes ennuis

-Pour tes amis on est au courant de rien, dit Pauline. Tous ce qu'on a remarqué, c'est qu'eux aussi disparaissait la nuit le jour de La pleine lune, mais d'un côté on se disait que c'était impossible, parce que les loups-garous sont attirés par les humains, et que tu aurais très bien put les mordre Remus.

Remus, James et Sirius, ce regardèrent.

-Je crois qu'on devrait vous dire toute l'histoire, dit Remus. Tu as raison Pauline. James, Sirius et Peter m'accompagnaient bien, les soirs de pleine lune. Ils étaient toujours présents lors de mes transformations et ce, depuis la cinquième année.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, à moins que vous soyez… commença Lily. Non… c'est impossible. Ne me dîtes pas que…que vous êtes des animagus ?

-Tu sais que tu es très intelligente ma chérie, dit James. Oui effectivement nous sommes des animagus.

Lily, Pauline et Mélissa restèrent bouche bée.

-Mais…mais comment…comment, dit Mélissa.

-Comment ça ce fait ? Dit Sirius. Simple, on a voulu êtres des animagus pour pouvoir aider Remus dans la dure épreuve qu'il endure une fois pas mois.

-Vous vous rendez compte que si vous n'êtes pas déclaré, vous pourriez aller à Azkaban. Dit Lily Et d'ailleurs pourquoi, vous ne vous êtes pas déclaré ?

-On ne voulait pas prendre le risque que toute l'école sache que Remus soit un loup-garou. Dit James. Tu imagines la réaction des élèves, ils l'auraient jugé, persécuté, les parents auraient voulu son expulsion. On ne voulait pas que ça arrive, alors on a gardé le secret, et il faut que vous aussi vous le gardiez, en ce qui concerne Remus, Peter, Sirius et moi.

Il eut le silence, pendant lequel, Mélissa, Pauline et Lily, imaginèrent le pire pour les Maraudeurs.

-Bon et bien maintenant qu'on a encaissé le choc, en quoi vous vous transformez ? Demanda Pauline.

-Et bien moi, je me transforme en chien.

-Pour apprendre à obéir je suppose, dit Pauline.

Sirius lui tira la langue.

-Tu nous montres ? Demanda Mélissa.

-Aucun problème.

Et sur place, il se transforma en un gros chien noir. Pauline avança vers l'animal, et dit pour rigoler :

-Le chien, au pied !

Mais au lieu d'obéir, le chien aboya, et redevint humain.

-Tu vois, même en chien je n'obéis pas, dit Sirius.

-A toi James, dit Lily. Tu te transformes en quoi ?

-En cerf.

-En cerf ? Ce n'est pas banal comme animal, dit Lily. Quoi que un cerf c'est magnifique. Tu nous montres ?

-D'accord, mais par contre, il va falloir, bouger la table au milieu, parce que, quand je me transforme, je prends de la place.

-Même en humain tu prends de la place Corne drue, dit Sirius, alors ça ne change rien de d'habitude.

James bougea la table, sans prendre en compte ce qu'avait dit Sirius. Il se plaça au milieu de la pièce, et se transforma en un grand cerf, au pelage brun très clair. Lily était comme envoûté par l'animal. Elle alla vers lui, et caressa le cerf, en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique.

Lily recula pour permettre à James de se transformer. Une fois redevenu humain, Lily se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Et Peter ? Il se transforme en quoi ? Demanda Pauline.

-En rat, dit sirius.

Pauline eut l'air un peu dégoûté.

-Bon et bien c'est pas pour être impoli, dit James, mais on aimerait bien se retrouver seul, Lily et moi si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-En gros c'est ta manière pour nous dire « dégagez », dit Sirius. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Ils sortirent tous, laissant James et Lily seuls. Une fois dehors, Sirius et Pauline partirent d'un côté, et Remus et Mélissa de l'autre.

Maintenant, que Pauline était seule avec Sirius, elle devait s'expliquer avec lui. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et prit Sirius par le bras pour le stopper.

-Ecoute Sirius, dit-elle. Pour ce qui c'est tout à l'heure, je te demande pardon si ça t'a dérangé, mais…(elle se mit à perler vite comme si elle paniquait) c'est que tu vois, tu me plais beaucoup et depuis longtemps. J'adore plaisanter avec toi, et faire tout un tas de truc avec toi mais j'ai l'impression tu me considère comme une amie et rien de plus. Peut être parce que je te donne l'impression d'être une dure à cuire, j'en sais rien, mais le fait est que ça me fait souffrir parce que j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se passe un truc entre nous qu'une simple amitié, et…

Sirius, l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase, car il l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut meilleur que celui de tout à l'heure pour Pauline. Quand il arrêta de l'embrasser, il mit sas mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et dit :

-Tu me plais beaucoup toi aussi, et pour te dire la vérité, ce petit côté dure à cuire, j'adore. Ça te différencie des autres et ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange. Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai ressentit quelque chose que jamais je n'aie ressentit avec d'autre fille, et j'ai compris que je tiens beaucoup à toi. Moi aussi, je veux tenter quelque chose avec toi, je l'aurais même fait avant, mais tu t'ouvres tellement peu à moi, que je pensais que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était une simple amitié.

-Je suis conscient que je me suis très peu ouverte à toi, mais c'est à cause d'un problème familial qui m'a renfermé.

-Les problèmes familiaux, ça me connaît. Tiens, je te propose qu'on aille au Trois Balais, et tu me parles de tes problèmes et je te parlerais des miens.

Pauline lui sourit, très heureuse. Il lui prit la main, et un des sacs qu'elle tenait, et ils partirent prendre un verre.

Tandis que ça s'arrangeait pour un couple, avec Remus et Mélissa, c'était une lourde discussion qui était engagé et qui les blessait tous les deux.

-Mais pourquoi, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble? Demanda Mélissa.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis dangereux. Tu sais ce que je suis maintenant, alors tu comprends que c'est risqué.

-Mais je me fiche de ça. Tu n'es pas dangereux le reste du mois, et c'est pendant ce temps que je veux être avec toi, dit Mélissa en laissant couler quelques larmes. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et le fait que tu ais un problème ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu fais toujours en sortes qu'on soit un minimum éloigné l'un de l'autre. Quand on se rapproche trop, tu t'éloigne, et quand on est trop éloigné, tu te rapproches. J'en ai marre de cette situation. Si seulement tu faisais un effort, et que tu mettais tes principes de côté, tu verrais que le fait que tu sois un loup-garou ne change rien.

-Non Mélissa. Je suis désolé. J'ai trop peur de te faire du mal. Je suis trop dangereux.

Mélissa pleura. Il lui brisait le cœur, à s'entêter comme ça. Lorsqu'il voulut ma consoler, elle le repoussa.

-Mélissa…

-Non Remus, j'en ai assez. Si tu ne veux même pas essayer, je ne veux plus te voir. Te regarder me rappellera trop que tu me brise le cœur. Au revoir.

Puis elle s'en alla en courant, vers le château, en larme et laissant Remus planté là où il était. Il soupira de tristesse. Il avait mal lui aussi. Une fille magnifique, lui échappait, mais il avait des raisons, sui, pour lui, étaient justifiée. Il prit à son tour la direction du château et lentement.

**o0o**

_le soir, dans le dortoir des garçons…_

-Si tu veux mon avis, Lunard, tu as fait une grosse boulette, dit Sirius. Tu as laissé passé une chance de pouvoir sortir avec une chouette fille et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu penses que tu es dangereux..

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai de bonnes raisons…

-De bonnes raisons? Laisse-moi en douter, dit James. Je te fais remarquer que nous sommes tout le temps, avec toi, et pourtant nous ne sommes pas morts. Moi je dis que si tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle c'est parce que tu as peur.

-Ah oui, et peur de quoi ? demanda Remus d'un ton un peu sec

-Tu as peur de t'engager dans une relation sérieuse, dit James. Métissa est la seule fille, qui t'a fait craquer réellement, alors tu ne t'imagine pas sortir avec elle. Tu penses peut être qu'elle est trop bien pour toi, j'en sais rien, mais le fait est que tu trouve le prétexte que tu es un loup-garou pour ne pas sortir avec elle, et pour te dire la vérité je trouve ça un peu idiot. Pour connaître la sensation de quelque chose, il faut avant tout essayer. Il va falloir que tu trouves une solution mon gars. Mélissa doit avoir le cœur brisé.

Remus ne savait pas quoi penser. Disait-il vrai ? Il n'en savait rien. En tout cas ce qui était sur c'est qu'il avait l'esprit chamboulé.

-Bon parlons d'autres choses. C'était comment avec Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Un seul mot, fantastique. C'était une super journée, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Et toi Patmol ? Avec Pauline s'était comment. J'ai vu que vous êtes enfin ensemble.

-Excellente journée, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Je lui ai offert plein de cadeau, et on a beaucoup discuté. Elle s'est ouverte à moi, c'était génial.

-Et toi Peter, ça c'est bien passé tes révisions ? Demanda Remus.

-oui, ca va.

Encore une fois, il avait menti. Il n'était pas arrivé à se concentrer après son retour à Poudlard. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas parlé de Voldemort à ses amis, et avait décidé d'observer le comportement de ses amis envers lui peut être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison, ses amis ne se comportait peut être pas totalement comme de vrais amis.

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, et j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**A bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Salut !**

**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire à part, merci beaucoup pour les reviews.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau, et avant-dernier chapitre, qui j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 14**

C'était de pire en pire pour Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter les hostilités de Mélissa envers lui. Plusieurs fois, Remus essayait de lui demander pardon, et de s'expliquer, mais Mélissa lui criait dessus, et lui disait de dégagez. Alors il arrêta ses tentatives dans l'espoir qu'il y ait un miracle, si bien que près de deux mois étaient passé, et rien avait changé. Mélissa continuait de l'ignorer, encore et toujours, et il en devenait fou. Pour oublier sa douleur il s'était plongé non dans la drogue, mais dans le travail, ce qui était pire pour ses amis. Ils ne le voyaient plus en dehors des cours. Il était toujours le premier réveillé, et le dernier à aller dormir car il prétextait toujours qu'il voulait être très bien préparé pour ses examens. James, Sirius et Peter s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui, de un parce qu'il laissait tombé facilement, l'idée d'avoir une deuxième chance pour sortir avec Mélissa, et de deux parce qu'il travaillait trop.

-Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes si vite Mélissa, lui avait dit James. Elle t'a à peine criait deux, trois fois que tu lâches l'affaire. C'était pareil avec Lily elle me criait dessus, mais je n'ai jamais abandonné.

-Ne compare pas avec ton histoire avec la mienne, avait dit Remus C'est différent.

-Mon histoire était pire que la tienne. Lily m'a hurlé dessus pendant au moins trois ans, et en moyenne trois fois par jour. Mais je ne me décourageais pas pour autant. Je ne perdais pas espoir. Et tu vois maintenant où j'en suis avec elle. On est un couple super heureux. C'est l'amour fou et ça pourrait être l'amour fou avec Métissa, si tu continuais à essayer de te racheter au près d'elle, au lieu de rester comme ça à rien faire à part étudier, pour des examens qui auront lieu dans un peu plus de deux mois.

Malgré les conseilles de James, il continuait à faire ce qu'il faisait : étudier pour oublier sa souffrance.

Mélissa non plus n'était pas bien. Après avoir versé tant de larmes, elle avait repris la routine, en évitant tout contact avec Remus. Il l'avait vraiment blessé. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et au final, Remus l'avait rejeté. Il suffisait qu'elle le voit pour se rappeler de la douleur qu'il lui avait fait subir. A cause de cette histoire, elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, et elle dormait très peu. Début avril, elle avait de grosse cerne sous les yeux, et elle était toute pâle. Ses amies étaient très inquiètes. Lily lui disait que si elle continuait comme ça, elle risquait un jour où l'autre de s'évanouir ou peut-être pire. Tous ce que Mélissa répondait, c'était qu'elle allait très bien, et que Lily et Pauline devaient plus s'occuper de leur petit ami, que d'elle, durant les temps libres. Mélissa était consciente qu'à cause de ses différents avec Remus, Lily et Pauline passaient moins de temps avec James et Sirius. Durant les cours, le groupes des filles et les Maraudeurs, ne pouvaient rester ensemble, réunit comme avant, et en dehors des cours, il devait toujours y avoir une des filles qui devaient rester avec Mélissa. C'était une lourde situation, pour tout le monde.

Un soir, une semaine avant les vacances de pâques, Lily et James, étaient dans la salle commune, très tard le soir, seuls, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et parlant de Mélissa et Remus.

-Il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être en froid, dit Lily. J'en peux plus de cette situation. Avant ils s'entendaient super bien, et maintenant c'est si tendu entre eux. Comment Remus réagit à tous ça ?

-Il dit qu'il ne peut rien faire, répondit James. Il oubli en travaillant, et évite soigneusement de parler d'elle. C'est comme si on avait un zombie avec nous maintenant.

-Et Mélissa c'est presque pareil. Elle mange à peine, elle ne dort pas beaucoup non plus, et elle dit que tout va bien alors que ça fait deux mois qu'elle est comme ça, et que maintenant elle est aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, et c'est à la limite si elle a atteint le statue d'anorexique. Je m'inquiète pour elle. Ça va lui retomber dessus. Et je lui ai déjà dit tous ça, mais elle persiste à dire qu'elle va bien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il fait qu'elle trouve un terrain d'entente avec Remus, ça ne peut plus durer.

-Bah là il y a les vacances, et Mélissa a dit qu'elle allait passer ses vacances au bord de la mer avec sa famille? Elle va pouvoir peut être faire le point loin de Poudlard, et de Remus, dit James.

-Oui, peut être. En tout cas je l'espère. Je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse. Tiens, en parlant de vacances, tu fais quoi toi pendant ces deux semaines ? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire toi. Tu préfères rester ici ou aller à la maison.

-Je n'ai plus de maison je te rappelles, alors je suis obligé de rester à Poudlard.

-Quand je dis à la maison, ça veut dire chez moi. Et d'ailleurs, à ce propos, je voulais te demander : euh…voilà, ça fait longtemps que je prévois de t'en parler, et euh…

-Chéri, respire un bon coup, et parle, dit Lily. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, James semblait stressé.

-Comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as plus de maison, alors je me disais qu'après Poudlard, tu euh…pourrais habiter avec moi. Comme ça on sera tout le temps ensemble, et on ne sera pas séparerait, toi dans un appartement et moi, dans ma grande maison.

Lily, fut à la fois surprise et émue. James voulait qu'ils restent ensemble, et même après avoir quitté l'école. Il voulait une grande relation avec elle.

-Tu…tu es sérieux ? Demanda t-elle en se redressant pour mieux le voir. Tu veux vraiment que j'habite avec toi ?

-Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je le souhaite. Alors ? C'est oui ?

-oui…oui je veux habiter avec toi.

Elle lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa, passionnément.

-Parfait, dit James. Mais ça ne règle toujours pas la question sur ce qu'on va faire pendant ces vacances.

-Qu'est ce que font Remus, Sirius et Peter ? demanda Lily.

-Ils restent. Ça va être la pleine lune pendant les vacances alors Remus préfère se transformer ici. Et Pauline elle fait quoi ?

-Elles restent aussi. Elles ne veulent pas retourner chez elle, elle préfère être avec Sirius, Dit Lily. Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit, ma sœur va se marier pendant ces vacances.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda James

-Elle m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin. Pas pour m'inviter, non. Plutôt pour me rendre jalouse. Elle disait comme quoi ils allaient se marier le même jour que le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrer. Le jour où elle a eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Sans doute pour la touche romantique dans leur mariage. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a bien insisté sur le fait que je ne devais pas venir, et aussi sur le fait qu'elle connaît le bonheur et pas moi et que je ne le connaîtrai jamais.

-Elle n'a pas changé à ce que je vois, dit James. Elle est toujours aussi gamine et pathétique. Tu lui as envoyé une lettre toi aussi ?

-Non, et je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais tout compte fait, je crois que demain je vais lui en envoyer une. Je vais lui dire que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde parce que je sors avec toi, et que je vais même habiter chez toi. Ça va la tuer. Elle espère toujours mon malheur alors me voir heureuse, ça la déprime. En plus j'ai remarqué que dès qu'elle entend ton nom, elle a envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, alors savoir qu'on est ensemble ça va l'achever. Je m'imagine déjà la réaction qu'elle va avoir. Je vais même mettre une photo de nous deux, pour lui prouver mon bonheur, elle risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

James éclata de rire.

-Vous n'êtes pas très amiable avec votre sœur, Mada…euh… Miss Evans.

Il avait presque appelé Lily, Madame Potter et il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Heureusement son souhait fut réalisé. Mais cependant, Lily avait bien remarqué ce qu'il allait dire, même si elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait deviné.

-Bon je vais aller me coucher, dit Lily. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, dit James

Elle l'embrassa, et parti en direction de son dortoir tout en pensant à une chose d'étrange pour elle :

« Il allait m'appeler madame Potter, j'en suis sûre. Madame Lily James Potter, Lily Potter, c'est joli. Non mais qu'est ce que je fais. Je m'imagine déjà marié avec lui alors que ça fait à peine trois mois qu'on sort ensemble. Quoique, c'est quand même sa plus longue relation jusque là, et puis lui aussi a prévu qu'on reste ensemble après Poudlard. Je dois avouer que s'il me le demandait, je dirais oui. James Potter est vraiment l'homme de ma vie, alors qu'il me demande maintenant ou dans deux ans, ce sera oui. A condition que nous soyons encore ensemble. »

James, était dans son lit, quand il pensa à ses projets d'avenir et bien entendu, Lily en faisait partie. Il était bien décidé de lui demander sa main devant tout le monde et juste avant de quitter Poudlard.

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances de Pâques commençaient. Mélissa était parti en Magicobus, laissant au château, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily et Pauline. La première chose, que Remus voulu faire après avoir dit au revoir à Peter, était d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais Lily l'en empêcha :

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas travailler, c'est le début des vacances alors il faut que tu te reposes Remus. Tu es à bout, ça se voit sur ta tête. Regardes, il fait beau dehors, alors on va tous aller dans le parc s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

-Je peux prendre au moins un livre ? demanda Remus.

-Non, dit Lily d'un ton sec. Tu vas oublier pendant au moins une semaine les bouquins, les cours et tous ce qui concerne les ASPIC, est ce que c'est compris ?

-Ok, dit Remus. Elle va très bien élever vos enfants Cornedrue, c'est moi qui te le dit, ajouta t-il à James, qui eut un sourire.

Ils partirent dans le parc, et allèrent vers le coin préféré des Maraudeurs, au bord du lac, sous un hêtre. James et Sirius s'assirent et se posèrent contre le tronc, tandis que leurs petites amies s'appuyèrent contre leur torse la tête sur leurs épaules. Seul Remus n'avait personne.

-Et moi, j'ai personnes pour faire un câlin, dit-il d'un air enfantin.

-Et bien tu aurais put en avoir un, si tu n'avais pas rejeté Mélissa, dit Pauline.

-S'il te plaît Pauline, arrête avec cette histoire, c'est assez douloureux comme ça.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Remus, dit Pauline. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais c'est stupide ce que tu as fait. Tu l'as rejeté pour des raisons assez débiles et…

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait, alors inutile d'en rajouter, dit Remus Si je l'ai rejeté, c'est que j'ai peur. Tu avais raison Cornedure. J'ai peur d'être avec elle, et c'est en partie à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'on me considère comme un monstre, et même si Mélissa ne me considère pas comme tel, j'ai la frousse. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi, et trop saine, je ne veux pas la blesser, ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas prêt c'est tout. Je pense que je me suis mal exprimé ou plutôt je n'avais pas les idées en place pour bien m'exprimer.

-C'est à Mélissa que tu dois dire ça pas à nous, dit Lily. Et d'ailleurs j'ai une idée pour vous réconcilier. Dimanche prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Mélissa, tu devrais lui envoyer un très beau cadeau avec une lettre pour dire tous ce que tu viens de nous dire. Au moins tu auras la certitude qu'elle ne te criera pas dessus.

-Et le cadeau ? Je fais comment ? demanda Remus intrigué par cette idée.

-Tu es un Maraudeur, dit Lily. Tu connais tous les passages secrets de l'école y compris ceux qui mènent à près au lard. En plus, c'est les vacances, alors ce sera sans risque.

-Attends, dit Sirius, toi, Lily Evans, préfète en chef, tu serais prête à venir en aide à un préfet pour sortir de l'école sans autorisation. Je crois que sortir avec Cornedue t'as complètement détraqué le cerveau, Lily.

-Si je fais ça c'est pour venir en aide à deux de mes meilleurs amis, ça te suffit comme justification ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Puis James pensa à son projet. « Décidément j'ai de la chance. »

-J'irai avec toi si tu veux Lunard, dit-il.

-Ouais d'accord, dit Remus. Et on fera ça quand ?

-Bah pourquoi pas maintenant, dit Lily. Puisqu'on a rien à faire, autant en profiter. Et puis moi je dois voir Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi faire ? demanda James.

-J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour faire une fête de fin d'année, pour fêter la fin des examens, et pour finir l'année en beauté. Amis ce ne sera pas un bal, juste une fête. On s'habillera comme on veut, pas de robe de soirée, ni quoi que ce soit.

-C'est une excellente idée, Dit Sirius. Ce sera une occasion pour les Maraudeurs de dire au revoir à l'école, de façon spectaculaire et qu'on nous oubli pas, surtout Mcgonagall, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie de si tôt.

-Oh je crois qu'après toutes les farces que vous avez fait, Dit Pauline, vous avez déjà une place dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Et en ce qui concerne, notre cher professeur, je suis sûre que vous êtes gravé dans sa mémoire. Même au moment où elle mourra, elle aura une pensée pour vous.

-Bon revenons à nos dragons, dit Lily. Pendant que je vais aller voir Dumbledore, Remus et James vont à Près au lard discrètement, pour cacher les apparences, Pauline et Sirius, restent ici, en amoureux, et Peter tu n'auras qu'à aller dans la salle commune ou suivre James et Remus, c'est comme tu veux. Ça vous convient ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et James, Lily, Remus et Peter se levèrent, laissant, Pauline et Sirius.

-A ton avis, ca va marcher le plan de Remus ? demanda Sirius.

-Surement. Tu connais Mélissa, elle est très douce et très romantique. Si Remus écrit les mots qu'il faut, elle acceptera ses excuses, et comprendra peut être.

-Remus saura écrire ce qu'il faut. C'est le spécialiste des phrases, quelles soit énigmatiques ou romantiques.

Il passèrent trois quarts d'heure à rester sous le hêtre, à parler, à rigoler, et à s'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, pour aller dans la salle commune de gryffondor, Remus arriva vers eux, l'air ravi.

-Alors Lunard, tu as trouvé un cadeau idéal pour Mélissa ? demanda Sirius

-Je crois que le bracelet et le parfum que je lui ai acheté vont lui plaire.

-Je pense aussi, dit Pauline. Elle était un peu jalouse que James est offert un bijou à Lily, et Que Sirius m'en ai offert un. En plus elle adore les parfums. Elle sera très contente.

-Je l'espère, dit Remus.

-Et où sont Cornedure et Queudver ? demanda Sirius.

-Peter est à la volière pour envoyer une lettre, et James est dans la salle commune, il essaye de trouvait une cachette pour…quelque chose, dit Remus. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ce que c'était en présence de Pauline. Et celle –ci l'avait remarqué.

-C'est bon, tu peux me le dire, je ne dirais rien promis.

Remus hésita un moment, puis finalement lâcha le morceau :

-Bon très bien, mais surtout ne dit rien à personne et surtout pas à Lily. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, ni qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. James a acheté, ( il regarda aux alentours qu'il n'y avait personne) une bague de fiançailles.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? dit Sirius les yeux ronds. Il va demander à Lily de l'épouser ?

Pauline soupira en secouant la tête comme si elle était exaspérée.

-Non je crois qu'il va demander à Chourave de devenir sa femme, dit Remus avec sarcasme.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, dit Sirius. Pour dire la vérité je ne suis pas surpris qu'il la demande en mariage, mais par contre qu'il le fasse si tôt, …

-Maintenant qu'il est avec Lily, il ne veut plus se séparer d'elle, dit Pauline. Alors le mariage sera le moyen de la garder avec lui toute sa vie. Je suis trop contente. Bon venez, on va dans la salle commune.

Ils partirent tous, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rogue, tenant un livre.

-Oh, mais c'est Servillus, dit Sirius. Quel surprise de te voir !

Rogue lui lança un regard plein de haine, et Remus sut tout de suite, que ça allait sûrement virer à la catastrophe.

-Euh…Pauline, dit Remus. Tu devrais monter dans la salle commune, on te rejoindra plus tard, et dit à James et Lily qu'on arrive.

Pauline n'insista pas, et partit.

-Tu ne dis rien Black ? dit Rogue. Lupin vient de donner un ordre à ta petite amie, et tu le laisses faire ?

-Ce n'était pas un ordre mais un conseil, dit Remus.

-Dis-moi Roguinouchet, dit Sirius. Voir Lily dans les bars de James ça ne te rend pas jaloux ? Après tout, tout le monde sait que tu as le béguin pour elle.

-Je ne vois pas, pourquoi je serais jaloux de Potter, dit Rogue d'une voix qu'il voulait calme, mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Il a une grosse tête, il est arrogant, …

-Oui, mais aussi, termina Sirius. Il est aimé de tout le monde, il a une petite amie super, beaucoup de filles craquent pour lui, il est capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, et…bref, il a des choses que toi tu n'auras jamais.

Rogue était rouge de fureur, ce qui fit plaisir à Sirius.

-Oups, je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Ce fut la goutte d'au qui fit déborder le vase pour Rogue, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Sirius, mais celui-ci ne fit rien.

-Si j'étais à ta place j'éviterais de lancer un sort Rogue, dit Remus. Ça pourrait te coûter très cher, autrement dit, une semaine de retenue.

Rogue baissa sa baguette, mais continua à lancer des regards noirs à Sirius. Celui-ci voulait encore jouer avec le feu en énervant Rogue. Il remarqua le livre que celui qu'il détestait avait dans les mains et sortit sa baguette :

-Voyons voir ce que notre petit Servillus est entrain de lire. _Accio livre. _Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses au poison. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire quelque chose d'illégal.

-Si j'étais toi Black, j'éviterais de parler d'illégalité, parce que tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me donner des leçons. Je sais très bien que toi et ta bande, sortez régulièrement de l'école grâce au passage secret de l'école. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas le prouver. Sinon vous seriez renvoyé depuis longtemps.

-Mais il est vraiment très intelligent notre Roguinouchet. C'est vrai que nous connaissons tous les passages secrets du château, mais par contre pour ce qui est de sortir régulièrement tu fais légèrement erreur. Tiens, je vais te confier un secret, je vais te dire l'un des passages. Tu voix le saule cogneur, il suffit d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton et un passage s'ouvrira.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Rogue avec méfiance.

-Oh je n'en sais rien. Parce que j'en ai envie. Bon et bien au revoir Servillus, et surtout que ceci reste un secret.

Il partit en direction de la salle commune, laissant tomber par terre le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Remus le suivit.

-Je crois que tu n'aurais pas du lui dire le passage du Saule cogneur, imagine qu'il veut emprunter le passage, le jour de ma transformation, et qu'il découvre ce que je suis vraiment.

-On parle de Rogue là. C'est un crétin, et il veut toujours paraître comme quelqu'un de cool j'ai l'impression, alors je ne serais pas étonné qu'il y aille maintenant. Et puis en plus, il n'oserait jamais traverser le parc au milieu de la nuit. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, il ne vaut mieux rien dire à James. Il doit être euphorique alors il ne faut pas casser sa joie avec Rogue.

Sirius se trompait complètement. Rogue avait bel et bien garder le secret, mais dans un but bien précis. Il avait remarqué que Remus disparaissait une fois par mois, et il avait toujours voulu savoir pourquoi. Il ne croyait pas du tout aux excuses qu'il donnait. Il avait vu plusieurs fois Remus être emmené par Madame Pomfresh dans le parc mais il ne savait pas où est ce qu'elle l'emmenait. Mais maintenant était presque sûr que c'était là où Remus allait chaque mois, et il avait pris la décision d'en avoir le cœur net, lorsqu'il verra encore une fois Remus et Madame Pomfresh la nuit.

Justement, le premier mercredi des vacances, il y avait la pleine lune. Le soir, Remus était à l'infirmerie tandis que les autres Maraudeurs, attendaient devant l'infirmerie, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, que Madame Pomfresh emmène Remus vers le passage de la cabane hurlante. Lorsque l'infirmière et Remus sortirent, James, Sirius et Peter les suivirent discrètement. Une fois que Remus entra dans le passage, et que Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna pour repartir vers le château, Peter se transforma en rat et alla ouvrir lui-même le passage. Dans le tunnel, ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité, et marchèrent vite vers la cabane hurlante. Lorsqu'ils finirent de traverser le tunnel, James entendit un bruit.

-Vous avez entendu? dit-il

-Entendu quoi ? demanda Peter.

-J'aurais juré avoir entendu quelque chose. Bon continuons.

Il entrèrent dans l'ouverture, qui montrait une pièce désordonnée et poussiéreuse. Ils allèrent vers le premier étage, et entrèrent dans la pièce où était sensé être Remus. Il n'était pas encore transformé, mais il n'allait pas tarder. Sirius, Peter et James était sur le point de prendre leur forme animale, lorsqu'ils entendirent tous un grand bruit en bas au rez -de - chaussé.

-Je vous ai bien dit que j'avais entendu quelque chose, dit James. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un, mais qui ? Personne ne connaît ce passage.

-J'en sais rien, dit Sirius. Non, attends…oh non c'est pas vrai…

-Quoi ? demanda James inquiet.

-Je crois que c'est Rogue.

-QUOI ? cria James. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là ?

-Samedi, je lui ai dit qu'il y avait un passage qui s'ouvrait quand on appuyait sur la racine du saule cogneur, mais…

A ce moment là Remus commença à se transformer.

-Allez y transformez-vous, Dit James. Mais ce soir vous allez rester ici sans moi. Je vais sortir Rogue d'ici.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue.

-Ah ! dit-il d'un air triomphant, je vais enfin pouvoir vous faire renvoy…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car il remarqua que Remus se transformait derrière en loup-garou, et resta pétrifié.

-COURS ! Cria James.

Il le poussa pour le remuer, puis ils se mirent à courir vers l'entrée du tunnel pour retourner à Poudlard. Mais le loup garou avait senti leur présence et se mit à les poursuivre en jetant le chien qu'était devenu Sirius qui avait essayé de le retenir. James se retourna en prenant sa baguette, et la ponta vers le loup-garou :

-_Expelliarmus._

Le sort projeta le loup-garou, et James se remit à courir.

Il traversèrent le tunnel aussi vite que possible, et une fois dehors, James prit Rogue par le col, et dit furieusement :

-Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de nous suivre ? T'es complètement malade. Je te jure que si jamais tu en parles à qui que ce soit de ce que tu viens de voir, je fais de la purée avec ton cerveau est- ce que c'est clair ?

-Donnes-moi une bonne raison de ne rien dire ? dit Rogue

-Si vous le dîtes, vous serez renvoyez, dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Dumbledore.

-Vous devez garder le secret Severus. Ceci restera entre vous, les Maraudeurs et moi. Je ne vous donnerai pas de retenue, mais j'espère au moins que vous vous rendez compte des conséquences de vos actes. Le loup-garou aurait put vous tuer, mais heureusement que James vous a sauvez la vie. D'ailleurs, maintenant vous avez une dette envers lui.

-Quoi? Dit Rogue scandalisé. Mais je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers lui.

-C'est de la vielle magie, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Maintenant je vous conseille Monsieur Rogue de retourner vers votre dortoir, et discrètement. Monsieur Potter restez avec moi s'il vous plaît.

Rogue partit sous le regard haineux de James. Jamais il ne l'avait haït autant qu'à cet instant. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Dumbledore parla :

-Dis-moi James. Comment ce fait-il que tu étais toi aussi à l'intérieur ?

James ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas. Révéler leur secret, sans en parler d'abords avec les autres, reviendrait à les trahir.

-Désolé professeur je ne puis rien vous dire. Peter, Remus, Sirius et moi avons fait un pacte en deuxième année alors vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas trahir mes amis. Mais sachez seulement une chose. Si nous pouvons aller là bas avec Remus, et ne rien subir de grave, comme être contaminé lors de ses transformations, c'est que nous avons tout fait pour. Vous êtes très intelligent professeur, vous allez sûrement comprendre et très vite. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose si vous avez devinez: s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à personne. Si nous faisons ça c'est pour Remus.

-Très bien. Je respecterais ton vœu. Je dois avouer que tu as du courage pour ne rien dire à un professeur. En principe, les élèves parlent tout de suite, mais toi tu ne dis rien par pure loyauté envers tes amis. Un conseil, agis toujours comme ça, surtout de nos jours avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Bon et bien maintenant retournes dans ton dortoir. Ce serait très dangereux de retourner en bas maintenant. Surtout maintenant que Remus est transformé.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit James.

Le lendemain matin, Peter et Sirius revinrent dans leur dortoir à l'aube, épuisés et avec quelques blessures. James qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, attendait dans le dortoir leur arrivé. Il avait plusieurs choses à mettre au point. Quand James les aperçut enfin, il dit :

-Remus est à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, dit Sirius. Il entrain de se faire soigner en ce moment même par Madame Pomfresh, et il va dormir une bonne partie de la journée. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Pas avant que tu m'ais expliqué ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour révéler à Rogue le passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante, dit James en colère.

-Je m'en veux vraiment Cornedrue crois-moi. Si je m'étais douté un seul instant que cet imbécile de Rogue allait venir le même jour de la transformation de Remus, je t'assure que je ne lui aurais rien dit. Mais tu vois samedi on l'a vu Remus et moi, et comme d'habitude c'était une discussion amicale. Un moment on a parlé d'illégalité, il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'on se déplaçait parfois pour aller en dehors de l'école et je lui ai dit l'endroit d'un des passages secrets. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il allait avoir le cran d'y aller. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il y aille et qu'il est la frousse de sa vie. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Je te jure que je suis réellement désolé. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu l'as prévenu que s'il dit un seul mot sur cette histoire il va le regretter.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai prévenu, mais il n'a pas voulu me prendre au sérieux. Heureusement Dumbledore est arrivé et l'as averti que s'il ouvrait sa gueule, il serait renvoyé.

-S'il a la menace de Dumbledore alors ça va. Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il faudra tout dire à Remus tout à l'heure tous ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Sur ces mots, il partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

-Décidément, dit Peter. Il s'en passe des choses cette année.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, dit James.

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé.**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plût, et que j'aurais plein de reviews  pour ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ma fic. Et oui toutes les choses ont une fin.**

**A bientôt.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Salut !**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous, même si retourner à l'école, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, lol !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

Ça y est, c'est le dernier jour que je passe à Poudlard. J'ai passé mes ASPIC il y a peu de temps, j'ai gagné la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons, Remus s'est réconcilié avec Mélissa quand elle est rentrée de vacances, Rogue a gardé le secret sur la lycanthropie de Remus, et celui-ci n'en a pas voulu à Sirius à propos de cette histoire. Je suis toujours avec Lily, Pauline est toujours avec Sirius, quant à Mélissa elle a comprit que Remus n'était pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse donc elle n'a pas insisté. Et voilà, maintenant j'ai fini mon année et ma scolarité.

Ça fait tout drôle de se dire que ça fait sept ans que je suis ici, et que demain, je pars pour ne plus revenir. J'ai passé les meilleures années de toute ma vie dans cette école. J'ai rencontré des amis géniaux, et une petite amie merveilleuse, des profs super pour la plupart, même si je ne leur ai pas rendu la vie facile, et un directeur excellent. J'adore cette école. Ce soir, lors de la fête, Les Maraudeurs diront au revoir à cet établissement comme il se doit. Mais aussi ce soir, ce sera l'occasion de demander à Lily sa main. Je suis décidé à lui faire ma proposition devant tout le monde, pour prouver une fois encore, l'ampleur de mon amour pour elle. Qu'est ce que j'ai pus vivre comme chose avec elle ! La première fois que je l'ai vu dans le train qui nous emmenait à Poudlard, elle m'a tout de suite intriguée, et cette intrigue s'est transformé en amour avec le temps. Je n'oublierais jamais notre première rencontre.

Elle était dans un des compartiments, toute seule, et en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Moi je passais dans le couloir pour trouver un compartiment à mon tour. Mais quand je l'ai vu, je me suis arrêté pour la regarder. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à la regarder, mais ce qui m'a réveillé, c'est Lucius Malfoy et ses amis qui étaient en troisième année, et qui entrèrent dans le compartiment, et s'installèrent, sans demander la permission à Lily. Et pire que ça, il lui a dit « qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi, c'est notre compartiment, alors dégage. Je ne supporte pas d'être en compagnie d'une première année et qui plus est, est une Sang de Bourbe ». Ça m'a mis vraiment en colère, alors je suis rentré dans le compartiment, et je lui ai criai qu'il aille ce faire foutre parce qu'on devrait pendre les gars comme lui qui n'a aucun respect envers des sorciers qui sont la plus part du temps plus de pouvoir que les sangs purs. Il ne s'est pas mis en colère tout de suite, il m'a regardé et m'a dit « tu me rappelles quelqu'un toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? » Lorsque je lui ai donné mon nom, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air content d'apprendre qui je suis. « Potter comme l'auror ? » m'a t-il demandé. Et je lui ai répondu, que j'étais effectivement le fils de l'auror William Potter. Au début il a essayé de m'amadouer, en se présentant : « Je suis Lucius Malfoy. Et si je peux te donnais un conseil de sang pur, ne traîne pas trop avec les gens louches. » et je lui ai répondu « Bah tiens ça tombe bien, puisqu'il y a justement une personne louche devant moi. » là il s'est énervé. Il a sortit sa baguette, il l'a pointé vers moi pour me lancer un sort, mais à ce moment là, un préfet est arrivé, et il s'est mis en colère parce que cet idiot allait attaquer un première année. Alors il est parti. Après je me suis retourné vers Lily pour lui demander est ce que ça va, mais au lieu de me remercier elle m'a répondu : « Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, je pouvais très bien me défendre tout seul. Alors au lieu de jouer les chevaliers servant, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles, merci ». même à onze ans elle était une vraie tigresse, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge. Bien entendu, je lui ai obéit et je suis allé vers un autre compartiment, celui ou il y avait Remus et Sirius. C'est là où j'ai fait leur connaissance et à partir de ce moment, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Peter nous l'avons connu un peu plus tard, au banquet.

Ah ! Que de bons souvenirs !

Au moment je pense à tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, je suis dans mon dortoir allongé sur mon lit, juste avant le banquet de fin d'année. Il y a aussi Sirius, Peter et Franck qui finis de faire leur bagage. Moi j'avais déjà fini depuis cet après-midi.

-Ah, soupir Sirius en regardant ses bagages. C'est fini. On va quitter le château, et pour de bon. Ça me rend triste. On ne pourra plus goûter aux merveilleuses pâtisseries des Elfes de maisons, plus de match de Quidditch, fini les blagues qu'on faisait pour faire chier les serpentard, on ne pourra plus aller à près au lard sans autorisation en prenant les passages secrets. Tous ça c'est terminé.

-Arrête Patmol sinon je vais pleurer, dis-je.

A ce moment là, Remus arrive le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru.

-Dumbledore nous attend tous les cinq dans son bureau et maintenant, nous dit-il. Lily est parti chercher Pauline, Mélissa et Alice. Il faut faire vite.

Les sourcils froncés, en se demandant ce qui se passait pour qu'il nous convoque tous, on sort du dortoir. En bas nous retrouvons les filles qui venaient d'arriver, et tous ensemble, nous partons vers le bureau du directeur.

Nous sommes maintenant devant le bureau, et Lily frappe à la porte. Lorsque nous entendons un « entrez », elle ouvre la porte, et nous rentrons tous.

-Bonsoir à vous tous, nous dit Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir Professeur, disons-nous d'une même voix.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement, pourquoi je vous ai tous convoqué. Et bien étant donné que demain vous allez quitter le château, vous allez vous retrouver dans le monde extérieur, donc vous n'aurez plus de protection sûr contre Voldemort. Vous allez faire parti, de ceux qui le combattent, et c'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à faire. Il y a deux années de cela à présent, j'ai crée une société secrète du nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui réunit des sorciers qui veulent se battre contre la prise de pouvoir de Lord Voldemort. Je souhaite donc que vous dix, vous intégriez cette société. Je vous préviens cependant que ce n'est pas du tout sans risque. Bien au contraire. Vous allez avoir des missions pour découvrir les plans de Voldemort ou encore ce que manigance les Mangemorts.

-Pour détruire le mal, il y a toujours des risques, dis-je. Moi j'accepte. Je veux que Voldemort soit détruit pour tout le malheur qu'il a causé.

-Moi aussi j'accepte, dit Sirius.

-Moi également, dit Remus

-Pareil pour moi, dit Franck.

-euh…moi aussi, dit Peter timidement.

Il ne manquait plus la réponse des filles.

-Je vous rejoins, dit Lily

-Moi aussi, dirent Pauline et Alice en même temps.

-J'aimerais également faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Mélissa tristement, mais je ne peux pas. Mon père m'a écrit ce matin que le ministère a accepté sa demande de mutation. Je vais partir vivre en Australie. Alors là bas, je n'aurais plus aucune utilité.

Il y a un silence. Lily, Pauline et Alice son comme bouleversées d'apprendre que leur amie va quitter le pays. Mais elles ne sont pas les seules. Remus aussi paraît triste à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans un autre pays que tu ne peux pas faire parti de l'ordre. Avoir un allié dans un autre pays nous permet de pouvoir recruter des gens étrangers. Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que tu feras une fois là bas si tu le souhaites. Bien, maintenant l'heure du banquet va bientôt commencer. Je prendrai contact avec chacun de vous à propos de l'ordre ultérieurement. Vous pouvez partir.

Nous sortons du bureau de notre cher directeur, mais une fois dans les couloirs Lily demande à Mélissa :

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis pour ton déménagement ?

-J'ai essayé de vous le dire, répond t-elle, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, j'avais peur alors je remettais ça à plus tard. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. Je n'ai pas envie de vous quitter.

-Nous aussi on a pas envie que tu partes, dit Pauline en la prenant par les épaules, tout en marchant. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ça va être triste sans toi. Il y aura un grand vide.

-Eh ! C'est ma meilleure amie à moi aussi, dit Lily en prenant, elle aussi Mélissa par les épaules, mais de l'autre côté.

-Je vais être triste sans vous deux. Je vous promets que je vous écrirai le plus souvent possible, et dès que je le peux, je passerais vous voir.

Le seul qui n'a rien dit c'est Remus. Ça doit lui faire mal, de savoir que celle qu'il aime va s'en aller, et faire sa vie ailleurs. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se passerait si Lily devait m'annoncer le dernier jour qu'elle doit partir loin de moi. Je crois que je me jetterais de la tour d'astronomie.

Nous sommes arrivés dans la grande salle et nous nous installons à nos places habituelles. Je remarque qu'il y a des banderoles rouges avec l'insigne de gryffondor. Ça veut dire qu'on a gagné la coupe des quatre maisons. Dumbledore est déjà là. Comment il a fait ? Peut importe. Nous prenons notre repas, et comme à chaque repas, nous discutons. Seul Remus ne participe pas trop. Il à l'air vraiment déprimé. Après le repas, Dumbledore se lève pour faire son discours de fin d'année :

-Une autre année se termine. Certains vont partir laissant place à de nouveau élèves, mais nos regretterons beaucoup ceux qui partent. (Il nous jètent un coup d'œil, donc ça veut dire qu'il parle de nous entre autre). Vous allez quitter tous quitter le château. Certain pour deux mois, et d'autre définitivement. Juste une chose : soyez prudent. Dehors vous serez en danger, avec Les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Restez du bon côté, et restez unis pour les combattre. Maintenant, la fête va bientôt commencer. Je vous propose d'aller dans vos dortoirs pour vous habiller de façon plus à l'aise, et de revenir dans dix minutes.

Tout le monde se lève et sort de la grande salle, pour se diriger chacun dans son dortoir.

Peu de temps plus tard je suis dans le mien avec Sirius, Remus, Peter et Franck. Je cherche au fond de ma valise un objet qui aura une grande importance ce soir. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvé, je le prends, je m'assoie sur le lit, et j'ouvre la boîte qui le renferme. Je regarde la bague avec l'espoir qu'elle puisse accepter ma demande.

-Alors ça y est ? T'es décidé à lui demandé aujourd'hui ? me demande Sirius, en me regardant contempler la bague.

Je lui réponds tout simplement que oui. Ensuite je me change, avec des habilles décontractés, et lorsque nous sommes tous prêts je mets la bague et son écrin dans ma poche, et nous descendons dans la salle commune. Les filles arrivent peu de temps après nous. Je prends Lily par la main et nous descendons tous dans la Grande salle. D'autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés

Dans la salle, les grandes tables ont été enlevées, il n'y a qu'une seule table, vers la gauche, pour le buffet, et à la place de la table des professeurs, il y a une estrade, pour les musiciens.

-Vous avez prévu quoi comme farce ? Nous demande Pauline.

-Nous avons tout mis au point ce matin, dit Sirius. On est allé en cuisine, pour demander aux Elfes de mettre une potion dans l'un des apéritifs, je ne vous dirai pas lesquels, mais les Elfes on accepté- s'il te plait Lily arrête de me regarde comme ça- ensuite on a prévu vers la fin de la fête d'allumer plein de feu d'artifice, et entre temps j'ai prévu de danser au moins sur une chanson avec mon prof préféré, j'ai nommé Minerva McGonagall.

-J'ai même pris mon appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment, dit Remus

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Pauline en souriant

La Grande salle se remplit de plus en plus. Lorsque la plupart des élèves sont là, la musique commence, par une chanson rythmée et j'invite Lily à danser, qui accepte.

La soirée est géniale. Pour une dernière fête dans ce château c'est réussi. La musique est super, tout le monde s'amuse, il y a une très bonne ambiance. Sirius avait même réussi à danser avec McGonagall. Et sur un slow en plus. Tout le monde était mort de rire, et Remus a même pris une photo comme il l'avait dit. J'avais trop mal au côte tellement je riais. C'était fantastique. Cet événement sera marqué dans les mémoires de toutes les personnes.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus je me sens stressé. La soirée va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Lily est en train de danser avec ses amies, et je suis avec Remus et Sirius. Peter est allé se chercher à manger. Remus regarde Mélissa s'amuser. Il a l'air triste.

-Tu n'as pas encore parlé à Mélissa de son départ ? dis-je

-Non, me répond t-il. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le faire.

-Il faut que tu te grouilles Lunard, dit Sirius. Il faut que tu lui parles avant la fin soirée.

A ce moment là, la musique s'arrête et Lily, Pauline et Mélissa reviennent.

-Mélissa il faut que je te parle en privée, dit Remus.

-Euh…d'accord, dit-elle

Ils sortent tous les deux de la grande salle, tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson rythmée commence. Et Lily et moi partons danser encore une fois. J'adore danser avec elle. C'est différent qu'avec les autres filles. Peut être c'est parce que nous sortons ensemble. Mais une chose est sûr, elle danse merveilleusement bien.

La chanson se termine et nous partons rejoindre Peter, Sirius et Pauline. C'est le moment que choisisse Mélissa et Remus pour revenir, visiblement heureux. Il a dut se passer quelque chose de bien. Je demanderai à Lunard plus tard. Je regarde ma montre. Il est presque minuit. La potion ne va pas tarder à commencer à agir. Je regarde Sirius, qui sourit. Il comprit lui aussi que c'est bientôt l'heure.

-Sirius ? on va danser ? demanda Pauline.

-d'accord, mais attends minuit, s'il te plait.

-Et pourquoi ? ah oui, la blague. D'accord, j'attends mais après on danse.

Il ne reste plus qu'une minute. Sirius est impatient. Plus que trente secondes. Les filles froncent légèrement les sourcils en regardant les personnes dans la grande salle. Sûrement en se demandant ce qui va se passer. Plus que dix … neuf … huit … sept … six … cinq … quatre … trois … deux… un…

-Ahhhhhhh ! Crient plusieurs filles.

Presque tout le monde est a prit une couleur. Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, gris, noir, etc… ils on même des motifs : des étoiles, des carrées, des étoiles, et encore plein d'autre. Et le mieux c'est que ça change toutes les dix secondes. J 'éclate de rire, et tout le monde aussi. Sirius s'est même écroulé de rire par terre. Même Dumbledore change de couleur et de motif. Il sourit s'adressa aux élèves :

-Bravo pour cette potion très intéressante. Je pense tous que vous savez qui sont les coupables. Rien de tel pour ne pas se faire oublier.

Il nous regarde avec un sourire.

-Excellente la potion, dit Pauline se tenant encore les côtes.

-Comment ça ce fait que vous n'avez pas changé de couleur ? demande Peter.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait manger quelque chose après que Sirius nous ai dit que la potion était dans la nourriture ? on vous connaît trop bien. dit Lily.

-Et voici maintenant la dernière danse de la soirée ! dit une personne sur l'estrade.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Par chance c'est un slow. Je prends la main de Lily, pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse. Je croise le regard de Sirius, qui me lance un clin d'œil. A son tour, il emmène Pauline danser.

Sur la piste, je me mets devant elle, je place mes mains sur sa fine taille, elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et nous commençons à danser. Elle me regarde, et je plonge dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

-Quand je pense à tous ce que j'ai vécu cette année, je ressens un immense bonheur, dis-je. C'était vraiment la meilleure année que j'ai passé ici, et tout ça grâce à toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente année, la meilleure de toutes, dit-elle. Apprendre à mieux te connaître ma rendue plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais cru, et jamais je m'étais imaginé que sortir avec toi serait la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. A présent je me demande pourquoi je ne te supportais pas. C'était tellement idiot de ma part. Je me sens trop bête quand j'y repense.

-Tu n'es pas bête loin de là. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Mais maintenant c'est très loin derrière nous. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Sortir avec toi m'a donné une sorte de force nouvelle, qui me donne l'impression de pouvoir tout faire du moment qu'on est ensemble. Ce sentiment il n'y a que toi qui me l'as donné et qui me le donne toujours. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avec d'autre fille et ça n'arrivera jamais. Je veux que l'on reste toujours ensemble, qu'on ne se quitte jamais et c'est pourquoi il faut que je te demande une chose…

J'arrête de danser et je mets ma main dans ma poche pour prendre le petit écrin carré. Lily me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je me mets à genoux devant elle, et elle sursaute légèrement de surprise. Autour de nous, les gens ont arrêté de danser.

-James ? qu'est ce que… commença à dire Lily.

-Je sais qu'on va penser que je suis trop jeune pour te poser cette question, mais je m'en fiche. Je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut, alors, Lily Evans, veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'ouvre l'écrin pour lui montrer la bague. Lily met sa main devant sa bouche, et apparemment elle est émue. Il n'y a pas un bruit autour de nous. Moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat très fort. Tous ce que je peux faire c'est d'attendre sa réponse.

Je m'appelle James Potter, j'ai dix-huit ans, et je viens de demander à celle que j'aime, de passer le reste de sa vie à mes côtés.

POV Lily. 

Oh mon dieu ! Il vient de me demander ma main. Il veut m'épouser. Il veut que ce soit réellement sérieux entre nous. Et puis sa déclaration, c'était trop romantique, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Bon qu'est ce que t'attends pauvre cruche, parle au lieu de rester planté là, la main devant la bouche. Après un moment mon cerveau fonctionne. Il en a mis du temps.

-oui…oui James Potter. J'accepte de t'épouser, dis-je d'une petite voix. Je pleure de joie.

James fait un énorme sourire. Il prend la bague, il prend ma main gauche et me met la bague au doigt. Puis il se lève et je me jette dans ses bras. A ce moment là c'est comme ci quelqu'un avait allumé le son. J'entends les applaudissements de tout le monde, mais aussi des cris de joie. Je quitte les bars de James, et comme pour confirmer ce qu'il vient de se passer, il m'embrasse. Quand il quitte mes lèvres, Sirius lui sauta dans les bras, et Pauline dans les miens.

-Félicitation ma chérie, dit-elle. Je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Elle se sépare de moi pour aller féliciter James tandis que Sirius me félicite à mon tour.

Ensuite c'est le tour de Mélissa et Remus de nous féliciter. Même Peter m'a pris dans ses bras. et pour finir, Alice et Franck viennent nous féliciter eux aussi

-Bon maintenant que les félicitations sont faits, je tiens à être ton témoin Cornedrue, et aussi le parrain de du premier Cornedrue junior, dit Sirius

-On verra, dit James en souriant.

Quelque chose me dit que le souhait de Sirius va se réaliser

-Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage j'espère ? me demande Mélissa.

-Bien sûr, quelle question.

Dumbledore s'est approché de nous.

-James, Lily félicitation, nous dit–il. Je suis sûr que vous ferez un très beau mariage.

-Merci professeur, disons James et moi en même temps.

Puis il s'adresse à tout le monde.

-Après cette merveilleuse nouvelle, malheureusement, la fête touche à sa fin. A présent, tout le monde doit regagner son dortoir. Bonne nuit à tous.

On obéit tous, et on se dirige vers la sortie, pour aller dormir. En passant devant les autres élèves, ils nous disent félicitation à James et à moi. Nous sommes si heureux que le sourire sur nos lèvres ne s'en vont pas. Le plus fantastique dans tous ça c'est que même les serpentard ne nous on pas siffler ou insulter. Non, ils n'ont rien fait. Ils n'ont pas gâché mon bonheur.

Dans la salle commune, devant le dortoir, James et moi nous arrêtons :

-Si tu savais à quel point tu me rends heureux. Je t'aime.

-je t'aime aussi, et je t'aimerai toujours.

Je pense chaque mot, et devenir sa femme me rend plus heureuse que jamais, si c'est possible. A cet instant, sachant que lui et moi resterons l'un avec l'autre pour toujours, et que deviendrai plus tard, Lily Evans Potter, je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la terre et tout ça parce que j'aime profondément James Potter.

**o0o**

« Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » aurait était une fin parfaite pour leur histoire. Mais malheureusement, un grand nombre de faits leur donnèrent un autre destin. Ils furent trahi par Peter, et tué par Lord Voldemort afin de protéger leur fils de un an, Harry, qui déjà à cet âge avait une lourde mission à accomplir : Eliminer le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle. Quoiqu'il en soit les sentiments qu'il y avait entre James Potter et Lily Evans donnèrent un peu plus d'amour dans le monde.

**Fin**

**Et voilà la fin de ma fiction. J'espère que suivre ma version de l'histoire entre Lily et James vous a plut. Laisser moi s'il vous plait une toute dernière review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'en serais très heureuse.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment à tous d'avoir lut chaque chapitre, et je remercie en particulier : ronaldhermione, mushu, Saki, ****littleangel03-19****, Marine, Jojo Potter, ****Zelda-sama****Creme de moshi****Eclair O' ChOcOlat****LILY003****Rebecca-Black****, lily80, lilylune, mlle.prongs, Lily Lupin, ****Laetitia Osborne****, eyzalie, lily+james, Tite Liline, ****Samara83****, Lilyna Black, gégé, ****Mannyh****Arie-Evans****DarkyAnge****, maudy, ****lauralavoiepelletier****, eliz, ****anita5b9****, Luna, emilie, ellana06, efi, Noriane, ****fanny-44****LilyPetiteFleurdeLys****, Audrey, lolita, sarah wealey, lily15, avril, Lily2222, ****Kaena Black****, aicha, millou95, adri, Clo, Zidil, ****Drudrue****, Jamesie, ****oO ereshkigal Oo****, Sellesta, nioumi, popo175, ****anne-laure0617****Lokness****Lizoune****elorra****potterpau2000****, pour m'avoir laissé au moins une review.**

**Encore une fois, merci infiniment à vous tous.**

**Etant donné que je reprends les cours (comme tout le monde) je ne pourrais plus écrire de longue fiction. Je dois me concentrer sur le travail scolaire. J'essayerai de mettre de OS de temps en temps.**

**A bientôt,**

**Miss Butterfly 22.**


End file.
